Okage Densetsu Lookit the Fancy Japanese
by Corky Riviera
Summary: Join this classic ? retelling of the epic ? adventure story! Join Ari as his life takes a course down the toilet and the world reveals how weird it can be. Now in an extended format with two or three new characters!
1. A DownsideUp World in a Nutshell

Okage Densetsu – Lookit the Fancy Japanese

Chapter 1 – A Downside-Up World Within a Nutshell

This is not the start of the story. No, rather the introduction to the start of a rather peculiar story, a rambling and ongoing introduction that needs NO introduction itself. In fact, all good things need to start off with an introduction, so it's fitting that this one leads onto the story of the beginning of the story. Without it sense would be hopelessly lost and order run amok- without it, the story could not be started. The introduction is everything.

With that finished, let me actually introduce the story. This is a tale, a tale of positives and negatives, of ying-and-yang, of light and shadow. Literally. Of course, the hero- or, rather, victim, of our story was the least expected to be the lead of much of anything. We're speaking of course of the 'ordinary boy' from the 'ordinary family' from the 'ordinary' town where nothing out of the ordinary would ever happen.

That is, if Luck hadn't given the entire community the finger.

Somehow, though he was ordinary, our little man (lovingly called Ari by his mother, the dear) his life never was as ordinary as it should've been, but he never noticed since the community had been eccentric since he could remember. Somehow, he always had thought, that this wasn't how it was suppose to be, but could never figure out why. He eventually learned to live with it, since his family was the exact same way.

He, of course, had the 'ordinary' family: Little sister Annie, beloved Mom, awesomely rambling Dad, brave and once-strong Grandpa, and the slightly offbeat Grandma. They lived, as well, in an 'ordinary' house – the big, spooky old, creaky manor at the edge of town.

Okay. Not so ordinary. In fact, let's just drop the word altogether.

It was a particularly sunny day, the day before it all happened. Mid-summer, the morning was warm with the songs of the forest birds flitting through the air. All around the sounds of nature could be heard, ringing in the new-

"Good riddance." Ari dragged himself lethargically back to his bed after having slammed the window shut to get rid of the god-awful noise. It was summer vacation- why should he be forced to wake up before noon, anyhow? Though it seemed his intervention was a bit too late- after trying to pretend he was asleep for a few minutes, he gave up and headed downstairs. The light scent of warm pancakes was still lingering in the air, making him wonder if he had actually woken up at a decent hour. "Damn nature…"

Opening the door, he found otherwise. Nothing was on the table but a bottle- no doubt the microscopic crumbs of the breakfast that came before were spotted by that unforgiving Mom's eye and wiped into oblivion.

"Good morning, dear! Well, rather, good afternoon!"

"Afternoon?" He paused for a minute, then mentally cheered: "ZAAALLRIGHT!"

"Yes, you missed your breakfast, mister sleepyhead. And you're so thin- you need to eat more to get some fat on that frame, dear! No girl wants to hug a skeleton!"

"Eh?"

"Oh, nevermind." Mom laughed a bit while scrubbing at a stubbornly dirty dish, "My hopes are just a little high this morning."

"Huh?"

"Nothi- oh, dear, why don't you look at that bottle! Your Dad picked it up- he's so crazy about antiques."

"Hm?" Walking to the table, Ari absent-mindedly gave it a poke, whereupon he swore it gave out a groan. "Hey Mom, what's with-"

"Oh, dear, where did you put your sister?"

"Right here, Mom!" Bursting through the doorway, it was none other than annoying little sister Annie, the only other person in the household Ari could recall as actually having a name. "Morning, grizzly bear, did winter just get out?"

"Did your face just meet a mirror?"

"Ari!"

"Sorry, Mom. Sorry, Annie. I'm still a bit 'off' this morning." He grinned to himself, extremely quietly adding, "Otherwise it would have been sharper."

"Hmph. Mom! Mom! Didn't he miss breakfast… AND LUNCH?"

"Oh dear, I forgot all about that. You did oversleep past lunch. Really dear, you need to wake up earlier. Nobody likes a lazy husband."

"What is with all this girl talk?"

"Oh… hehehe…" Mom turned back to her dishes, hiding a smirk, "Nothing, dear."

"She wants you to leave the household ASAP." Annie grinned.

"Mom! Can I hit her?"

"Heavens no, you two behave! You both have such ants in your pants! You need to get outside and enjoy the day- in fact, I know just some things you could be doing."

"Uh o- Oh! Mom, I can't do whatever it is you're doing. I have to do homework- there's a test tomorrow!"

"Test? We're on sum-"

"Ari says he will do whatever it is for me in my stead. What a good big brother, I love you!" She winked as she slid out the door, laughing with a hiss like a snake as she fled off outside.

"You little… you'll get yours!"

"Ari? Did you say something?"

"Oh, uh, no Mom. Now, what did you need?"

"Just some bread for dinner. It's at the bakery- could you pick it up? It's on our tab, so all you have to do is bring it home. No picking at it now!"

"I won't. See you in a few, then, Mom."

Heading outside into the unusually perfect day, Ari almost ran into Annie who was plotting out her actions for the day at the start of the path that led from the house to the main road. "Excuse me, roadblock, didn't you have 'homework' to do?"

"Oh. That? Well, it is kind've homework…"

"Yeah? And what kind of homework are we talking about?"

"Oh, a little something I like to call Man-baiting. Can't taste the boy flavor until you catch it!"

"Boy… flavor?" Suppressing a shudder, Ari simply watched his Sister take off, heading for town, singing something about nabbing a husband. "Girls are… are… like pythons, awaiting their mice- What am I talking about?"

Shaking his head, Ari headed for town, just trying to forget the thought entirely.

"Hey, dorkwad!"

Grinding to a halt, in the central clearing just before the town, Ari found himself being addressed by the local 'cool kid' who, as far as Ari could remember, didn't have a name himself. Didn't matter much- the kid was an arrogant snob that nobody liked. Ari just stared in silence.

"Yeah, you know when you're called. I bet you didn't know the circus is in town!"

"…"

"You better try and claim a girl for a date, dorkwad- oh, I forgot, you're afraid of girls. Good thing all the good ones will be gone by now! Hahaha!"

"Your inane idiocy fills me with mirage-like glee, as I am reminded that you as an ignoramus will never have interpersonal connections with a dame of high class."

"What?" Snob-boy scratched his head for a minute, "Hey, are you calling me a lady? … Where'd he go?"

"Whew. I thought my brain would collapse." Having run the rest of the way, Ari was taking a quick break near the closest building, just barely looking up enough to notice the person standing opposite to him.

Her blonde hair shone prettily in the sun, her brown eyes sparkling in the afternoon light. Her hands were neatly folded against her pure, lily-white dress, and her mind seemed to be off on some distant, sunny field…

"Julia!"

Dancing among the flowers…

"Hey, Julia!"

Singing with the birds…

"WAKE UP, JUBA!"

"Oh!" She blinked, eyes refocusing on Ari, "I'm sorry, I was daydreaming. Did you need something?"

"Just trying to say-"

"Hi, hello, how about, 'Julia, will you come with me to the circus tomorrow night?'"

"I-"

"I'm glad you asked, Ari! But, oh, I believe I've already been asked out. What a pity. You need to wake up earlier to ask me, you know. I need to go now…"

"But I-"

"Ari… sometime later… we need to talk. Goodbye." Heading off with her face to the sun, nothing looked more pure and sparkly than the innocent little Julia.

"…Yeah, good afternoon to you too. Now what was I doing?"

Regaining his thoughts, Ari headed for the bakery, saying hello to a few people. After awhile, he paused, noticing a small silver cat asleep in the doorway of the bakery. "A kitten! I love kittens…"

Thoughtlessly, he reached his hand out to pet it, but paused when it woke up, staring at his hand. "Kitty kitty, kitty kitty, can I pet you?"

CHOMP!

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGH!"

"Oh dear, that sounds like another victim…" The woman who ran the Bakery headed out from behind the counter, holding up her flour-dusted dress and apron, coming to find Ari trying to pull a cat off his fingers. "No no, dear, you cannot do it that way, let me help you!"

She took the other end of the cat and both pulled for great glory, until the little kitten let go, hopped off, and curled up asleep in a flower patch. Looking back at Ari, the bakery woman rose an eyebrow, "Are you okay, boy?"

"I'm bleeding! Aigh! Medic!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby. You must have come for your mother- wait right here, whiny."

"But I can't feel my hand!"

"Oh hush!" She came back out with the bread-for-pickup, all neatly tied up in a hankerchief for easy travel, "Now no picking at it on the way home and- stop that, what ARE you trying to prove by holding your hand like that?"

"N-nothing, ma'am."

"Here you are, crazy kid." She forced the bread at him, then headed back inside, "You're the only person I know who can be felled by a kitten. You'll have to be careful, otherwise you might get devoured by your own shadow! Hahaha!"

"I don't think it's funny…"

"BOO!"

"AIIIIIGH!" He jumped what felt like fifty feet, then whipped around only to find little sister Annie laughing her head off at him. "Oh yeah? You… you just shut up!"

"Your threats are empty, pumpkin head! Beaten up by a kitty-"

"That thing was vicious! It had huge teeth and just tore into me!"

"HAHAHA! My big brother, afraid of cats! Think of that! Hahaha!"

Turning and heading home, Ari had to put up with the constant tormenting laughter of his Sister. And so came the end of another 'ordinary' day, ending in the usual way and probably for the better.

Of course, that was all just an assumption, as nobody knew what lie in store the next morning.

"Gooooooooooooooooooooood Mooooooooooooooorning, Son!"

"Aiigh!" Literally falling out of bed, Ari rubbed his head upon sitting upright, "What? Who's died?"

"Nobody, son, but you might if you sleep for too long! Hahaha!" Dad laughed heartily enough that he had to push his glasses back up his nose, "Your mother told me to wake you up at a reasonably decent hour."

"And what time is it?"

"Six-thirty!"

"Oh. Rapture. Thanks, Dad."

"Any time, son! Haha! Breakfast isn't quite done yet, so you might want to say good morning to your grandparents- they really do like you, you know! Grandma is especially active today!"

"Gee, great to know."

"Now don't fall back asleep or I'll have to introduce you to mister water pitcher! Hahaha!" Dad, in his jolly mood, headed off down the hall, more peachy keen than anyone needed to be this early in the morning.

"Ugh…" Getting up, Ari tossed his bedspread messily back on the bed then headed downstairs. Walking through the foyer, he stepped into the messy, once-a-den room where his grandparents could usually be found. "Hi Grandpa, Hi Grandma."

"Hello Ari!" Grandpa looked as sharp as ever this morning, "Good morning!"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, that's right, dear…" Grandma casually waved her hand about while speaking.

"Uh…heh…thanks Grandma. How are you two doing this morning?"

"Just dandy, isn't that right, dear?"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, that's right, dear."

"Do you have any plans for today, Ari? Oh, that's right, I heard from Annie- the circus is tonight! Planning on going, Ari? Of course you are!"

"Uh…yeah, you read my mind, Grampa." Ari gave a small smile, "I thought it would be rather fun."

"Indeed- ah, I smell breakfast. Go see if it's done, will you?"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, that's right, dear!"

"Yeah, sure. See you in a minute!"

And heading into the kitchen and greeting Mom, it seemed like a perfect, ordinary morning. And so it was that perfect, ordinary morning, with Ari doing things here and there for Mom and Annie casually avoiding responsibility. In fact, everything was quite normal until the evening, just as the family had finished dinner and had the usual evening check-in in the den.

"Well, Mom, Dad, it's been fun talking and all," Annie beamed, "But the circus is going to start soon!"

"That's right, dear!" Mom smiled, "You two will have lots of fun, won't you? Annie, wait for your brother to bring you out, it's dangerous to go out at night."

"Ah, but Mom!" Annie spoke before Ari could comment, "I'm being picked up. See you all later! Tralalala…"

"Oh, she has a date! My little Annie is growing so fast!" Mom fell into fantasies as her little darling cutely skipped out the door. "Ari, you go now and have fun."

"Okay, Mom!"

"Wait, son!" Dad caught him by the arm before he could go, and dragged him to the center of the room. "I need somebody to talk with for a few minutes, to get some ideas flowing, you know?"

"Uh, yeah. Fire away, Dad."

"Right!" Dad pointed at the bottle (the one from before that sat on the kitchen table and made off noises as it was poked, the ugly violet one) "Son, this bottle! The bottle I found… yes… this bottle…"

"It's a lovely shade of purple- bye now."

"Wait! I'm not done gushing over it yet! This is a very special bottle- indeed, more than an antique! I feel it is magical, the magical kind of magic like breadsticks roasted in the oven at a solid 360 degrees, the magic of magic that makes up vinyl wall coverings and gogo boots, and…"

And at least three hours later…

"…and so you see, Son, don't you?"

"…Uh…huh…" After having endlessly nodded his head about fifteen billion times, Ari felt as if it was ready to fall off. "Gee… that's swell…"

"Thank you for being so patient, son! God, this is why I love having kids. Well! Off you go!"

"The deep end?"

"No, my no! Haha! Off to the circus, my boy!"

"Oh. OH! Right! Bye, Dad!" Bolting out like lightning, Ari hoped against hope that the circus wasn't over. Running in a blinding dash down the pathway, only stopping to swing open the gates, he –almost- ran into a girl standing right in the middle of the merge between pathway-and-road. "Woah!"

She continued to stare off into the distance, making an odd, slurred 'ooo' noise. Her brown hair reflected the soft moonlight, giving her head a faint aura. She almost looked lost, slightly slouching forward.

"…Are you okay?"

"Huh?" She slowly looked back at him, blinking her deep brown eyes, "Me?"

"Yes. Are you okay? You look lost or something."

"…I could be lost again… I do do that sometimes… where is this again?"

"Tenel Forest… eh, I haven't seen you before. Where are you from?"

"Chantal…?"

"…Where?"

"Where's what? Are you looking for something?"

"…yeah. I'm going to the circus- was that where you were heading?"

"A circus?" Her eyes suddenly lit up with more life than seemed possible, "I've never been to one before! Oh… but I can't go alone when it's so late…"

"Well… If it's still open… I guess you could come with me."

"Okay, you're a very nice guy!" She patted his head, "Nice guy."

"Yeah. Introductions later- let's hurry!"

Both hurried off to the clearing where the circus was, just barely making it when Julia and her date, the rich snobby kid, were exiting.

"Oh look, the little worm finally made it. Hah! Dorkwad, you totally missed the entire circus! Oh, and you had the nerve to find a date, eh?"

"A date…?" The brown-haired girl paused for a moment, then slowly pointed at herself, "Me?"

"She's not a date…" Ari grumbled. He was indeed crushed by the fact the circus was over- but why in the hell was his mortal enemy with his childhood friend, Julia? He barely noticed as the two walked past into the moonlight. "…damn it all, Dad."

"Oh dear… I missed it all. No circus… My strawberry heaven crushed again…"

"What in the HELL are you talking about?"

"My strawberry heaven… it exists beyond the stereotype…" She stared off into space for a few minutes, the stars reflected in her eyes…

"Yeah. I'm going home… god damn it…"

Suddenly, a sharp scream split the serene (although confusing) night air. Of course, Ari's trained ear immediately matched it up with the person who used to emit the same kind of shrieks when he'd put spiders in her hair- "Annie!"

"Annie! … Who's Annie?"

"Never mind!" Ari grabbed the girl, tearing off down the road to the source of the scream, "Just come on!"

Ari skidded to a halt when coming across Annie, who was lying on the ground. A blue-tinted wisp of magic looked extremely surprised, the odd creature being a ghost.

"A little ghostie?"

It suddenly fled in panic, just as Dad came running from the house. Both son and father met up and exchanged panicked words, also getting Annie off home. At the same time, our brown-haired vixen wandered to the trees, looking at where the ghost had disappeared off to, aimlessly staring as poor little Annie was rushed home.

"Have you gone to strawberry heaven yet, ghostie?"

So the adorable, picturesque family was interrupted with an attack of the paranormal on the most adorable member. The evening was filled with a doctor visit, while Ari took a few minutes to clear his head. Then, just as the doctor left, he walked into Annie's room where the entire family could be found. And just as they were to explain it…

…the author ended the chapter.


	2. A Curse, A Plague

Okage Densetsu - Lookit the Fancy Japanese

Chapter 2 - A Curse, A Plague

"My poor, poor granddaughter!" Grandpa wailed from his corner.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, that's right, dear…"

"My precious little darling, oh, poor Annie!" Dad wept, wiping off his glasses on his shirt.

"My little princess, oh, poor thing…" Mom was the one closest to the bedridden girl.

"Poor whatever- what's WRONG with her?"

"Ari… Your sister… Your sister…" Dad sniffled, "Oh, she's been shunned as incurable! It's terrible!"

"Right, and WHAT about her is incurable again?"

"…ay…" A faint whisper floated from the bedridden girl's mouth, as she slowly slid her eyes open, "Hatway appenedhay…?"

"Woooah!" Ari was instantly by her bed, "Cool, do it again!"

"….! Rotherbay! Iay may alkingtay eirdlyway!"

"It's the pig latin curse!" Mom sobbed into her hands, "Now she'll never grow up to be a pretty, pretty princess! She'll be… be… comic relief for the rest of her life!"

"Pig latin, the terrible affliction where the victim takes the first letter of his words and adds them to an end with an 'ay!' Ah, but I can remember pretending to be cursed when I was little…" Grandpa sighed, "I'd spout things like 'Oodgay orningmay'…"

"Same here, Father," Dad let out a sigh, "Those were great times…"

"Osay… Ittlelay Nnieay siay oinggay otay ebay omiccay eliefray? Ehehehe…"

"Ommay! Akemay Riay topsay!"

"Dear, be NICE to your sister! Can you imagine the horrors she's already gone through, and the dismal future she has to look forward to! My poor baby… Wah!" Mom went all out, her face buried in her hands.

"It's not like she's going to DIE from it…"

"Tupidsay rotherbay!"

"Ah, but wait!" Dad suddenly stepped into the conversation, grinning one of those grins that told you a man was up to something, "I think I know how to cure her!"

"Really? How is it done?" Almost everyone in the room asked, excluding Grandma who went off on her usual tangent of 'Yes dears', and Annie who helplessly spouted out the sentence in pig-latin.

"Come on, everybody who's well should come to the basement!" Dad led the family team (except for Annie who decided it was probably best to stay put, less some of her peers were spying as this condition would be the talk of the town FOREVER) to the creaky, dusty, although rather small basement. This room was usually filled with Dad's tacky antiques, but now it was all shoved up against the walls. The floor now had a magical ideogram drawn on it in metallic gold ink, the ugly purple bottle from upstairs in the center of the magical circle.

"Oh honey, you drew on the floors! That'll take forever to clean!" Mom looked rather pissed, "And you used my good metallic pen! Shame on you!"

"Sorry, dear, but it was the closest thing I could find to real ink made from real gold. But you see, family, this is a magic ideogram!"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, that's right dear?"

"Yes, you took the words out of my mouth, Grandma: What is it suppose to do, Dad?" Ari stared at the bottle, not at all noticing the symbols written on the floors. Something about it just bothered him, as if the bottle itself was somehow mocking him.

"Simple! It's a summoning circle! You see, this bottle- yes! I have relatively good reason to believe it is the magical bottle, oh… 'Pollock's Bottle!' It has the power to change fates- if we summon the spirit within, it will probably grant us a wish or two!"

"Pollock? But Dad, that's a species of fish native to-"

"Oh! So this is how we can set our dear daughter back to rights! I forgive you dear… for the moment."

"Eh…heh… Well, everyone get together and join hands, and let's do this thang! I've always wanted to say that…"

After everyone got situated around the circle, all holding hands (excluding Dad who was at the head of the ideogram, ready to spew out an incantation of sorts) they awaited the magic that surely came next.

"Oh, spirit, powerful and great," Dad did his best at sounding bold, at the same time doing a _really _stupid dance that probably had no real purpose, "With power to determine fate! We beg of you to show your face, and bestow upon us your eternal grace! I believe that's how it goes…"

Stepping off to the side, Dad, along with everyone else, waited breathlessly.

Suddenly, the circle lit up brilliantly!

"Oh!" The light cleared, and everyone found themselves face-to-face with a bizarre looking ghost dressed in a VERY fancy blue tuxedo, "Very good to meet all of you!"

"Eh?" Everyone tilted their heads in unison.

"I am an Evil Butler. My name is James! I am here to introduce my lord and master, the great and terrifying epitome of evil itself! The pure vision of malevolence and badness!"

"…Malevolence?" Mom looked at Dad with an eyebrow raised.

"Badness?"

"InDEED!" A voice suddenly boomed out from the bottle, which promptly began bouncing of it's own accord, "Brilliant introduction, James, but now you will all know the name of the evil which now plagues you: Evil King Stanley Hihat Trinidad XIV! That's right! Fear that name!"

"Uh…right… King Stanley Hih-"

"For now, since I am in a good mood, you all can call me King Stan. Continue, mortal!"

"Right, King Stan… we called you to cure our poor daughter who is dying of a ghost's curse!"

"…But she's not exactly dying." Ari added in, quietly.

"Please, with your awesome powers this task must be a cakewalk for you!"

"I am not much for favors… but it would be a good chance to test what powers I have left…"

"Yes!" James nodded slightly, "A splendid time!"

"Thank you, James. Anyhow, in order to use my powers… you must make an evil deal with me."

"Evil?" Dad rubbed his chin, then glanced at the rest of the family. "Yes, if it is to save my baby's life-"

"Who ISN'T exactly dying-"

"Quiet, son. If it must be done… I will sell my soul! I will sell it ten times over to the devil!"

"Me too!" Mom gave a heroic step forward to the bottle.

"Same here!" Grandpa waved a fist in the air proudly.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, that's right, dear!"

"Very good!" James seemed to be as happy as a ghost could be, "But first let's make sure you all know the basics. Mi'lord here is the incarnation of the Great Evil King Gohma, who ravaged terror upon the world until he was defeated by the, of _course_ much, much more inferior hero Hopkins. You are to be terrified of him AND follow his services like good scared humans."

"Right, James! I've been stuck in this bottle for three-hundred years by some unspeakable error…"

"Unspeakable! To have his Majesty grace us with his presence, he needs to harbor in a living human's shadow!"

"I'd gladly give mine for my darling little girl!" Both Mom AND Dad spoke at the same time, standing tall.

"Oh, how splendid, easily corrupted humans already! Oh, but as it is His Majesty inhabiting it, the shadow MUST be in perfect condition! So, to start us out, we must have a contest of shadows. Everyone line up by height and we'll start the casting!"

The family all did as told, lining up by height near the side of the room. The Evil Butler, James, proceeded by conjuring up what he called a 'casting' circle, and brought in two ghosts as judges, causing the first-ever shadow-casting contest to begin. Everyone took turns standing in the casting circle and were rated- nobody got very high, until…

"Hm! I almost overlooked the son of this family. You come on up next, okay?"

"Uh… okay…" Ari very carefully stepped into the glowing green circle. It immediately sent a chill up his spine, but he tried to stand as still as he could. The ghost-judges barely took a look, when…

"Boo!"

"Kekekeke!"

"Oh! OH! The judges are stunned! They've never seen a more perfect shadow in their afterlives! Nothing but good marks, how brilliant! This means… The son, Ari is the lucky winner of the contest! Congratulations!" James nearly danced, he was so happy, "Everyone give the winner a round of applause!"

"Way to go Ari!" Mom was clapping and grinning from ear-to-ear.

"That's my son, you sure showed them! Hah!"

"What a brave boy, my Grandson, winning the casting contest!"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, that's right, dear."

Somehow, through the cheering, Ari could not help but totally NOT share the feelings of glee. He just now stopped to wonder what he got himself into, not paying attention to the fact the bottle was placed closer to him. What in the world could be in store from here? "I don't thin- AAIGH!"

He promptly fell over as a burst of black energy rose up around him- a tall, dark figure was standing behind him, yellow eyes glowing demonically. The evil king laughed, "Haha! A perfect fit! Now gaze in horror at the beautifully demonic creature before you, mortals!"

Everyone stared in silence, probably taking it all in.

Ari slowly sat up, looking over his shoulder, "Gaze in ho- … Y… You've…"

"Yes, even YOU'RE afraid!"

"Afraid? …" He didn't dare say what was on his mind, for rising up behind him was what could be described as the flattest black pancake, looking as if it came from a cookie-cutter, with a simple, stupid face plastered on it- his shadow, indeed, was literally standing up behind him and for all it was worth, it looked, to Ari, absolutely and totally stupid. He had to bite his tongue to hold back laughter, forgetting the seriousness of the moment, "Yeah… Terrified!"

"Wonderful! Now bring me to the afflicted one…"

After having led the entire family back to Annie's room, and after the so-called Evil King Stanley healed her, the family awaited to see the results. Annie simply hopped out of bed and exclaimed, "Think I can talk yet?"

"Oh, you can, how wonderful!" Mom was overjoyed- her visions of pretty princess Annie could now resume- "Thank the heavens!"

"No, thank ME!" Stan crossed his arms, frowning a bit.

"Right, thank you, Stan," Dad smiled, "But… uh… Annie… I think something happened to your shadow. That sure isn't the healthy color for one…"

"Huh? What?" Annie looked under her feet, then let out a shriek! "PINK!"

"WOAH! AWESOME!" Ari's eyes lit up, "It's fluorescent!"

"You stupid stupid shadow, what'd you do?"

"Quiet down, pipsqueak! I'd said I'd cure you, but I never said I wouldn't turn your shadow pink. Though it was a mistake, you'll have to put up with it. Hrhrhr!"

"Ooooh, now I'll never get married!"

So the chaos continued well on into midnight… and everyone was glad to get to his or her own bed. However, one didn't stay there for long.

In his dreams, Ari found himself surrounded by an eternal darkness. Though he would call, his voice was silent. Heading in any direction just lead into more darkness, a silent fear creeping up into him. Pausing to catch his breath, the last thing he saw were two glowing eyes.

"Ungh!" Falling out of his bed, Ari made a nice 'thud' as he connected with the floor.

"Dear? Are you okay?" Mom was outside of his room, just having knocked on his door to wake him up.

"Yeah..."

"Good. It's morning, and I expect you to go out and get some sunshine!"

"Okay, Mom." Ari threw his bed's covers messily back on, thinking this had to be the second time in a row he'd been awakened at a decent hour. No matter, though, Mom's awakenings were way more better than Dad's hearty laughes. Heading downstairs, Ari waltzed right out the front door, silently wishing that everything that happened the night before was a dream.

"Yes... It was all a dream... none of it happened... hrhrhr..."

Before Ari could respond with a classic shocked jump, his now-possessed shadow popped up in front of him. Landing hard on his rear end, Ari could only say what so many would: "Ow!"

"Hahaha! Face it- this is nothing but reality! From now on you're my slave and servant, Slave."

"Nice to meet you too, Stan."

"That's KING STAN or HIS MAJESTY to you, boy! You'll regret it if you call me otherwise!"

"Yeah. Whatever. What do I have to do to make you go-"

"Whatever your saying isn't as important as me." Stan puffed out his 2-d chest slightly, smiling deviously, "Now, Slave... I believe it is time for you to introduce me to the locals so they know just what kind of evil has inhabited their lands!"

"Brilliant idea, sir!" James suddenly appeared off to the side, "I'm sure they'll all scream like little schoolgirls and succumb to your evil powers! Are we, then, planning a conquest this morning?"

"It is a bit early for conquest, James, but it IS a good idea..."

"Breakfast first, Sir?"

"James... We never have time for breakfast."

"Oh... but let me tell you: the omelettes served here are splendid! Truly!"

"Yeah, Mom makes pretty good breakfast."

"Shut up! I didn't say you could speak, Slave! Come, let's go terrify innocent people! Hahahaha!"

"I'll be right with you sir... right after my omelette!" James rubbed his hands together, simply walking through the outside wall of Ari's house, no doubt anticipating devouring what was intended to be Ari's breakfast.

Meanwhile, our hero just sighed, and headed down the path to the main road. Turning onto and heading down the road to Tenel, Ari was busily wondering what he did in his past life to deserve something like this. He paused for a moment, catching a glimpse of his shadow- "...Where'd he go?"

"Oh? Me? Hahaha, stupid slave." Stan's voice rang out from behind him, "I don't always stand upright, you know. It's tiresome. I'll make an appearance after you introduce me to one of your mortal friends."

"Just one of those- ..." Ari's eyes locked onto the brown-haired girl from the day before. She was staring off into the woods, right where he had left her the previous night, a clear fluid steadily dripping off the side of her face. "Uh, are you okay?"

"..." She continued to stand there, not moving a bit.

Walking up to her, Ari found she was asleep, standing up. "Hey! Wake up!"

"Huh?" Her eyes fluttered open, "Where is the crayon box? Should be on the second... shelf..."

"Have you been out here all night? Are you okay?"

"Me? Oh." She paused, thinking on the subject. Then she nodded, "I'm adjusted."

"Uh... great..."

"Introduce me, Slave." An impatient cough was added.

"Oh. Ehmm... My buddy here wants you to meet him."

"Buddy? I'll buddy you, smart alec!" Stan suddenly popped up, "You'll need to be taught proper introductions, Slave!"

The girl stared up at Stan, eyes searching over him. Then she looked back at Ari, and said, quietly: "There's a suspicious silouette behind you."

"Yes, I know. This is King Stan."

"The one and only! Tremble in terror, mortal!"

"..." The girl stared for a good long time. "You remind me of a story..."

"Eh?"

"...Was called... Boku to maou... had an evil king... who terrorized the world... was defeated... locked in a bottle... funny story..." She slowly ground to a halt as far as her talking went, staring off into the distance with a faded look to her eyes.

"What in the?" Ari blinked, "Hello?"

"Wait wait wait a minute! You, mortal, you clearly know who I am! Why aren't you terrified?"

"...who?"

"YOU!"

"Me?"

"YES YOU!"

"I'm Corona."

"What?" Both Ari and Stan blinked at the random announcement.

"My name. Corona. It's the light you see around a lunar eclipse... kind've pretty to name your daughter that... I wish -I- was named Corona..." She tilted her head, staring directly at Ari's forehead, "That's the light you see around a-"

"Yes! Yes! We get it!" Stan suddenly whispered to Ari, "This one is utterly suspicious. She knows who I am yet isn't afraid of me. Perhaps you should investigate further for me."

"Why me?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

"Said so what?" Corona blinked, totally taken off-gaurd, "I'll do it! I'll be good! Don't hurt me!"

"Do it, eh?" Stan slowly grew a smirk, no doubt an idea growing in his head, "Ah hah! She is clearly already submitted to my evils! She's awaiting to join my evil army!"

"Stan, I don't think-"

"Well, young mortal, are you prepared for eternal loyalty, pain, and suffering in the name of your King?"

"Don't answer that, Corona, it's n-"

"Sure... Sounds like fun. Do we get homework in that class?"

"That must be some kind of code... but clearly her loyalties lie in me! Hah! Alright, mortal, you probably already know me by my full title. I am, indeed, Evil King Stanley Hihat Trinidad XIV. Now! To set an example for my absent-minded slave here, why don't you introduce me?"

"Okay." Corona nodded, then rose her hand to her mouth, suddenly calling: "Introducing... the King... Stanley Hihat Trinidad the fourteenth!"

"Very good! Now, all we need to correct is your pronounciation of XIV."

"Stan," Ari grumbled, "XIV and fourteen are the same thing."

"Quiet, you, I'm instructing my new slave."

"XIV is pronounced 14." Corona drooled lethargically, which dripped from her mouth down her dark blue shirt.

"No no, fourteen is pronounced 14. XIV is pronounced XIV."

"XIV is pronounced fourteen?"

"No no no! Fourteen is pronounced 14, and XIV is pronounced fourteen!"

"If XIV is pronounced fourteen, and fourteen is pronounced 14, isn't XIV also pronounced 14?"

"NO! There's a massive amount of difference here! You know what, just forget it. Replace all your fourteens and 14s with XIV, got it?"

She nodded, "I shall replace all my XIVs and XIVs with XIV."

"No, fourteen and 14."

"XIV and 14?"

"Replace 14 with XIV. Also replace fourteen with XIV."

"XIV?"

"XIV."

"Guys!" Ari was holding his head by now, the poor thing pounding, "Isn't XIV pronounced ecks-eye-vee?"

"...Slave Corona, hit him."

"No! No hitting the nice guy." She patted his head, "Nice guy."

"Ugh, even this one will take some work. Alright, slaves, bring me to the rest of the victims in this area."

"Fine..." Ari sighed. "Come on, Corona. Don't drool your brain out. That's assuming you have one."

"It is located in this general area." She drew a circle in the air in the general area of her head. "It's still on layaway, actually. The bills were steep and I needed... training wheels... and..."

"It's like she falls asleep in the middle of- ugh." Ari simply wrapped an arm around hers and dragged her off, heading for town, fighting off a headache the entire trip. "There better be something good for me in all of this, otherwise I quit right now!"

"There is a door..."

"What?" He noticed Corona became re-animated halfway there, slightly startled by her sudden words...

"A door... differnent for everyone... and this door is labeled... 'This is not an exit.'"

"...Next time you talk, try to say something useful. In fact, it's probably wisest if you didn't say anything unless it was useful."

"Useful like... look out for that tree?"

SMACK! "...Yes...t-things like that. Ow..."

By the time they had actually gotten through the gates, Corona had drooled about a quart of fluid and Ari had run into a total of four trees while mistakeningly trying to pay attention to the random things she said. After this, he resolved, he'd never listen to a word anyone said ever again unless it involved preventing him from pride-crippling self injury. Of course, he didn't get a single break at Tenel, since Stan had other ideas.

"Alright, now according to my predictions, as soon as the townspeople get a glimpse of me they should either flee in terror or kneel before me in fright! Haha! Come, let us see what these half-brained creatures do when they realize just who I am!"

"Stan, I should just warn you: Dad works as assistant to the mayor. He's probably already said MANY things about you-"

"Then this should be easy!"

"-that you may not find... oh... flattering."

"Eh? You mean he dares insult me?"

"They're not exactly insults, but I have a feeling..."

"Cool!" A little boy wandered up, staring up at Stan.

"AHAHA! Our first victim! Watch as he bursts into tears and runs home for his mommy!"

"AWESOME! Ari! Ari! Where did you learn that funny trick with your shadow?"

Before he could respond, a rather upset Stan shouted, "What do you mean, 'trick'? You should be wetting your pants by now, mortal!"

"COOL! It tells jokes, too!"

"And it is a kingly shadow..." Corona patted the boy on the head, "A very friendly, loving kingly shadow."

"NO! What happened to the talk we just had about introductions?"

"We... talked about... XIV... and XIV... did anicent doctors call... IVs fours?"

"...Whatever. Slaves! Find me someone with half the sense to be terrified of me!"

"Really, Stan, I don't think- mmm, maybe, Corona, can you pick somebody for us to talk to?" Hopefully, Ari thought, this wouldn't short-circuit her brain, but perhaps jumpstart it and get it working in the proper way- sort've like hitting something to get it running. "Go ahead, pick anyone."

"Okay, uhmm..." Her hand suddenly extended, finger pointing, straight at Random Villager A as he jokingly called himself. Lethargically dragging herself over, Corona felt as this was the time to introduce her King: 'Now presenting… King… Stanley Hihat Trinidad XIV…!"

"Huh?"

"Wonderful, Corona!" Stan suddenly made an appearance, "The wise human who hears that name would beg for their lives! BWAHAHA!"

"Wow! So you really CAN stretch your shadow out in weird shapes, Ari!" Random Villager looked excited, "Is it as friendly as your Dad said it was?"

"What is WITH these idiots?"

"Stan, I have reason to believe my Dad has described you in what's called a 'kawaii' fashion. You've been stereotyped as cute."

"Oh, but he is cute…" Corona nodded.

"UGH! Why! WHY? My predictions were that as soon as I would appear the humans would tremble before me! Yet they mock and tease me like some low-class demon! That's it, it's time to show these humans exactly how terrifyingly evil I am! SLAVE! Gather information so I can pinpoint the place to strike!"

"Yes sir, right away sir."

"Good response. Add a little more bounce to it next time."

"Yes sir…" Ari sighed, looking around. There was usually Scared Guy running about this time of the day, scared about something or another, whether it was about killer moths or wet bars of soap one could slip on. Surely even HE would be afraid of Stan, which would then make the day a hell of a lot easier. "Hey, hello!"

"Oh, hello Ari," The Scared Guy trembled, "There's spooky things going on lately!"

"AH HAH!" Stan appeared with a renewed sense of power, "Finally, a WISE human! Scream for your mother! Pee your pants! Bwahahaha!"

"Wow, Ari, you could get into the circus with that trick."

"WHAT IN THE? HEY! BE AFRAID OF ME!"

"Eh heh… don't mind the shadow. What's spooky?"

"There are… are… GHOSTS in the church!"

"You're afraid of lower class demons but totally NOT afraid of me? WHY?"

"Hahah! Trying to make me feel better, Ari? Say! Who's your pretty friend there?"

"Pretty?" Ari glanced at Corona, who was moving her eyes and head around as if she were watching something, "You mean her? That's Corona. What ARE you doing?"

"You know the little colors you see in your eyes sometimes? I'm totally trippin' on them right now…"

"Haha! She's funny too! You could start a comedy routine! Oh, but those ghosts are still there! Brrr! They must be after the treasure deep inside the church!"

"Treasure, eh?" Stan thought a moment, then motioned for Ari to speak to him privately. After the two were turned around, the Evil King smirked, "Now we have enough information. We will go to the church, convert the demons into joining my legions, and we will STEAL the treasure, which, no doubt, must be priceless! Then they will all cry and depression will sweep across the town, at which point I will take everything out! BWAHAHA! Brilliant!"

"Dude! No way!"

"WHAT? You DARE defy me?"

"…Uh, actually, I was saying… no way as in… 'No way! Get out! That's so awesomely bad, Stan!'"

"…Oh. You young ones and the lingo…"

"So to the church to make men cry?" Corona was still tracking down spots.

"Yes… yes, to the church! Bwahahah!"


	3. First Day of Slavery

Okage Densetsu - Lookit the Fancy Japanese

Chapter 3 - 

"Heh. Heh. That's funny..."

"What is?" Ari sighed, turning away from the church door that was locked. Corona had reanimated again and was amused about something, and though he knew it probably wasn't smart to encourage her, he had to reply.

"This... It's a church..."

"What's so funny about a church?"

"It's completely pathetic and worthless?" Stan chuckled darkly.

"No... There's a church in Chantal... who do we worship?"

"..." This question hit the side of Ari's head like a hearty slap, "...Now that you mention it..."

"They should be worshipping ME! Bowing before me for mercy... which I do not give! BWAHAHAHA!"

"...perhaps the church is a symbol that is empty and white... the blank peice of paper that reads 'this is not to be read by federal law'... now you've gotta go to jail... heh heh... better pray at the church... but to who do we pray?"

"...Corona, you may be scattered, but you have a DAMN good point." Ari blinked, "I've never even thought of that before."

"For a nice sharp point use only Belladonna Sharpeners- now THAT'S sharp!" She suddenly slouched forward, entirely asleep.

"I don't know about that one, Slave," Stan whispered, "She may be mad, but there's a method to it."

"Method if you're INSANE..." Ari grumbled extremely quietly.

"And why are we not inside?"

"I need the key. It's been closed because of the ghosts. Corona, stay- ... I don't think I have to worry. Dad should have it, so we'll swing by the office." Ari headed for the next-door building, the mayor's office. Heading through the door, he paused to smile up at the nice secretary, Miss Secretary. "Hi, ma'am."

"Hello Ari! You look splendid today, as usual."

"Thanks, ma'am..."

"Who are you to compliment MY slave without MY permission?" Stan made sure he was VERY visible by waving an arm angrily in the air, "You act like he's some free person!"

"Oh! This must be that friendly shadow your father was talking about! Hello, Stanley, is that your name?"

"KING Stanley, and I'm NOT friendly!"

"Did somebody wake up on the wong side of teh bed?" Miss Secretary cooed like she was talking to a baby, "Does somebody need a nappie-poo?"

"NO! I am a firm believer that naps and 'nappie-blankets' are unnecessiary! They will all be burned when I take over!"

"Aww. Ari, you better get poor wittle Stanwey to a bed. Hehehe. Are you here to see your father?"

Before Stan could start screaming again, Ari simply nodded and hurried for the main desks, waiting for his Dad to turn around as the man was filing some papers.

"Oh yeah, mortal woman? You'll be the first to die slow and painfully! Just you wait! AND YOU!" A shadowy finger pointed straight at Dad, "Turn around and do my bidding, NOW!"

"Oh?" He looked over his shoulder, then grinned, "Hello, Stan!"

"What are these pitiful lies you've been spreading? Me, cute, FRIENDLY? What are you trying to do, DESTROY MY REPUTATION?"

"What reputation?" Ari raised an eyebrow, but went off entirely unnoticed by anybody.

"Haha! You're a real funny guy, Stan. Now, what 'bidding' am I to do for you, 'my lord'? Haha!"

"Give us the key to open the church." Stan grumbled, slowly sprouting a headache, "Do it fast and you'll go home unscathed."

"Hah, sure! I have it right here!" He slid it to Ari, "Glad to see my awesome son is visiting his totally cool Dad at work! You having a good day, son?"

"Good? I'm fucking possessed by a sh-"

"Good! You enjoy the rest of the day! Haha! And who's your pretty friend?"

"Huh? AAAH!" Ari jumped as he looked over his shoulder, finding Corona to be -right- there.

"Boys smell good."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Ari snatched the key and pointed the sharp end at her, as if that was going to help his defense. He relaxed after her eyes glazed over and she began to drool, "Ugh... Dad, this is Corona. She's lost so I have to help her home. Or to a mental faculty."

"Already nabbing the women? Good job, Son! Don't let her go now, haha!"

"DAD! You're not even-"

"Have fun at the church, you guys. Should I mention you need to watch out for the ghosts?"

"Oh... we will watch out for them..." Stan laughed, "We'll keep our eyes peeled."

"That would hurt terribly..." Corona drooled onto the floor, instantly summoning Mister Janitor who cleaned the floor and promptly put a bucket in the general area of her drippings.

"...Come on, Corona. Let's go before I go insane." Ari picked up the bucket and pulled Corona along at the same time, figuring it was a good idea to try to keep the floor relatively spit-clean on the way out. However, by the time he got out, the bucket was halfway full. "Holy shit- how much do you HAVE in there?"

"Enough to-" She swallowed- "Fill six olympic-sized swimming pools a year."

"...Uggh..."

"Before that happens, we have a church to infiltrate, slaves!"

"Right." Ari set the bucket down and unlocked the door, then turned and headed back for the mayor's off-

"WAIT! Where are you going?"

"To bring back the key!"

"Why?"

"It's the right thing to do!"

"...Alright, Slave. I didn't think I'd have to explain this to you. Me. Evil. You. Slave. Slave of Me is Evil, too. Evil. Not Good. Good is not good. Evil is good. In a way. Evil is evil but evil in a-... Even you should know what I'm saying."

"Yes sir..." Ari sighed, pocketing the key, "Corona, let's... Where did she go?"

The church door stood wide open, signs of drool drippage running in the door. The bucket was gone as well. Ari followed along into the building, which was deathly silent. However, Corona was nowhere to be seen in any of the rows of benches or near the altar- but quick observations showed the trail of drying drool led through the door which headed down to the church's basement.

"Huh. That reminds me."

"Eh?"

"Oh, don't mind, Stan. Just... we've had a water shortage ever since the ghosts appeared here. I forgot the source to the town's water is down there."

"Who CARES?"

"Maybe -I- did..."

"You don't matter in this conversation. Keep walking."

Down the stairs, Ari noted that a wall fountain was as dry as dust- there was no Corona in this room, but the trail she left led into the back room of the church. Quickly following her footsteps, he opened the door and walked into the storage room. He noted that the pipe that was the town's water source ran through the middle of the room, but it sounded silent. Quickly, he looked around and caught glimpse of Corona, who was staring at the corner of the room, herself standing in the center. "Corona, you okay?"

"Ghosties in strawberry heaven can rest sweetly..."

"What?"

"Silence, slave! Can't you see she's luring out the ghosts for me?"

"Ghosties... spirits, tell me... the door... which reads 'not an exit'... where is it? Can it lead... us to the strawberry heaven... place of the unseen?"

A ghost -actually- appeared shortly after she spoke, looking slightly surprised. It was a bright orange color.

"Ahahah! There you are, lower-class demon! You probably already know of me and anticipated my arrivial, but just in case, I am your King Stanley Hihat Trinidad XIV! Now, no doubt you are prepared to join me, eh?"

"Boo?" It blinked, it's words(?) loosely translated becoming 'What in the hell? What a pathetic shadow.'

"Stan, I don't think it's working..."

"Hm, maybe different dialect. Bonjour... eh... uh... du fromage! Parlez le vous?"

"Stan... What in the HELL did you just say?"

"I -think- I just said 'Hello, my friend, will you join us'."

"Nope." Corona stood straight up, "You definately called him cheese."

"Boo..." Translated, that comes out like this: 'Mmm. _Du fromage._'

"What else did I say?"

"Boo!" Translated, 'Dinner time!'

"No time. The fight is now." Corona suddenly picked up her... oddly, now-empty bucket, taking up what looked like a battle stance.

"Out of my way, slaves! You are inexperienced and will only get in my way!" Stan stretched himself upwards, growing bigger, seemingly entirely elastic. "But this is your only freebie! So watch and-"

Corona suddenly ran up to the ghost- CLANG! The sound of metal hitting something at least -slightly- solid was heard several times over, as Corona wailed on the poor level-one ghost with that bucket until it was killed dead. Jumping back into her previous position, she didn't pay attention as the battle ended as fast as it had started. "Corona to level fifty-two..."

"...Woah. That was cool." Ari looked stunned.

"...Woah. That was unexpected." Stan shared that same look. "...Slave, is she asleep again?"

"Yep. She's asleep." Rolling his eyes, Ari walked to the water pipe- climbing up on a handy crate, he turned it back on, satisfied with the sounds of water suddenly running down the pipe. Then he hopped down, but remembered what Stan had come for: the 'treasure.' "I suppose you'll want that treasure... now where- ah, here we go."

Walking to a chest, Ari pushed the lid open, reached in, then stood up with the object in his hands.

"Great! ... Unholy ravens. What IS that thing?"

"Looks like... a glass tube." Ari carefully turned the hollow, oddly-shaped glass object about, "Also looks like it fits into something."

"UGH! What a total waste of my time! Whatever- we have the treasure, now let us go to the villagers to watch them cry! Ahahaha!" Stan disappeared, apparentally content with himself at the moment, still laughing even though he wasn't there.

"...That bothers me..." Corona fired up again, "His voice continues yet he is not visible..."

"Same here. Come on, let's get up and out of this place."

However, much to Ari's surprise, when they got out of the church, there was a whole crowd- the entire village, it seemed, was there to meet them. They all looked directly at Ari, a few whispers running through the crowd. Instantly, Ari thought they were mocking him... whispering harsh words about that stupid shadow behind him, and he slowly felt as if his only escape was to spontaneously combust in front of everybody. However, he was interrupted in this action (which may or may not have happened, we are not sure) when a voice cried, "Good job, Ari!"

"Huh?"

"You got the water running again! Awesome! And did you get the ghosts?"

With a renewed sense of pride, Ari grinned, but then shook his head. "No, we have my friend, Corona, to thank for that."

Corona bowed forward politely, holding the empty bucket against her back. However, she never came up from that bow, having fallen asleep again.

"Great! Awesome job, guys!"

"Lavish your affections on -me-!" Stan suddenly appeared, "These are MY slaves, so therefore -I- did it all!"

"You didn't do ANYTHING!"

"YOU DARE SPEAK BACK TO M-" The angry king paused. He noticed every single eye was fixed on him, and before anybody could've breathed, he felt he had an opening. "Yes, mortals! You clearly understand the evil before you! Now, you will all either submit your souls to me or we'll have to get messy all over the good clean floors! Bwahahah!"

"..."

"That's right, think it over, mortals... there is only one true thing you can do: join me!"

"...Heh..."

"Huh?"

"Heh heh... Hehehe! HAHAHA!" Suddenly the entire village burst into laughter, excluding the voice of the girl standing to the very rear.

"Wait! ...W...Why are you laughing? You should be terrified!"

By now, even Ari was laughing, "Stan! Stop! You're digging a damn hole for your-"

He paused, catching glimpse of the brown eyes at the end of the crowd. A frown graced her features as she slowly turned, looking straight at Ari with a look of most terrible scorn. All the world went slient as she headed away, everything seemingly snapping back into motion when her eyes disconnected. Ari now stood there, silent, staring, wondering... what he had just seen in those eyes.

However, the world ignored him as it usually did, everyone around him laughing their rear ends off. And much to Stan's displeasure, the town of Tenel was full of merriment for a few good hours, and he remained hidden until the crowd died down. Upon noticing the only audience left was Corona and Ari, the king popped up, absolutely trembling in rage, "They laugh and mock me... though they should be afraid of me... Am I a failure? A weak, wishy-washy evil king? SLAVE ARI, REASSURE ME!"

"..."

"Slave?"

"..." Ari started walking mindlessly down to the central part of the small town, not noticing Corona was actually following him. He felt as if he was drifting across the ground, not walking, searching for some sort of understanding. He finally met his destination- the space then occupied in front of the creature 'Julia'. "Hey?"

"Oh? Oh. It's you." Her voice was flat, "Liked the attention back there? You did a really wonderful thing. Good for you."

"Why are you talking like that?"

"I won't mince the words. Ari... I've always supposed you and me were to marry when you got older. You are the kind of man who wouldn't complain waking up to a cold breakfast, and wouldn't get upset if I went on random shopping sprees. No, you would just watch from the corner, and then smile when I come talk to you. But there is this one thing..."

"..."

"...I cannot be friends with someone who plays tricks with his shadow. Good-bye." She turned and silently headed off for her house, the afternoon sun making her dress give off an almost pure aura.

"..." Ari stood still, absolutely stunned.

"...Nice guy?" Corona set down her bucket and walked to him, looking straight at his face with a look of genuine concern. "Are you okay?"

"..."

"... Nice guy..." Corona suddenly wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, "...She wasn't worth it if she would say those things to such a nice guy."

"...UGH! Enough! The emotions of care are literally dripping off the walls!" Stan shouted, but refused to appear, "I have such a headache- cut it out! I am weary... Slave Corona, bring this Slave back to his home so we can rest!"

"...But... two minutes?"

"NO! NOW!"

Corona let go of Ari, "Nice guy better?"

"A little..."

"Okay. Stanley-chan says it's time for bed. He needs some tylenol. Tylenol tricks the mind... into... thinking it doesn't... hurt..."

"..." Ari forgot about being sad and was again weirded out by Corona. "For a mintue there... she was acting like an almost normal person. What in the hell is wrong with her?"

"Maybe it is not what is wrong with her, but rather, what is more right."

"Eh?" Ari looked over his shoulder to see Random Villager A. "What do you mean?"

"...You know, I don't know! Hah, I shouldn't say things I don't understand. But for some reason, it felt like I had to say it. You ever feel like that, Ari?"

"Sometimes, but I just don't say anything."

"Wow... I can never get myself to stop. Anyhow, still got that shadow trick going?"

"Leave me alone..." Stan _almost_, almost sounded as if he was on the verge of tears. He again refused to appear.

"Haha! A depressed shadow? Man, you can throw that voice behind you even though that thing isn't up! That's awesome!"

"...Eh, yeah, it really wants to be let alone now, though. If I... er... use it too much it could wear out."

"Hey! I never thought of that!"

Ari rolled his eyes and headed for home, but bumped into Scared Guy who was trembling up a storm. "Excuse me."

"No problem, Ari! It's just... just... oh, it's terrible!"

"What is?"

"Suddenly, all over the land... Evil Kings have appeared!"

"WHAT?" Stan was there like lightning.

"It's terrible! Brr! A man at the bar was talking about it, and even had a map which had all the locations of them written on it! They say there's even one in Madril, our next-door neighbours!"

"WHAT IS THIS TRIPE?" Stan started spasming violently, "All these lies! I am mentally wounded, and now you heap another helping on the pile? I should just kill you right now!"

"Oooh, it looks kinda mad now, Ari. Hehe, did I make it upset?"

"UPSET! GRRR! SLAVE! FIND THE MORTAL WHO IS SPREADING THIS SLANDER!"

"Don't EXPLODE there, buddy. Off to the bar we go..." Ari sighed, and headed for the bar. He paused, backtracked, grabbed Corona, and then -really- headed there.


	4. The Perils of Unpreparedness

Okage Densetsu - Lookit the Fancy Japanese

Chapter 4 - The Perils of Unpreparedness

Having gone into the bar, making sure Corona was parked over her drool bucket, Ari wandered to the added-on section to the bar to find who exactly it was spreading word about other Evil Kings. To his surprise, it was the Ringmaster from the circus, the mustached man being relatively intoxicated. "Uh, hey there… I wanted to ask you something…"

"Eh?" The man looked back at Ari, examining him. "Woah… you're like… terribly overshadowed. You gotta watch yourself, kid."

"…Yeah. Uhm, about this Evil King thing…"

"Isn't all… hic… government evil?"

"I'll agree with that, but I need to k-"

"Shut up, slave. Let me try." Stan slowly rose up, most indeed having a killer headache now, "Why are you spreading slander about Evil Kings? I am the -only- one! King means ONE! There cannot be many! So why?"

"Hic… Royalty divides…"

"Grr… Then what is this about the 'Map o' Evil Kings', eh? What's all that about?"

"Oh, you- hic- want that? You can have it." He threw it at Ari's head, who managed to catch it with expert reflexes, "I think I'm gonna barf…"

"Ugh! Move away from him, Slave, then let us examine that map!"

"Right." Ari relocated to the space next to the totally-asleep Corona. Unfolding it, Ari saw it had his town and the others around it scribbled on it- he ALSO saw Chantal, and was utterly surprised. "Wow, so that town DOES exist… now where do we find-"

Slowly, words appeared across the top, "In industrial lands breed dark things - The sewer evil brings - Head down with care - Take steps in stride and with flair…"

"Woah! Awesome special effects!"

"What ARE you talking about, Slave? Look at all those little dots- each one is a fake king! UGH! JAMES!"

"Right away sir!" James suddenly appeared in the area next to Ari and Corona, "What can I do for you, Sir?"

"Am I not the only Evil King! What is this tripe?"

"…Sir! They must be imposters! You did loose your magic- perhaps they stole it and are now trying to infringe on your brand name?"

"…Brilliant, James, I'm glad you're here to remind me of my thoughts. Yes, they must be imposters, trying to infringe on my brand name. Well then, there is but one thing to do: We'll scour the countryside and beat these beings senseless! Hahaha!"

"Does that involve switching rooms, Miss Koronori?" Corona slowly stood upright, awake once more.

"…Yeah. You have to follow this Slave there, slave Corona! Got it?"

"Aye aye, captain Pemmikan."

"…Whatever. But before we do leave… ugh… I have such a headache and I'm mentally weary… Slave, to your house to rest. It will do us ALL some favors, and it gives me time to formulate an attack plan…"

"Yeah, okay. Am I to go directly to bed or is dinner in order?"

"No! We never- oh wait. I almost forgot. You as an inefficient human creature need regular meals, don't you? Ugh. Fine. Quick dinner, and then I demand silence!"

"Yes sir."

Dragging Corona home (who Mom was more than happy to see, agreeing totally to give her a room and some food, finding her slow, lethargic mannerisms to be adorable) Ari spent the night pretending everything was relatively normal, ignoring Stan's words and Annie's pink shadow. He also tried to accept his Dad's social 'attacks', nodding at most of whatever he said. In the end, he wound his way up to his room and forced himself to sleep. However, again, he woke up due to a nightmare, at a decent hour.

"Ugh. I've got to stop this. I like sleeping in."

"Ah!" Stan suddenly shot up, seemingly renewed with a night's rest, "You NEVER get to sleep in under my command, stupid! Come, up, up! Our conquest awaits us!"

"Conquest? Are you SERIOUS?"

"What did you think I was?"

"Alright, alright!" Ari rolled out of bed, convinced that he'd be absolutely insane by the end of the week. His foot instantly made a splash as it connected with a wet object on the floor. Suddenly giving off a HUGE shudder, Ari knew he had stepped into Corona's bucket. She was snoring away, standing up in the corner of the room, but not drooling. "GROSS!"

Removing his foot carefully, he hopped the rest of the way out to the bathroom. After a shower, he safely emptied the bucket in the sink and then disinfected the entire bathroom. By this time his foot was itching something terrible, but he wasn't sure if that was his own insecurity or what. After getting things back into order, he nudged Corona. "Wake up now. It's morning."

"I am awake…" She snored…

"Wake up more."

"Okay…" She stopped snoring, but kept her eyes closed.

"That'll do. I'll have to pull you along downstairs, okay?"

"Okay…"

Dragging along Corona, Ari was surprised to see his entire family in the foyer, awaiting him. Even James was there, still dressed in that fine blue tuxedo, looking as dead as ever. They all called good morning to Ari, and he blinked. "What's going on?"

"What's going on? Son, surely you must know!" Dad laughed, standing at the head of the family, watching Ari come down the stairs.

"No, seriously. What is going on?"

"That's right…" Stan popped up, "I've decided on our trip to purge fake Evil Kings I will just take over the world while I'm at it. I told James and it seems the message was sent along to the family. Good work, James!"

"Oh, thank you sir, and let me say you are looking beautifully evil today!"

"Taking over…? Dad! I don'-"

"Don't worry son, you'll be okay! Haha! Now, say goodbye to everyone."

Ari instantly glanced at Mom, wearing a face that screamed 'HELP ME', whimpering out, "Mom?"

"Dear, don't be sad. You'll have a very good time. I went off on adventure at your age, you know. Now, don't drink dirty water, and write me letters every month otherwise I'll track you down. Oh, and I should give you this." Mom handed over a small music box, then she spoke quietly, "Your father gave this to me the day I knew he loved me. Now I'm passing it to you so you can give it to somebody you meet. On your adventure, there is no doubt you will meet many, many people and one of them could very well be the one. When you find her, don't be shy and push, push, push, Ari! Or you could give it to _her…_"

"Corona? Holy crap, no! I barely even know her!"

"You need to stop being so shy then! You take care, alright? Always remember there are open arms waiting for you back at home."

"Yeah…" In desperation, Ari instantly turned to Grandpa, again looking like he needed to be rescued.

"There isn't much for me to say, grandson. You've already made me very, very proud! So get out there and LIVE that adventure, and come back stronger!"

"O-okay. A-annie?"

"Yeah yeah, have a good time. But… ah… don't worry too much about my shadow. I'm beginning to think it's kind of cute!" She giggled.

"…G-G-Grandma?"

"Dear me," Grandma sighed, probably startling Ari by saying something -different- for once, "You are growing before my eyes. Child, never forget somebody loves you. That can make all the difference in times when there is no light. But… also remember… sometimes retreating is as honorable as winning a battle."

"…Okay. Thanks Grandma."

"Oh! Oh! Talk to me next!" James tugged on Ari's sleeve.

"Okay. Fine. Hi James. What is it?"

"You are blessed by doing such an honorable task! Helping the master… the master take over the world! Oh, I'm going to cry!" James instantly started blubbering, "The beauty of it all! If my services are required (sniff) just call me and I'll be there! Wah!"

"Gee, uh… thanks."

"So slave, is that it?"

Ari glanced around the faces, feeling he had TRIED to get help from everyone- then he remembered Corona. Walking to her (she was standing at the bottom of the stairs, actually awake) he asked, "Stan, does Corona come too?"

"Well of COURSE! I can't rule over my slaves if they aren't with me! Stupid Slave."

"Corona, do you -want- to come with? Really think, please? Do you REALLY want to take over the world?" He stared hard into her eyes, as if trying to see if her mind was actually working.

"Maybe." She blinked, then added, "But I'm more interested in finding strawberry heaven. Perhaps Stanley-chan will help me find the door. And somebody needs to keep the Nice Guy in one piece."

"…Thanks." Ari smiled softly, then turned back to the family, "I… uh… guess this is goodbye for awhile, huh?"

"Alright guys, ready? Three, two, one…"

"GOOD LUCK!" The entire family cheered, everyone waving goodbye as the mismatched party took their leave. Corona paused at the door to turn around and get a good look at everybody- her eyes scanned their faces, and then they narrowed.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves."

She left without seeing the looks of confusion sent back.

On the road to adventure, Ari couldn't help but think of all the terrible ways he could die. In fact, he had a whole mental argument over it, that went something like this: "Alright, your shadow is possessed and the only human near you is insane. I bet you I'll get hit by lighting next. Or we'll be walking and some masked chainsaw murderer will pop out. Or I'll get bit by a rabid squirrel and die. Or we'll stop at a restraunt and they will feed me poisoned food. Or I'll get hit by a deer. Maybe I'll just wake up and be dead. Yeah, that's what's gonna happen. I better buy a plot now."

"...Chantal..."

"What?" Ari looked up suddenly, just barely missing a tree.

"...I don't know if... we can get there in the normal fashion... or... if the door opens..."

"Listen, I really don't understand anything you say. Is there, like, something wrong with your thinking?"

Corona continued to stumble along, partially asleep, bucket in hand. She was leaving behing yet another trail, silent for some time. "What makes it wrong?"

"Well... nothing, really. I should have used a different term, but-" Ari paused to bend down and itch his foot- it still was bothering him from the time he stuck it in that stupid bucket, just now noticing his foot was slightly swollen. Shaking it off, he continued, "I just wonder why... er... it's so different in your head compared to, oh, anybody else's."

"...I tried to live beyond the stereotypes... to find strawberry heaven..." She suddenly snapped wide awake, looking ahead at the rope bridge they were approaching, listening slightly to the rushing water, "A bridge... I love bridges."

"...Yeah. Wh-"

"Slave! Look!" Stan popped up and pointed at the end.

There was, of course, a little ghost there.

"Corona, why don't-" Before Ari could finish his suggestion, he was, of course, cut off.

"No, Corona has more than proved her worth to my conquest. But you, Slave... you'll need to know how to fight! Take this one solo! Corona! Stand off to the side and watch!"

"Yes sir!"

"But-"

"The only 'but' in this conversation is a kicked one! Go go go!" Stan disappeared, as Ari walked onto the bridge, leaving the guy totally alone. It seems Stan also forgot the slight fact that Ari was totally unarmed. As soon as our hero was in the center of the bridge, another crabby ghost appeared behind him as well. They slowly closed in on him - Corona was asleep, Ari thought, so it wouldn't do to call for her. So he did the only thing anybody could do in this situation: Plead for his life!

"Holy - ! Uhh, hey, never mind! Listen I-I really think ghosts and supernatural beings are totally awesome! P-please don't hurt me- ohmigod, m-m-mercy!""WAIT!" A strong voice peirced the air, as a yellow, pink and white flash shot past. The gleam of thin metal whipped up and around Ari, barely missing his hair but slicing clean through the ghosts. As fast as all the chaos had started, it ended, with Ari cowering in the center of the bridge, his arms over the back of his head. Quickly, the figure ran over to him, shouting, "What in the WORLD do you think you're doing?"

"Uhm..."

"You don't even have a weapon! You shouldn't take on foes unprepared, kid!" The woman switched which hand was currently holding onto her pink parasol, then managed to take a spare sword from her belt. She forced it at Ari when he stood up, and before he could say thanks, the blonde woman had taken off back across the bridge, parasol back in her left hand.

"...Huh." Ari looked at his new weapon- it was clearly worn, but sharp enough to do what he needed it to do until he could either get it fixed or find another. He was glad to find it was relatively light, perfect for a beginning weapon. By now, Corona had wandered over, so Ari only muttered, "I guess I got lucky for once."

"Lucky? That was pathetic!" Stan lurched up, boiling over this incident, "You go to slay low-class demons and get saved by some passing woman! Listen," He spoke with a sigh now, "Your shadow is now very important to me. You'll HAVE to learn to just go ahead and KILL things! I occasionally render aid to my servants, but you'll be damned from the start if you rely on me, boy. So get your act together otherwise I'll devise a painful way to TEACH you the things you need to know!"

"Sorry, I just-"

Shriek!

"Woah! Where'd that come from?" Ari instantly looked around for the source of the little shriek.

"Nice Guy, down there!" Corona was hanging off the bridge, pointing underneath at the short shore. She needn't say much more before he had jumped off the side and was down there- two ghosts, not unlike the ones from before (actually, they were the same, rather pissed off ghosts- they both had bandages strewn about them by now) were getting revenge on a totally innocent target: a little girl, no older than four, trembling in the center.

"Hey, bastards! Take on someone your own size!"

The ghosts instantly reformed themselves into much more physical shapes- it was easier to hit things that way, after all- looking like flippy-floppy, killer rabits.

"Why is it always bunnies?" Ari suddenly brought his sword across the first one, managing to shear it down in one hit. With a spare second, he yanked the little girl by the arm around behind him as he took on the second rabbit. "Damn you, you cute (slash!) furry (slash!) demonic (slash!) mammal! Take that! (slash!) And THAT!"

Nothing remained but a tail.

"Whew."

"...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" The girl suddenly started screaming her head off, holding a stuffed cat close to herself.

"Woah woah now! Sssh!" Ari quickly put his sword away (only later would he realize he fumbled it into his belt and he could -swear- it disappeared when it did) and got down to her level, putting his hands on her shoulders, "Stop screaming! I'm not going to hurt you!"

"EEEEEEEEEE-Oh." She stopped, blinking tearfully, "You're not?"

"No, of course I wouldn't."

"Okay then." She shifted a bit, moving the stuffed cat closer. She had mid-length, messy, curly black hair. For whatever reason, a bit of it was combed up and had a band of beads around it, creating a little tuft that stuck straight up from the right side of the top of her head. She had on a red dress with a white-flower print, and had a pair of really simple sandals on that looked terribly worn. Though she was upset, there was a certain happy glint to her big brown eyes. "Are you my Da?"

"Huh?"

"My Da! And is the lady hanging off the bridge my Ma?"

Ari figured it out after that refrence and suddenly freaked out, shaking his head, "No way! I barely know her! Why is everyone assuming she's my girlfriend? I don't HAVE a girlfriend anymore! Stop accusing me!"

"Hehehe!" The little one giggled something terrible, "You're funny!"

"Funny... until..." Stan suddenly popped up, trying to be as big as he could (which wasn't easy as the space under the bridge was rather confined, so he really wasn't anything but his normal size) speaking loudly in order to surprise the youngster, "Until the demonic spirit that rules him lurches up and comes out to eat little children! BWAHAHAHA!"

"...? Grampa?"

"HEY! You're suppose to SCREAM!"

"Oh? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"STAN! I JUST GOT HER TO SHUT UP!"

"HURRY UP AND DO IT AGAIN!" Stan had his hands up against the thickness-free side of his head, which was useless because he could STILL hear the shrieking, "It's making my mind bleed!"

"Quiet! Sssh!" It had no effect, so Ari decided to take another tatic, "If you're quiet I'll buy you ice cream!"

"Okay!"

"...Amazing, Slave. However, promising to torture her is a much better way. That way they don't expect anything from you but pain."

Ari rolled his eyes, then led the little girl up onto the bridge to Corona, who was actually awake enough to greet her. "Hey, Corona, here's our little yelper."

"Hello, Rin." Corona waved.

"Hello, Corona!"

"Woah! You two... you know each other?"

Both nodded, then spoke at the same time, "She's an orphan and I hung out with her for some time to find her parents and mind but we didn't have any luck and by a twist of fate we were seperated and it's been a month or two since we've seen each other but I'm glad she's here." At the end of the outburst, Corona instantly fell over, entirely asleep, snoring up a storm.

"Woah... Oh, but that means- Rin, do you know where Corona lives?"

"Chantal."

"Yeah, but... where is it?"

Rin looked around for a minute in all directions, one finger in her mouth. Then she looked back at Ari and whimpered, "I'm lost!"

"Ugh... you better come with us, then."

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Stan shouted, "Who gave you permission to bring this bedwetting tearbucket? This is MY conquest! -I- CHOOSE WHO COMES! We can't have a little baby-child with, she'll get in the way and ruin everything!"

"Grampa, I never gets in the way!" She beamed, "Me and Sampson- that's my kitty-witty- we gets out of the way real fast. We're as quiet as snow and as 'nbisible as air when we need to be! Plus we can hide in places smaller than a peapod! And I'm not afraid of very, very big things at all!"

"But you ARE afraid of rabbits," Stan coughed.

"Oh COME ON, Stan. She just needs to get to an orphanage or something. Madril is just another bridge-crossing and short walk away. It's not like she's going to ruin EVERYTHING in that short of a time."

"Grrr... Fine. But no more random additions! And you, child, disobey me and you'll die!"

"Okay, Grampa!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Okay, Grampa! I love you!"

It was all Ari could do to keep from laughing...

So after getting Corona up and taking Rin by the hand, Ari led off the makeshift party once more. Heading across the field, he had to chase a few ghosts away, who Rin would stick her tongue out at first (no wonder she was attacked, he thought) and then Corona would meet them on the other side and deliver strong justice with her bucket. All went well until they went across the second bridge, meeting a roadblock at the end of it.

"Uh, excuse us, sir..." Ari tapped his shoulder.

"Quiet, quiet... I'm formulating something..."

"But mister, we gotta get through here!" Rin's shrill little voice kicked in.

"..."

"Please sir?" Corona snored, "Can I have some more?"

"Yes, yes..."

"We can? Thank y-"

"I do believe that is it! The magnificent plane of existence beyond time and space in a continuos fashion are interspersed with humanoids and paranormal existence- the arrival of the auguries of nature's calling henceforth the titles of tribulations over tumultuous eons, the physical representation of paradoxes and metaphysical theories with a bit of the nonexistent peripheral points on the dark horizon no doubt indicates that I am -indeed- Guten Kisling, famous doctor of ghost study! My hobby is clipping toenails!

Everyone blinked. Several times in unison.

"Hello," Stan suddenly spoke, "I am King Stanley Trinidad XIV. My hobbies are beating up on false evil kings. My other hobby is removing people who refuse to get out of the way and fill the rest of the space with nonsensical technobabble! Now get out of my way before my hobby side kicks in!"

"Hahaha! And the world's axis spins evenly due to fairy magic. Indeed!" The spikey-haired, lanky man laughed, heading off, making it seem like he was never really there.

"What... in the...?"

"No matter, Slave! Come, on to Madril! We have a fake Evil King to punish!"


	5. Those Filthy Rats

Okage Densetsu - Lookit the Fancy Japanese

Chapter 5 - Those Filthy Rats

The entrance to Madril was an impressive sight at first- two huge gears hidden partially in the canyon-side stood silent until Ari came up to them and knocked on the metallic surface twice. Suddenly the gears went into action, spinning at a fair speed around until two openings met each other at the path leading in to the rest of the town- hurrying on through, the gears spun shut behind them into a locked position, being, in all, a very clever gate system. It was one of the reasons Madril was considered the safest towns in all the world, so it confused the hell out of Ari that everyone, upon instantly entering, were all whispering rumors of the so-called Evil King that lurked in the sewers. Of course, he figured Stan would tell him to investigate, so our hero got one step ahead and simply walked over to a group of worried townspeople.

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"There's so many heroes here, all queued up. I don't think we have to worry."

"But to have any evil in our town... Brr!"

"Excuse me," Ari found his opening, "I just came from Tenel. What's going on?"

"All the way from Tenel? Sorry you had to come from all the way out in the country, boy," one of the men looked at him, "But it would be best if you went home again. There's an Evil King in our sewers- there were signs posted all over town about it. Only heroes and fools would bother with it, and the Hero's Club is already jam-packed with both trying to get fame."

"Oh, alright. I'll keep it in mind. Sorry for-"

The woman next to Ari had looked down and noticed Rin. Instantly she spouted, "Now isn't THAT the cutest little thing in town, huh?"

Rin giggled, as she was suddenly picked up by the very same lady, who was showing her off to the group who could do nothing but agree.

"Such a pretty little flower!" The woman suddenly noticed Corona standing behind Ari, "Does she belong to you two?"

"Eh? AAAH! NO! She's an orphan- I was coming and found her- Corona is a brainless drool machine- I don't know either of them- stop accusing me! I don't have a girlfriend!"

The crowd instantly burst into laughter, everyone saying, "Well, no need to be shy about it!"

Ari grumbled as Rin was handed back to him, his face red. He scooted away from the crowd, then sat Rin down.

"So, he's hiding in the sewers, eh? And what's this about 'heroes'? There's only suppose to be one! Uno! Singular!"

"Well, Stan, guess what: They're plural."

"Grr! Don't give me lip, slave! We're going to investigate that, then we're heading down in the sewers to open a can of whoopass! Girl, or whatever your name is!"

"Yes, Grampa?"

"See if you can scout out a way into the sewers for us!"

"Stan! She can't go alone! She'll get killed!"

"So?"

By now, Ari's blood was boiling, but he knew it wasn't worth it to argue, so he just shut up and grudgingly watched Rin salute and skip off with her stuffed cat. Being instructed to 'go gather information' as usual, Ari dragged Corona with him into the Town Hall, which seemed to also have the local Hero's Club attached to it. Upon entering, there were people frantically working behind the desks to get things in order, and the pink umbrella- er, woman- from before having an argument with the guard before the door to the club itself.

"Why can't I go in?"

"It's chaos in there, besides, there are so many heroes here that they could defeat a sewer full of Evil Kings. You're better off just going home, lady."

"I demand I be let in! I am a hero, more qualified than half the losers in there!"

"Yeah, sure, that explains why you're stupid enough to have an umbrella open in a building."

Ari blinked, noticing this statement caused the woman to tremble something terrible.

"Just let me in before I kill you!"

"Alright, alright, fine. I don't care. But don't say I didn't warn you." The guard barely moved when the woman slipped in around him. He then focused on Ari, monotonely asking, "Now what do you want?"

"Can I... uh... go in there too?"

"Ugh, I hate you people. Stalking women. Fine, go in, but listen dude, this hobby will get you killed faster than becoming a REAL hero."

"..." Ari didn't comment but walked in himself. The room was full of people waiting, the pink-parasol toting heroine again arguing with someone else.

"Listen, you're lucky I even gave you a number. Now be patient like the rest of these people!"

"You don't understand! I -MUST- be allowed to the sewers!"

"So did the three-hundred and thirty-five others before you."

"Grr! Let me pass, NOW!"

"I said you need to wait! And why do you have that stupid thing opened in a building? It's bad luck- you as a 'hero' would know that! Shame on you! Besides, it doesn't matter..." The man suddenly smirked, "Everybody knows your shadow is-"

KASLAP!

The man was lying on the ground, the woman gone before Ari could blink. "Yeow, hot temper. You okay, dude?"

"It s-stings... but in a g-good way... ugh..."

"...Whatever. Well, Stan, it seems there are at least three-hundred and-"

"I heard that, you idiot!" Stan appeared, upset by the sheer number of heroes, "So many against one evil... That's it! We're going down there FIRST!"

"...Didn't you send Rin off to find us an entrance be-"

"SHUT UP! Let's see if she's found a way down yet!"

"Right, fine..." Ari headed out through the door, signaling a Corona to follow.

The town was nothing but industrial- most of the buildings were made of concrete and simply thrown into whatever space was avalible, and others, made of metal, had gears attached to them, endlessly spinning. However, hardly a person could explain what any of it was for, but it was assumed it ran with the research center 'upstairs' - indeed, the town had two levels. The bottom was the low-class area, and upstairs the snobs ruled. Nobody knew why they grew to dislike each other, but that was just how it was. Ari found the elevator leading up was shut off, but that didn't matter since they were worried about the sewers.

"Rin? Rin, where are you?" He paused before two guards blocking the road, "Hey, have you seen a little black-haired girl run by?"

"Eh? No, no... Bob DID say something about a pink umbrella though."

"Yeah, this lady ran past without hearing us say 'Hey, you can't go this way.' I wonder why she has that thing when there's no sunlight down here?"

"She must have a good reason," Ari himself tried to stop thinking about what the man from before said, the words about her shadow- could she, too, have something possessing it? "Maybe it's a family heirloom."

"Hehe, maybe. Well, you can't come this way, sorry. Blocked because of the chaos. But... eh, you didn't hear it from me: there's several ways around this town. Just prowl. Hehe."

"Alright, thanks!" Ari began calling for Rin again, heading back the way he came. "Rin?"

"Rin?" A little boy looked at Ari, "Hey, that's the name of our new team member!"

"Huh? Is she... little? Has black hair?"

"Yep. And a killer stuffed cat. Oh, but I shouldn't say anything! You must be a spy of the Whisker-moles!"

"Eh? Never heard of them."

"Yeah right! They just got a new member- she's your age and had a bucket on her head!"

"...Oh hell, Corona..." Ari grumbled, having just then noticed she was gone.

"As a member of the honorable and way-cool Spotted-Cat team, I'll never spill any of our secrets!"

"Oh yeah?" Stan suddenly spouted, "Then how would you like an eternity full of pain and punishment?"

"Dude! ... Hey. Playing tricks with your shadow to get secrets like that Todd guards the door to the back of the town is cheap. And even more cheap when you make me admit he's in the building just behind you with the green roof. I, however, as a Spotted-Cat, will never leak! ... uh... whoops. Hey! Where'd he go?"

The door to the small house swung shut.

"Uh-oh. Maggie's gonna be pissed at me again."

Inside, they found none other than Todd, who cheerfully let Ari past since he knew the password - "Huh?" There was a path behind the building that led around behind the guards from before, the path closed off farther on. However, waiting before a building was none other than the umbrella-heroine, looking rather upset. Finding this to be a good time to perhaps see if she could possibly be a kindred being, Ari wandered over. However, never having experience with asking things delicately, he tried to skip around the issue.

"Uh... where... did you get your parasol?"

"Hmm?" She looked at him straight in the eyes, only one of her own visible. She had bright gold eyes that lit up her face, but she had her hair combed down over the left. "God damn it, can't a woman get through life without people wondering why she carries it around? Huh? Why do morons like you have to go and assume things that aren't true!"

"Ah! Don't kill me!" Ari cowered.

"..." She sighed, "Sorry. I lost my temper. But why shouldn't I be allowed to once in awhile? Everyone has emotions, even heroes!"

"Uh... yeah..." For once, he was actually WISHING Stan would appear, but it didn't seem so, "Sorry for asking. I'm just curious."

"That's okay, many people are curious. Without curiosity, we don't make new discoveries- in fact, I'm 'curious' as to WHY I HAVE TO WAIT! That's it! I'm going down by myself!"

"Wait a minute! Can I thank you for saving me?"

"Eh?" She looked him up and down, "Saving you? Sorry. I don't remember."

"Oh, that's okay. I was being pestered by ghosts and I just wanted to thank you for cutting them down to size, uhm... ah..."

"Rosalyn. Bye." She suddenly tore off, looking for her way to the sewers. She used logical sense and ran to a manhole cover, slid it aside, then jumped down. She cutely floated down into the hole with the parasol above her, disappearing.

"...Heh. She's kind of pretty."

"Don't let the false beauty of females sway you, Slave! There is nothing but lies and death in a woman's mind!"

"Then you must REALLY like them, because doesn't that make them evil?"

"UGH! I haven't ANY time for females, you idiot! Now stop jabbering and head down there and see if she's onto something!"

"Alright! Good god..." Ari climbed down the ladder into the small pipe. It simply led a distance up to another ladder, Rosalyn entirely gone. So he simply ran over and popped up, in the last section of first floor of the town. Putting the manhole back (to minimal scolding from Stan) Ari looked and immediately spotted Rin standing behind a pair of gates, humming. "Hey! There you are!"

"Hello! Hi, Grampa!"

"STOP IT!"

"Er, are you stuck in there?"

"Nope. I joined a club and now I'm the gatekeeper! I can't lets you in 'less you ask Maggie first. Sorry, Grampa!"

"STOP IT NOW!"

"Hehehe!"

"Rin, please? Let us in?"

She shook her head no several times. "Tell them you know me and they'll let you in, though, I bet!"

"Alright... Don't go anywhere. Where can I find Maggie?"

Rin pointed at the building to the right. "In there."

"Thanks." Ari waltzed right in, instantly being spotted by two small figures, "Uh, hey there. Can I find a 'Maggie' here?"

"Oh! Maggie, this is that spy I was telling you about with the crazy shadow!"

"CRAZY? I may be MAD, but CRAZY is not a term that dare be applied to someone of my status!"

"Holy crabcakes!" Maggie hurried over, "That's totally awesome yet stupid at the same time!"

"WHY YOU!"

"Stan! Stop before you have a coronary! Uhm, we need to get to where Rin is- oh, that's right. I'm friends with her."

"Uh-huh. Right. You're just a spy! A cootie-filled spy!"

"Yeah? And what are you suppose to be?"

"Maggie? She's the leader of the Spotted-Cat team! She's a tomboy- that's why she's known as Maggie of the Cuts 'n Bruises!"

"That's right! And you and your weak attempts to get in won't work, stupid Whisker-Mole spy!" She stuck her tongue out at Ari, but suddenly whipped around when there was the sounds of footsteps. "Oh no! He's let on to our location!"

Two boys, one holding a caged cat, the other sporting an awesomely bad haircut, and Corona who was tied to the cool kid's arm with a red dog leash stepped into the room. Corona had the bucket atop her head as if it was to be her mask. The kids had drawn eyes on the bucket for her and she looked extremely comical, not including the fact she had a red cape tied around her neck and a baseball bat in hand. The kid in the center spoke up, "Hello, Flea-bitten cats."

"Ugh! You're not allowed down here! This is OUR territory, you idiots!"

"Nahaha," The boy with the cage laughed nasally, "This building is so easy to enter it's not funny."

"That's right," The leader spoke, "But if you're going to argue about territory, then, well, look at this cage here!"

"GASP! Dilbert!" Maggie yelped, "You can't kidnap a kitty!"

"We didn't kidnap him," Corona spoke with a big voice, very uncharacteristic of herself, "We simply gave an astray mammal a new home! If you want her back, you'll follow our leader back to the rear of this building!"

"You can't DO that, you stupid meanie heads! I hate you guys!"

"Haha! Oh, and did you meet our NEWEST member?"

"Isn't that the one with the stupid bucket on her head?"

"Oh, but we found another... Come on out, lady!"

Rosalyn suddenly wandered out, wearing a face that read 'God, why me?' "Yes sir..."

"That's no fair! You have an adu-... Oh yeah? We've got a new member too! Right!"

Ari jumped, finding everyone was looking at him. "Me?"

"Yeah, of course, stupid new member! We'll get you yet, you stupid stupid cootie-butts!"

"Hahaha! Whatever!" The Whisker-Mole team sank off to the back of the room, the Spotted-Cat team following along close behind. They came only to see rows of boxes being pushed into place, hearing a faint voice from behind complain that she didn't sign up for it, and exclaiming 'Oh my god, I'm shedding tears...' before her pink parasol disappeared into the door behind the crates.

"A big bunch of boxes? They've made a wall of them! Okay, New Member! I was thinking they'd whip out their favorite trick, the 'Boxes You Can Push But Not Pull', but it seems now they've finally noticed we figured out the pattern. Up you go!"

Ari suddenly looked up at the boxes. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"That's right! We have no time to be playing games with babies!" Stan shouted, swinging a fist in the air, "We've got to get to the sewer!"

"Oh... that's right... if you help us... we know where the sewer's entrance is. It's secret, only for us." Maggie cutely teased, turning away from them.

"...Fine. Ari! Play their stupid game and get the information out of them quickly!"

"Alright..." Ari reached up and got the very tips of his fingers on the barely-there ridge made from the boards running across the crate above the first one. He quickly hauled himself up, and clung to any ledge-like surface he could. Feeling like he was going to fall, he hurried up onto the third. Setting his left foot down on a ledge, he suddenly winced and completely fell off, hitting the dusty ground, creating a cloud. "Ow."

"What was that for? Get back up there, New Member!"

"My foot," Ari spoke internally, "It's all swollen... what in the HELL is in Corona's spit?"

"GO!"

"ALRIGHT!" Ari got up and scaled the boxes again, much more quickly. Reaching the top, he hopped down, then shoved a row aside so the two kids could follow him. All together, they walked into the rear room, where the leader was awaiting with Corona, Rosalyn, and the cat-cage holding sidekick.

"Robert! Here we are! Hand over the kitty!" Maggie pointed at the leader, clearly named Robert, "Don't make me beat you senseless!"

"No."

"But... But that's so unfair! You stupid head!" Maggie started to cry.

"Hahaha, l-"

KASLAP!

"AIGH! OW!"

"You idiot!" Rosalyn now stood over Robert, who had a hand mark across his face, "I'm glad an adult finally got into this situation! You DON'T make a girl cry no matter what! Now give back the damned cat otherwise I'll tell your mother!"

"B-b... WAAH! I HATE YOU BASTARDS!" He suddenly ran off, sobbing, for the exit. Before he could, however, he jerked to a stop because of the leash. Trying to pull Corona along, he found it impossible and quickly untied it, sobbing the rest of the way home.

"...U-uhm..." His companion suddenly dropped the cage and ran off behind him.

"Dilbert! Yay! Thank you, miss!"

"Yeah... whatever. How do you get into the sewers?" She was holding her head by now...

"Oh, Rin guards the gates. Tell her she you can come in. Maggie says it's okay. And what to do with the last Whisker-Mole, huh?"

Corona drooled.

"...We'll take care of her, don't worry." Ari walked over and pulled her along, "Time for us to go."

"Thanks! Bye!"

Rosalyn followed, though impatiently, as they walked back out to the gates.

"Okay, Rin, we can come in. Maggie says it's okay."

"Okay!" She unlocked the gate and swung it open, letting everyone through, instantly attaching to Ari's arm. "Where are we going? Are we going down there?"

"Eh... Rin... it's dangerous and I think-"

"Wait! You're going down there? Are you MAD?"

Ari shook his head, "We're going to defeat the Evil King, but Rin here needs to wait like a good girl."

"You musn't! You'll get killed! I'll go myself and get rid of it! Clearly you have this family here to protect."

"AAAAIGH! STOP ASSUMI-"

"Actually!" Stan suddenly burst in, but didn't appear. Instead, he made his voice come from Ari's face, "That's why we're going! You see, that bastard made my lovely wife Corona- the one with the bucket on her head- mentally unwell! We must go down and get our revenge!"

"...Your voice..." Rosalyn shook her head, "Fine, fine! I'm coming with you, though!"

"No, we'll be fine. Just go home and mind your premature wrinkles."

"WHAT?"

Ari had his hands over his mouth, shaking his head, trying to indicate he didn't say that.

"We needn't such an ugly creature- oh, maybe you could scare it away with your immense bulk!"

"WHY YOU- ..." Rosalyn shook her head again, "He must have cursed you as well. Alright, little girl, I'll bring your Mother and Father down there and get them fixed. Can you wait up here?"

"Yep!"

"WAIT!" A portal suddenly opened with a flash, James's voice calling out. For a minute, nothing happened, causing slight confusion for the people watching. Then he suddenly fell down from above, head imbedding into the earth in the portal's general area. Getting upright again, he spoke, "Oh, I had felt something terrible was to happen, but now I am here, and the Master is safe!"

"What...?" Rosalyn blinked.

"Oh, this, erm... this is my butler. He knows some magic."

"Sir? Where are you?"

Stan appeared for a split-second, "Here, James!"

"OH! Right!"

Rosalyn, however, had caught a glimpse of Stan. "..."

"Yes, I do- OH NO! I forgot! I'll be right with you sir! I'm always supporting you, one-hundred percent! Here I come, Natasha!" He suddenly ran off into another portal, gone as soon as he had come.

"...Right. Are we going now?"

"Uh, yes..." Stan again spoke for Ari, "Come on, beloved wife."

"Yes, my dear..." Corona followed as everyone (including a Rin who snuck down last) headed down into the sewer. Walking in a short distance, everyone got to see what was probably expected: A rat. But this wasn't an ordinary rat- it was the biggest, roundest rat anybody'd ever seen, and that was saying alot. "Wow... look at the local wildlife..."

"Ugh! A big stupid rat! Maybe he's the gatekeeper?"

"You ARE rude!" The rat exclaimed, "Coming and-"

"EEEW! IT'S A TALKING RAT!"

"What are you, the Queen of Rude from the Country of Rude?"

Everyone blinked, staring up at the rat.

"Well, er, who are you?" Ari blinked again.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm the Sewer Evil King, soon to be Great Evil King! I will take over this sewer, and then the world!"

"Wait!" Rosalyn suddenly stumbled back a step, "This isn't right! You're not... you're not that bastard who..."

Stan suddenly lurched into his usual position, "HAH! You, a Great Evil ANYTHING? You make me laugh! Me, the Great Evil King Stanely Hihat Trinidad XIV will bring a swift end to you for spreading such trash!"

"S...Stanley? NO!" Rosalyn suddenly stared at the shadowy-one, "Then what is this Sewer King?"

"Eh? Do I... know you?"

Rosalyn grumbled, "I'll kill you yet, you bastard..."

"Whatever." The Sewer Evil King grumbled, "In this situation, it's best just to kill everyone all at once!"

"The fight is on." Corona held the baseball bat high.


	6. So THAT'S Why She's Upset

Okage Densetsu - Lookit the Fancy Japanese

Chapter 6 - So THAT'S Why She's Upset

The fight WAS on at Corona's command, all drawing their weapons. The Sewer Evil King whistled for mice-reinforcements, and we're talking giant mice. They were as tall as Rin excluding the ears, but she didn't care as she prepared herself from behind the lines. Rosalyn was the first to take on one of the mice, her blade flashing and singing in the air as she brought it down swiftly. Ari was trying his best to cause severe damage with his dull sword to another one of the rats, and Corona had knocked one like a baseball bat, home-run style at the wall. Rin waited everyone was occupied and then suddenly ran up close to the fight.

Dropping her cat, she suddenly spread her arms out to the sides, a large magic ring suddenly unfolding underneath her. Sampson, the stuffed cat, began floating and spinning in the opposite direction the golden letters in the magic circle did. The faster they spun, the stronger the magic built up, until Rin's circle was literally spouting out sparks. Suddenly jumping and giving a dramatic bow, the entire battlefield lit up with electricity.

The scent of singed fur filled the room along with a mousy squeak or two, the smaller critters having been cleanly slaughtered. The Sewer Evil King himself was rather singed, but still was standing. However, he along with almost everyone exclaimed, "What in the hell?"

Rin suddenly tore her way into the fight, squeezing around Ari who tried (but failed) to pull her back- jumping up, she hit the rat's face several times with the cat before giving it a sharp kick, running to the rear of the room. Before anybody could say much, the Sewer Evil King suddenly let out a loud groan.

"Ugh... no more!" It would have collapsed to it's knees if it weren't so round, "I'm defeated..."

"Amazing... But never mind that! Thank you, Rin! Now, give my power back to me!"

A burst of energy let off from the Sewer Evil King, who began shrinking rapidly. The magic was quickly absorbed by Stan, who laughed the entire time, stretching out slightly afterwards. The rat, now the -exact- same size as Rin, squeaked. "...Eeek! Gotta run!"

As he did, Stan groaned, "Oh, this isn't even a fraction of my power! Stupid rat! Oh well. Where is the next one, Slave?"

"Wait right there." Rosalyn spoke darkly, walking to Ari, but she had her eyes fixed on Stan. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Oh, just go away and be fat somewhere else," Stan chuckled, "Take that fugly umbrella with you- I bet it tastes good with some mayo on it! Hehehe!"

"Do you know why I have this umbrella anyways?"

"It's to hide your ugliness. It draws attention away! Hahaha!"

"GRR!"

"Calm down, and knock it off, Stan!" Ari spoke, shaking his head slightly, "What do you want to say, Rosalyn?"

Slowly, she took her parasol down from it's usual location, and as soon as the dim light from the open manhole above got it's chance to shine on her, her entire shadow became a flourescant pink in less than a second. Ari didn't need any more explination than that, staring down in suprise. However, our heroine decided to explain anyhow: "I was investigating a disturbance in the Momijiian Mountains, where they said this demon was poisoning the water supply... However, instead of ghosts, I found this bottle. Being a curious young woman, I popped open the top and was suddenly possessed by an evil spirit!"

"Oooh!" Corona gasped, "I love stories... can I be in it?"

"...Anyhow, I did what any proper hero would do: To spare the world the evil, I drew my blade to my throat and thought my last thoughts. Just as I was to sever myself..." Rosalyn suddenly grew a mocking tone of, of course, Stan, "'Oh! I'm suffocating! This figure... the butt is sagging and the hips are too wide!' So he left my shadow but it turned pink! PINK! Not even a tasteful pink, a flourescant pink that blinds people! My life was ruined, since I was an elite at the Heroes' Academy- nobody would take me seriously! Some girl'd giggle and I'd flush, then some guy'd laugh and I'd cut off his head! I've been searching ever since, so now I can finally kill you, Stanley!"

"Hey! You speak like you were the only victim!" Clearly Stan remembered this now, quickly swinging a fist down angrily, "You kicked my bottle off the side of the mountain! I had to wait three damn years until some explorer picked me up!"

"No matter, now is the time you die!"

Stan suddenly burst into laughter, "You cannot strike me! I am a shadow! You can't even touch me!"

A flash of silver suddenly rested against Ari's neck, as Rosalyn shouted, "Fine! I will kill him!"

"AAAH! STAN! HELP!"

"Hey! Woah woah woah!"

"Co-dependant, much? Would you like to return to your bottle and wait again for the perfect host, you parasite?"

"Don't!" Corona's hand suddenly slapped the top of Rosalyn's several times, "Don't you dare hurt Nice Guy!"

"CORONA! BE CARE-"

The sound of something splashing against the floor was heard, a lapse of self-control just being realized. Rosalyn stared in horror at what she had just done- her sword was sticking straight through Corona, the sound of a thick fluid dripping onto the already-damp floors. All was silent for the longest time, even from Stan, as Corona slowly looked down. She took ahold of Rosalyn's hand which was still wrapped around the sword's hilt and quickly had her pull the blade back out. Then she looked back up, yawned, and said: "Do we have to write that in our planners?"

"What... in the... unholy..." Rosalyn blinked at her blade, which was covered with blood, and at the floor, however, Corona seemed utterly and perfectly fine besides the small hole she had running through her chest. "...Right- I'll still kill you, damn it, Stan! Turn my shadow back now and you'll go swiftly and painlessly!"

"Hey." Stan totally ignored Corona by this point, although his first slave was trying to make sure she was okay in a panicked fashion, "Listen. I can't change it back."

"Why not?"

"That is a sign of my influence on your being- but I haven't my full powers. But if you come along with me and help me regain my powers, the faster you get your shadow back. See?"

"The hell I'd ever work with someone like you! Dark and evil and stupid!"

"Stupid, eh? You're the stupiest of the stupid!"

"Guys! We've gotta tape up Corona!" Ari yelped, trying to break through the argument.

"The one who's stupid says stupid, stupid stupid stupid shadow!"

"OH YEAH? At least -I'm- not FAT! HAHAHA!"

"Yes you are, you fat-headed, fat-butted stupid shadow!"

This argument continued along well into the night. Miracuosly, Corona showed absolutely no ill effects, and stopped bleeding on her own. Rin was scolded a bit by Ari for following, but fell asleep in the last hour of the argument and was held the rest of the time by the same one who scolded her. After he had gotten everyone convinced that bed time was in order, at least for Rin's sake, Ari led everyone to the hotel and registered two rooms- one for himself, Rin, and Corona (Corona would fit in the closet, he figured, and sleep upright as she always did) and the other for the now-pissed off heroine, Rosalyn. But before he could usher the parasol woman off into her room, she was visiting theirs.

"Slave! Why is this woman in my room?"

"Beats me, Stan. What do you need, Rosalyn?"

"Oh, nothing," She smiled innocently, "I just was curious... Stan doesn't have a single weakness, does he?"

"Haha, trying to lure me with such a stupid trap! Of course I don't!"

"Not a single one?" She beamed.

"No! As long as his shadow exists in the world, I will continue! Bwahahah!"

"Alright, I see. Goodnight, everyone."

Ari nodded as she left, walking to the bed. He carefully lied Rin down on it, then threw the covers over her and tried his best to tuck her in. Then he turned and looked to Corona, "Are you really okay?"

"Zzzz..."

"...I guess..." He walked over and gently led her to the closet, bucket included, and shut the door- pausing, he turned around and opened it a crack just in case. Looking around the room, he found there was only one bed. Looking back at Rin, he gazed at her soft, relaxed expression, asleep and looking like a little angel. Slowly he walked over, took the pillow her head wasn't on, then pulled the spare blanket off the edge of the bed. Lying down on the floor, with his head on the pillow, he tossed the blanket over himself and tried to get some sleep.

"Hey."

"Uhn..." Ari rolled over a bit, finding the wooden floor a bit less comfy than it should be.

"Hey! Wake up!"

Ari's eyes flit open, and he found a Rosalyn to be staring straight down at him. Startled, he shot upright, blanket slowly falling off him thanks to gravity. He spoke quietly yet quickly, "What are you DOING in here?"

"Well, he said 'as long as this shadow exists'... so I figured he couldn't come out at night, in a dark room, where there ISN'T any shadow whatsoever. A perfect time and place for privacy."

Suspecting the worse, Ari whimpered, "But there's a little GIRL sleeping in here..."

"Hm? Oh." She lowered her voice, not even picking up on Ari's worry, "Sorry. Listen, I'm sorry that 'thing' has attached to your shadow..."

"Uh...okay..."

"Listen, I'm going to come with you. I have a plan, too: We'll head for Rashelo. Word is the Princess is visiting, and the royal family is claimed to have great magical power- if we visit, we can ask her to seperate Stan from you. But I'll pretend I'm just trying to help that creep get rid of Evil Kings. Sound good?"

"Yeah..."

"Don't tell him, now."

"Course not."

"Good." Rosalyn grinned in the darkness, "Keep your head up high. You're going through some serious shit not even the strongest heroes have to go through. That makes you so much more stronger than they are. I mean, you're sleeping on the floor so a little girl can get her proper rest- that's true heroism there. Now, you have the best night you can have and we'll start along tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay..." Ari blushed a bit at the words used to describe him.

"Okay. See you then." She walked past, but then leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"...My first..." As red as an apple, it took Ari fifteen minutes to actually -move- again.

"Wake up!"

"Uhn..."

Rin suddenly sat ontop of Ari, "Okay, I get to sit on you then!"

"Hey... Hey now!" He laughed, although he didn't get much sleep, "You'll crush me to death!"

"That's cause I'm a BIG girl!"

"Oh yeah?" Ari suddenly shot up into a seated position, grabbing Rin and giving her a sound tickle, "Take that!"

"Hehehehe! Stop- Don't! No! Hahahaha! Cut it out!"

Both of them were laughing by the end of it, until Ari stood up and brought Rin up with him in a quick pull, letting her go for a second and catching her, the girl now being held securely. She looked a bit surprised by the sudden motion, but in the end didn't mind it, clinging to his shirt. "We gotta wake up Corona now!"

"That we do!" Ari walked to the door, then said, "Oh dear, my arms are full. Can you open the door?"

"Sure!" Rin reached out, but found the reach to be a little to far- Ari leaned forward, and she grasped the door and swung it open. "Wake up!"

Ari suddenly jumped to the side as a very dead Corona fell out face-first. Both boy and little girl started SCREAMING something terrible, summoning Rosalyn to the door. Finding it locked, she kicked it down and burst in, blade in hand, shouting, "What?"

"SHE'S DEAD!" Ari screamed, as white as a ghost, backing away from Corona.

"Oh holy-" Rosalyn instantly got down beside the girl and listened for a heartbeat. She could detect a faint murmur, so she checked for breathing, but paused notcing that Corona was, of course, drooling. Gingerly scooping up a bit on her finger, Rosalyn shook her head. "She's not dead. It's still warm and her heart is beating... somewhat. She does need some medic- AAH!"

Corona was instantly upright, smacking her lips. "Breakfast?"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" All three of the 'normal' people were suddenly bunched together, screaming.

"WHAT'S THIS NOISE?" Stan shot upright, "I want it SILENT until noon!"

"Breakfast?"

"We haven't time for breakfast!"

"...Oh."

"Now SHUT UP!" Stan suddenly disappeared, grumbling something terrible.

"A-a-are you well now?" Rosalyn blinked- she suddenly let go of Ari and straightened herself up, clearing her throat, "Or would you like some assitance?"

"Huh? But I got all my homework done..."

"T-think the hotel manager is g-g-going to complain about the blood in the closet?" Ari trembled, and swallowed nervously.

"...Let's not find out. Uhm, grab your bucket and let's go... quickly."

"Okay." Corona picked up the blood-drenched object, then hummed cutely and wavered her way outside to the bizarre looks of the hotel manager. The rest of the party snuck out as the manager just came to investigate, a loud shriek rising from him as well. Outside, Corona smiled something terrible, "Closer to strawberry heaven now..."

"Okay, Corona, we're getting you to a doctor. Like, right now." Rosalyn slowly took ahold of the girl's arm.

"But..."

"No but's. Come on."

"But..."

"No, now come on!"

"I feel fine."

"You freak! You were almost dead a few minutes ago!"

Corona suddenly started skipping about, leaping gracefully here and there, proving she was most certainly not comatose.

"Rosalyn, I think we can let it go." Ari blinked, watching her dance. He took a step, and suddenly winced, "Ow!"

"What?"

"My foot..." By this time, he could -see- the red swelling crawling up his ankle, "Okay, she doesn't need the doctor, but I do... ow..."

The doctor- at least, the trustworthy one (you see, the one on the lower level had a habit of resorting to chainsaw when it couldn't be cured by salt tablets) lived upstairs, and by now, the city got the elevator running. So they took it up, Rosalyn helping Ari. Corona, by this time, had Rin, and was amazingly doing an extremely good job of carrying her on her shoulders. As they stepped out of the elevator, they heard a faint voice...

"Please... please listen to my song..." A blonde-haired, pink-dressed girl with a pink, oversized bow atop her head was trying to get attention from passerby, who all would ignore her and continue. "Anybody..."

"Come on, the doctor is this-"

"Wait, Rosalyn." Ari moved away from her, limping his way up to the girl. "Hey there."

"Huh? Oh, hello!" The singer smiled brilliantly, her green eyes shining, "Will you listen to me?"

"Yeah, sure!" He tried to give his best smile. He had heard from his Mom many times that it was excellent luck to listen to street singers when on adventures, and anyhow, it made him feel as if he was doing something good. "Let her rip!"

"Alright, this song hasn't a title... or any words... but I believe..." She began singing, her voice light and airy, the only words being 'La'. She sang for a minute, looking as if she was in heaven.

"UGH! STOP!" Stan screamed, "What are you trying to do! Kill everything's sense of hearing within a five-mile radius?"

"Oh?" She paused, faint tears welling up in her eyes, "It's not good?"

"It's TERRIBLE!"

"Alright... uhm..." She sniffled, "How can I fix it...?"

"Well," Ari thought for a moment, "Your voice needs work."

"That's right!" Stan spoke loudly, "Sing like you NEED to be heard- the best noise is produced from the gut! Project and get your point across!"

"Okay, sing from my gut..."

"Then work a bit on the beat."

"A steady, simple beat is the best! You can't go all over like a frightened child!"

"My beat... got it! Any more?"

"Uh, work a bit on your spirit."

"Spirit? But my words come from my heart..."

"No no no! Sing with ALL parts, not just an organ made to pump blood! Sing like you HAVE to have your message used, and for the hate of ravens, get some better lyrics! Use words like 'Darkness', 'Evil King', and use topics like 'Conquer the world'!"

"Alrighty!" The girl grinned, "I think I can now sing..."

"Alright, give it a try." Ari smiled right along with her.

"Ahem..." She grew a deep, full-bodied tone, rasing her microphone to her mouth, "Oh, I am not an Evil King... But if I were such a thing, To reach my heart, you'd go to the darkest dark... and with that power the world I'd take- And a connection we would make, oooh...!"

"It's getting there. Just keep practicing." Stan crossed his arms, "And try to make a dance routine. Those things are awesomely bad if done right."

"Alright, thank you... uhm..."

"Stanley H-"

"Ari!"

"HEY! SLAVE!"

"Alright, Ari... thank you... can I call you coach? Thank you, coach... By the way... my name is Linda." She smiled, "Will you be coming back?"

Ari nodded.

"Then... I will always be waiting here for you... Coach... oh, Ari, I mean. Come listen to me again soon." She winked devilishly, probably knowing she now had that teenager hooked like a tuna fish. She waved as he was dragged off by Rosalyn to the doctor's, a small added-on building that was almost literally taped onto the main research center. "Hehe... hehehe."

"This is so bizarre. I've only seen this kind of reaction back near the Momijiian Mountains."

"Well, what IS it?" Ari stared at his foot, which was all terribly swollen and red, and incredibly sore.

"It's the same kind of allergic reaction everyone was having to the water supply- they'd drink it, and their hands and feet would swell up. Bathe in it, they'd swell up entirely. Thank goodness there is a cure for it, let me go mix it up..."

Ari watched the doctor leave, then blinked. "Holy crap... those mountains... Rosalyn mentioned them and- Wait a minute! That buck-... oh my..."

The doctor suddenly re-entered and pulled out a small bottle. Quickly, he treated the sore foot with an injection (Ari passed out as soon as the needle came into the picture) then called for somebody 'manly' to sit with him until he revived. Then the doctor went about examining Corona.

"You awake now?" Rosalyn had been decided to be the most 'manly' in the room, and she didn't even complain.

Ari opened his eyes, lying in one of the small beds in the building. His foot felt much better- numb, but it wasn't sore- and he nodded. Slowly sitting up, he was pleased to see his foot had gone down in size, but it was still red. "Do they have to cut it off?"

"Nope, not at all! It'll go down more in a bit. He said you could probably still travel on it if you had to." She smiled, "And Corona's in the bed next to you, doing fine."

"...Was anything... er... wrong with her?"

She just shrugged, looking as lost as Ari.

"...Yeah. When can we leave?"

He was almost wishing he hadn't said that, because as soon as he did, he had a little four-year old hanging off his arm, a teenaged girl drooling on herself to the left and a parasol-carrying heroine on his right, not to mention a shadow currently screaming at him for wasting time at the doctor's. All he could think about was how pathetic his life had become within only about three days. But that didn't help as he headed out of town, staring at the great expanse before him- it was a straight course to the lake-town, Rashelo, where the Map O' Evil Kings directed them to go. He had a long way to go before him, and it seemed it was about to be extended, since the spikey-haired scientist was once again being a roadblock...

Oh well. Ari kept in mind they could always come back. Maybe that Linda girl was 'the one' his mom mentioned. He couldn't help but smile at the thought.


	7. A Mess of Royal Porportions

Okage Densetsu - Lookit the Fancy Japanese

Chapter 7 - A Mess of Royal Porportions

"...Uh, excuse us, what was it... Mister Kis-"

"Doctor Kisling." He spun around to face the group, examining them all thorougly. "By the look on your faces and suggestive judgement I'd say in a successful fashion you were about to ask me to relocate my being to another latitude."

"...Uhm, well, not like that..." Ari blinked. Why did this man have to use such words? "But... okay, yes."

"Hmm. You people interest me greatly. The one to the left is constantly drooling: what function does this serve, and how long can she do it? The little one hanging off your arm: How heavy is she? How long will your arm hold up from that weight? How long will she hang off? Then lastly, the one on the right: What ARE her seemingly perfect measurements?"

"...Hey!" Rosalyn frowned, but had a splash of red across her cheeks.

"And what in the good heaven's name is THAT thing?" Kisling's finger suddenly shot out, pointing at Stan, "It looks like a shadow and has no thickness, yet it seems to have a devilishly keen smile splashed on it's 2-d face."

"That's because I am MORE than a shadow! Hahaha! I am the Great Evil King Stanley Hihat Trinidad XIV!"

"Brilliant, it can speak." Kisling looked rather excited by all of this, "I am a doctor of ghost research! I do believe that thing is of the undead. There must be something attracting it to your paticular party, and-" Kisling glanced at Ari, then looked at Rosalyn- "I believe that this woman here, with the divine figure, is attracting them with terrible bad luck and good looks!"

"What? Hey, that THING was attached to his shadow before I ca-"

"But you came to him, did you not?"

"...No... he... approached me... and..."

"Case in point! That means that I, Guten Kisling, famous doctor of ghost study, will stalk- er, follow you along to further my research! What makes you a ghost magnet? What kind of ghosts come? Can I have your number?"

"Cut it out, you freak!" Rosalyn stomped her foot down, "You're scaring me!"

"Right!" He suddenly merged into the group like he was always there, "Alrighty. Let's continue."

"Ugh..." Ari shook his head as he began walking, trying his best to keep Rin entertained by holding his arm up. After the first bridge, however, he had to move her to his shoulders, which she found just as amusing. He began commenting, mentally, that he felt like a father, which was probably a bad thing. It didn't help that the people behind him were such freaks, either: he felt that it couldn't get any worse, only better. He kept thoughts boiling in his mind until they got to the beach before the bridge that led to Rashelo itself, straight out onto the lake. But before he could even attempt to get on...

"A circus!" Rin grinned, pointing off to the west- indeed, there was a tent and everything, but nothing much happening there.

"I don't think they're open..."

"I wanna go see! Let's go see! Come on, let's go see!"

"Alright. Will you guys wait here?" Ari rolled his eyes, looking at everyone.

"No way we're letting you out of our sight," Rosalyn spoke matter-of-factly, "We'll all come."

"Indeed, I can't look away for one minute! I might miss a paranormal encounter!"

"Nobody cares what I think..." Corona did her usual lethargic drooling.

"Alright then. We're only going to SEE, Rin, I highly doubt anybody's there, though."

They all walked over and found, indeed, there wasn't a show in order since the Ringmaster was missing (Big surprise, thought Ari) and they were basically just waiting for him to come. However, this didn't make Rin content, so she clamored to see some of the preformers. Stepping in to one of the actor's tents, Rosalyn, Rin, and Ari stared in utmost horror at the figure before them.

"Hey guys!" It was the Sewer Evil King in his smaller form, "How's it hanging?"

"Hey! If you're plotting something evil I'll kill you on the spot! Sabotaging a circus, a source of pure-"

"Woah, calm down, parasol girl. I'm not evil anymore."

"Really?" Ari blinked, "Do you remember WHY you were evil in the first place?"

"...Not... really. I just felt like I should take over the world, and that the secret was in the back of the sewer. But after you whipped it out of me, I don't care in the least about taking over. In fact, I just got a job here at the circus! The pay is cheap, but hey, at least I've got something to do!"

"Well..." Rosalyn shifted uneasily, "...If I hear you do anything evil, I'll be the first on the scene, blade at the ready."

"Yeah, okay. But you won't be hearing much about me anymore, I suppose. The fame was fun while it lasted. You guys take care now!"

"Yeah..." Ari led everyone out, then blinked. "What in the hell?"

"Aigh! And he DARED call himself an Evil King! This DISGUSTS ME! Evil is everlasting!" Stan was clearly pissed about yet another trivial topic, and almost everyone ignored him except Kisling who wrote the words frantically down in a book, "I'm glad we beat the shit out of him! We should do it again!"

"No thanks, Stan. We've got another Evil King to bother with, remember?" Ari headed off for Rashelo, "You'll have to make a plan for us to act on, remember?"

"Oh, right. Onwards! Bwahahah!"

At Rashelo, just as Rosalyn had said, there were several people from wide and far who wished to meet the Princess. The town, made entirely of docks (you see, the entire town was on the lake itself, the platforms all anchored to the lakebed. There was a huge, crooked tower far off in the deepest part of the lake, which nobody knew much about, but it sure made for something to look at) was packed with people anxiously trying to get a glimpse of the royal girl. Setting Rin down, Ari gazed over the town in awe- he'd never been this far away from home before, and he hadn't seen so many people in one place.

"Wow..."

"Alright, I believe we can get to her this way! Everyone follow!" Rosalyn headed off, leading the party around, off to a brick platform (the only in the entire town) which the mayor's office was on, no doubt where the Princess could be found first. She didn't notice Ari didn't follow, however, completely set on just finding the royal one.

"That's it!"

"!" Ari jumped at Stan's sudden outburst, who forced them into another 'secret conversation huddle'. "What?"

"These pathetic people seem to be obsessed with this 'Princess'. I have the power to brainwash people- if we take over her soul, she can command them to follow us! Haha! What a perfect plan!"

"Indeed, sir!"

Ari jumped again at James's random appearance.

"It's a perfectly evil plan! And because I am so loyal, I have already discovered, for you, that she is headed for the tower! You'll have to follow along, Master, but oh! Take care! I couldn't have anything happen to you, your Majesty!"

"Don't worry, James, I can still kick SOME ass even if I don't have all my powers..."

"You could wear yourself out! Let Ari here do the work. That IS what a slave is for, master!"

"Right! Ari, I want you to take James's example! He's dedicated, loyal, and-"

"Oh! That's right! I've got to run! See you, Master! James, right behind you from afar, one-hundred and two percent!" He suddenly bolted.

"...Right... he'll be back later. Anyhow! Let us find this princess!"

Catching up to the rest of the group (which involved winding around and through crowds, much to Ari's annoyance) he found a good spot to stand and immediately noticed the Princess. She had long blonde hair, her bangs being so thick they could've been woven into rope. A brown, metal tiara graced her head - her dress, though not the most gorgeous thing, was red and white, the bell-like skirt having criss-crossing belts across it that were rather unusual but fun to look at. (Though the author comments this made her hard as hell to draw accurately.) Her skin was like fine china, a pale color in contrast to the things around her. Her eyes were big, a firey-red color, but Ari noticed they lacked a certain shine. She was speaking with the mayor, a butler close behind the girl, who had a hawk's eye locked on the girl. Instantly, for some reason, Ari no longer trusted that man...

All was well until the entire crowd shifted to the center-dock, which had the town's memo board and was the site of discussions during the day. The Princess was saying to everyone that she would be back without a problem, you see, and of course the entire population agreed with her. That is, until something dramatic happened right about now.

There was a sudden splash as a huge, round, fish-creature lunged itself out of the water and made quite a noise when it landed on the wood planking. Everyone gasped as it suddenly boomed out, "Haha! Foolish humans!"

"Ugh! Another imposter!" Stan suddenly popped up, shaking a fist, "Who are you to burst in and speak like that, you fraud?"

"Fraud? I am none other than the Evil Aqua King! Hahaha! I'll be taking over the world, you see, and to start it off-" he suddenly snatched up the Princess in a wet fin- "I'll be taking HER with me!"

"...Beloune?" The princess hung limply as everyone was panicking, not in the least bit frightened, it seemed, but as relaxed as she could be.

"Yes your majesty?" He also acted oddly calm, staring at the two figures.

"...Send a rescue party."

"BAHAHA! See you later, losers! We'll be at the Aqua Ruins! MUAHAHA!" Suddenly he jumped back into the water, the Aqua King gone as soon as he came, leaving the entire town in a state of panic and shock.

"Well, that was unexpected." Rosalyn coughed, slowly walking up to Beloune. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"Well, she requested a search party, and I believe," Rosalyn waved an arm at the makeshift party, Ari at the lead, "We would be glad to be that very party."

"Yes, yes, if you would! I would go myself, but, oh... I feel faint..."

"Have no fear! The heroine Rosalyn is here!" With a huge grin, she turned to everyone, "Let's grab a boat and go beat that thing senseless!"

"Alright! More subject matter to research!"

"Yay! Me 'n Sampson are comin' too!"

"Are we switching classrooms now?"

"We have an Evil King to purge, Slave!"

"...And no matter what I'll say, nobody will hear it." Ari sighed, then followed along with the energetic party for the docks closest to the ruins, where boats could be found. "You'd think I'd have a little more say in my own life..."

"Yeah right, Slave! Though it is a funny joke! Hahaha!"

"...Right..."

"We'll have to split the party up- the boat can only take three of us." Rosalyn explained, standing before a boat, "Ari, you're the leader of this party. Who comes with?"

"How about... Me, you, Rosalyn, and..." Ari gazed at the three remaining options, each of which probably had really good points, but all he could think of was 'how did we get all these freaks again?' "Well... er..."

"Oh, let me," Kisling spoke up, "This is a perfect chance for me to learn more about the paranormal!"

"Alright, you're in. Corona, will you watch- er, Rin, will you watch Corona for us?"

"Yeah, of course! Me 'n Corona will be right here, don't worry, kay? Sampson too!"

"Great. Well, let's get this over with..."

The three boarded the boat and headed out onto the lake to the huge tower. It, when getting closer, proved to be a giant clock tower- Kisling explained it was left over from the 'Pre-Age' period, which nobody knew a thing about. Ari couldn't help but wonder why something so obvious wouldn't have a history, and it almost hurt to think about it. They finally got to the damn thing and had to go through a hole straight in through the broken clock face, but oddly, the inside wasn't full of gears: it was just a brick building on the inside.

"Wait a minute... this doesn't make any sense. A clock tower would need gears to work."

"Maybe it never worked in the first place." Kisling pondered it a moment, "Perhaps it was just made to represent a clock."

"What a waste of time... come on, guys, we have to save Her Majesty!"

Stan suddenly appeared, cutting in to Rosalyn's zeal, "What is it with you and saving this woman? The important part here is furthering MY conquest, you twit!"

"A twit! Me? HAH! You... the only thing that keeps you from being 1-D is that stupid, yellow child-colored face! Your personality is so flat and colorless that it's become a black hole and sucks any intelligence around it into an abyss!"

This seemed to hit the Evil King hard, who was clearly pissed off (so much so that ARI began to feel angry) to the point beyond words. He thought hard of a comeback, but only could come up with: "Shut up, you hag!"

"Stop arguing, people!" Kisling stepped in between the two, "We've got a mission! It may not be the same mission, but the actions are the same."

"...Right." Rosalyn huffed, heading off into the building, "Stupid 1-D King."

By now Stan had disappeared, and Ari stopped feeling so angry, and was glad since the influence didn't help anything. Following along, he readied his blade in case of anything anybody could throw at him. A few occasional ghosts appeared, but they were quickly cut down to size by Rosalyn and Ari, Kisling recording all he could before hitting the spirits across the head with his research books. All was relatively successful- they finally reached the Aqua Evil King, who was of course in the deepest room.

"Stupid fools! You came expecting to defeat me, huh?"

"Well of course! We never let evil reign!"

"That is the pathetic, fraudish evil," Stan added, "We like to take those kinds apart bit by bit."

"Indeed, so if you don't surrender we will have to kill you in a painful fashion," Kisling readied his books for both fighting AND recording, "We're not afraid to dissect you while you still live."

"Yeah, right! Take your best shot, humans! You won't get far! Bwahahaha!"


	8. How Much is a Third?

Okage Densetsu - Lookit the Fancy Japanese

Chapter 8 - How Much is a Third?

Again, this Evil King summoned in reinforcement in the form of flippy-floppy frogs. The heroes dived in head first, taking on one monster all at once, instantly killing it. As they continued, they found the frogs knew some serious water magic, causing Ari to wish he had brought along the electricity-weilding Rin. The three would move to the next frog while being batted over the head by the Evil Aqua King, who was laughing and cursing them out the entire time. They had to pull back since they began taking some serious hits.

"Somebody HAS to know healing spells in this party!" Rosalyn panted, digging through her things in a hurried effort to find a potion or something.

"Don't look at me- I only research things!"

Ari hadn't cast magic before this point, but he thought hard, trying to find if he had anything in him remotely close. He kept his eyes closed, and as if entering a dream, he suddenly was surrounded by the darkness from his dreams. Gasping, he looked around, then noticed a faint light far away. Rushing closer, it grew bigger and bigger, until he came upon the object. It was a flower, somewhat like a rose, pure white and glowing. Carefully lifting it off the ground, the world around him lit up, and a voice whispered upon the air...

_The power to heal..._

_Is the power to feel..._

_Compassion and love..._

_With the light from above..._

_Within you is a weapon great..._

_Which will thus alter fate..._

_So remember in times of night..._

_Not always with a weapon do we fight._

The battle suddenly was around him again, and he suddenly closed his eyes, wishing nothing other than to heal somebody around him- suddenly, a wave of pure light energy eminated from the side, Rosalyn being entirely healed.

"Thanks, Ari!" She dived back into the fight with renewed vigor.

"It works!" Ari casted the same spell on Kisling, and then on himself, just in time to be hit with a huge blast of water.

While this was all happening, a pair of little feet were coming. Tapping sandals against the stone floors, a black-haired child made her way in with eyes bright. With her stuffed cat, she walked to the rear of the room where the fight raged, and smiled something terrible. "Look, Sampson... it's just like a faerie tale. Fighting to save the princess. This is how it should be, everything's a faerie tale here! Perhaps, however, I best keep their affection ratings up for myself. Okay, one crispy critter combo coming up!"

Running to the center of the room, right in front of everyone, Rin suddenly spread out her magic circle, gathering energy. The Evil Aqua King saw this, then laughed, plodding up to her, bellowing. Before the others could leap in and get Rin out of the way, a massive burst of water hit her. Against the opposite wall, the soaking-wet Sampson slapped the bricks and then dropped to the floor, but the water spell had formed into a sphere around where Rin was. Everyone began backing away as the ball itself shot off sparks...

"What... What kind of magic is this? This is unhuman!" The Evil Aqua King began backing away, but his tail touched the wall. "Stay away from me!"

"Heh!" Suddenly growing a smirk that could kill, the ball EXPLODED, glowing, electricty-filled balls of water instantly flying all over the room. The heroes suddenly dived under Rosalyn's parasol in the corner and somehow managed to live, while the Evil Aqua King was hit hard and promptly roasted. When it was all finished, the room was dripping, and the scent of cooked fish rose in the air. "You afraid of a wittle girl?"

"..." Ari stumbled out from under Rosalyn's umbrella, unwinding his panicked self from the heroine herself, getting up and walking besides Rin, staring at the still-alive-but-toasted Aqua King. "Rin, enough. Just... enough."

"AHAHA! Now that's the power I need in ALL of my followers!" Stan absorbed the magic from the now-Former Evil Aqua King, who also shrunk in size. "Yes... yes... more power! Closer to my goal! BWAHAHAHA!"

"...Dude. What was I doing again?"

"Eh?" Everyone in the room moved to the center of the room, staring in confusion at the Former Aqua King.

"Whatever! Unhand the princess, this instant!"

"Oh god! By all means, take her!" The fish-thing almost BEGGED, "What a terrible creature!"

"Huh? Hey! If you kidnapped her, didn't you have a reason?" Stan pointed an accusing finger at the Aqua King, "Come on, weren't you even planning one evil deed you were going to do with her?"

"Eeew, no! I don't like human females! Ick! In fact... I don't know why I kidnapped her. I just... felt like I had to."

"Hmm," Kisling scratched the side of his face, "Did you think about any sewers?"

"Yeah, I thought that I would find the cleanest koi pond there of evil if I went there... but... now I just don't care. I don't even like sewers."

"There's a pattern... the Evil Sewer King... now this one..." Rosalyn pondered, "All talking about the sewers."

"Whatever! Let's just leave!"

"Wait! Where is the princess?"

"Now... presenting..." A lethargic, familiar voice hit the damp air, as everyone turned to face the doorway. There stood, in front of the Princess, Corona, announcing as loud as she could muster, "The honorable and beautiful princess... Marlene!"

"Oh, your Highness!" Rosalyn instantly went down on one knee before the girl, "You are safe! Thank the gods."

"Indeed. This place smells too much like a fish for my enjoyment." She spoke monotonely, no life in her eyes, "My shoes are soiled as well. You-" She pointed at Ari- "Shine them."

"W...What?"

"Ari, better do it," Rosalyn whispered, "You're building up 'points' for our plan..."

"Yes, Slave! Go and do it!"

"Wait a minute!" Rosalyn spoke to herself, "Does he know the plan?"

Ari slowly walked over, digging out the only cloth he could find- his hankercheif. Still approaching, he suddenly heard Stan command, loudly: "Now, look into her eyes!" Without any control, Ari suddenly was pushed onto the girl, instantly latching onto her. Everyone let out a loud gasp, since he had fallen onto her in the perfect hug. Stammering uncontrollably, he suddenly looked up into those emotionless red eyes...

"...let me go..."

"Yes, yes, just- ...What the?" Stan blinked, "What in the HELL?"

"Let... me... go... NOW..."

"WHERE IS HER SOUL?" The Evil King yelped, more confused than hell.

"You... you offender!" Before Ari had the chance to move out of the way, a hand suddenly hit the side of his face like a semi-truck hitting a butterfly in mid-flight. He fell over onto the floor, loosing a good 18 HP in the process.

"...Nice hit, your Majesty." Rosalyn stood up, staring at Ari, not knowing what to do.

"Yes, now let us all go back to the town. I grow weary of this place."

After everyone got back to town, Ari's face slightly swollen, they came back to major fanfare, the Mayor instantly bursting through the crowd. Right behind him was Marlene's butler, Beloune, looking as cool as ever. The mayor paused, panting a bit, before he looked up and smiled, "And here are our heroes! Your Majesty, are you well?"

"Indeed. It was an interesting turn of events. However..." She walked to Beloune and spoke quietly. She glanced occasionally at Ari, making him know he was in for it. Then she turned to the party and spoke, "We will all meet in the mayor's office. I have many things to say to you heroes."

"Oh, your majesty... I deserve no praise..." Rosalyn hid a proud smile.

"Nor do I! I was just furthering science!"

"Sampson says your welcome!"

"..." Drip, drip...

Ari said nothing, gingerly holding the sore side of his face. He was instructed to head to the mayor's office, and came last among the rest of the people. When he fell behind, Rosalyn paused and looked back at him for a moment, silent. He knew what she was going to say, and simply shook his head, catching up. After the party was wedged into the mayor's office and the door was shut, a talk began.

"This event has opened my eyes," Marlene spoke flatly, "I need more protection if I am to continue my trip across this world. Heroine Rosalyn?"

"Yes, your Majesty?" She tried to stay calm, on her knee, but was clearly excited.

"Beloune and I have decided you shall be my bodyguard. You may rise."

"Oh, I am undeserving!"

"What is SHE so happy about?" Stan grumbled, but wasn't visible.

"Rin, Corona, Doctor... My thanks goes to you for assisting in my rescue. Without you perhaps the day would have been done prematurely."

"Uh, right..." Kisling was busy calculating the Princess's figures in one of his books. Corona and Rin merely nodded.

"Finally... Ari..."

He gulped, then looked at Marlene, "Y-yes, your Majesty?"

"Me and Beloune have discussed your actions. You must be punished for what you did."

"But your majesty! Not to interrupt, but he-"

"Silence. Do not interrupt me."

"...Sorry mi'lady..." Rosalyn sighed.

"Therefore... as punishment, you are now my personal servant."

"WHAT?" Both Ari and Stan spoke at the same time, the shadow instantly up behind Ari, "What do you mean?"

"Simple. He now belongs to me."

"WOAH! WAIT A MINUTE!" Stan shouted, "This is MY slave! I own one-hundred percent of him!"

"I will not give you more than fifteen percent."

"AT LEAST HALF OF HIM IS MINE!"

"Fifteen."

"NO NO! FOURTY!"

The arguement continued for some time, Ari just staring with a numb expression on his face, as he listened to them barter over who owned more of him. He could only wonder if he even owned a portion of himself. Nobody dared interrupt, of course, so he could do nothing but listen to the percentage of his life being screamed about. By the time the argument had finished, he barely noticed he had been put into a hotel room and it was near midnight. He simply stood in the exact same position all night, not paying attention to the flow of time around him...

In the morning, he was knocked out of his trance when a little hand was tugging at the bottom of his shirt.

"Hey! Wake up now! You too, Grampa!"

"Huh? Oh... Rin..."

"Morning! Miss Rosalyn told me to waked you up- something happened last night!"

"Yeah..." He opened the closet door, finding a Corona in it, "Awake?"

"Sleep is good for the soul..." She slowly wandered out, dragging her bucket with her which was full to the brim with spit.

"...yeah. I think I need to find Rosalyn. Stay handy." Leaving the room, Ari was instantly being panickedly shouted at by Rosalyn.

"THE PRINCESS IS GONE!"

"Again?"

"AGAIN! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"No we're not. We just need to figure out where she went."

"EVEN BELOUNE'S GONE NUTS OVER IT! OMIGOD WE-"

SLAP!

Rosalyn blinked twice. "...Thank you, Ari. I needed that."

"Yeah, don't mention it. Just... where would a princess go unescorted?"

"The potty?" Rin smiled cutely.

"That's an awful long time to be in the bathroom, you nut," Rosalyn gave the girl a slight smirk, "Where else?"

"Perhaps, uhmmm... perhaps she escaped because her status as a princess and being in control of the social order has made her weary and she's longing for a temporary refuge somewhere where life is more simple?" The girl blinked cutely, "Like an ordinary house?"

"..." Rosalyn and Ari _stared_ at each other, then stared down at Rin. Both spoke in unison: "I think she's onto something."

"Ordinary..." Corona stumbled to the door, "Ordinary... is... Nice Guy... who lives... ordinary town..."

"...And SHE'S onto something." Ari blinked, "She might be heading for Tenel. Nothing out of the ordinary happens there- or didn't- before Stan showed up. Find Kisling and tell that butler guy we'll find Marlene, okay? We move out right away."

"Right!" Rosalyn headed off to inform the two people addressed, then came back with a Kisling and joined the party. Together, the heroes headed off in search of Her Highness- to Ari, this meant mostly one thing: They'd pass through Madril. And what was in Madril? That adorable singer, Linda. Hopefully she still WAS waiting for Ari's return- he could only hope so. So as they crossed the fields, he gave his all into slicing through monsters with his dull sword, then was the first to enter the town.

"Uh, you guys meet me downstairs, I wanted to ask the doctor something..."

"Alright," Rosalyn smirked, "We'll be waiting at the gates. Come on, guys."

Ari watched them all leave, and then he ran to the street corner where he last saw Linda- there she was, dancing away, humming cutely. "Linda!"

"Oh, Coach!" She smiled as wide as she could, "You came back!"

"Of course! How's it going?"

"Oh, I have a few fans now!" She giggled, "I can only thank you for that advice, Coach!"

"But -I- gave the advice..." Stan whined.

"Would you like to hear me sing again?"

"Very much so..." Ari smiled, "Please!"

"Alright... I worked hard on this one, so please be kind!" She rose the mircophone to her mouth, suddenly growing a deep, full-bodied tone. "There's a power, undenyin'... There's a source, it's supplyin'... 'Till the power's overwhelmin', Then comes the Big rush! The big, big rush- the power's overwhelmin'!"

By this time Ari was as red as he could be. He was hoping to god that this song WASN'T about him yet at the same time WISHED it was.

"Stand in its way- It'll cut you down to size! Try and stay away- it'll just supersize! And all the while there's a rush... The big, big rush... All the while there's a rush, a big, big rush..."

"Oh... my... GOD..." Ari mentally whimpered, transfixed on the singer and her kickass dancing moves. He wasn't about to interrupt, still as red as he could be.

"There's the power, undenyin', which you are supplyin'! 'Til the power's overwhelming- until heavy enough to crush, the big big rush, the big big rush! Stand in it's way- it'll cut you down to size! Try and stay away- it'll just supersize! And all the while there's a rush... the big, big rush... all the while there's a rush, a big, bi-"

"T-t-the song is p-p-perfect. S-s-so is your voice." The words barely squeezed out of Ari's mouth, who felt as if his skin was on fire. "T-the practice paid off!"

"Oh, thank you!" She burst into giggles, "I'm so glad! Thank you, Coach! Thank you so much!"

"Y-yeah... I've g-g-g-(gulp)ot to go n-now... p-people are waiting..."

"Please... come back again... I always _love _to see you... Coach, take care... come hear me sing again!"

"O-of course." He slowly shuffled for the elevator, running into the side of a building on the way.

"Hehe... _Hahaha..._"

The party regrouped and headed off again, and though Ari was still read, nobody dared say a word, and Rosalyn had to hold back laughter the entire trip. He led them back through the woods, slaying monsters in between, and into town. Everyone began investigating, asking townspeople, but they didn't get far until Ari was suddenly spotted.

"Big brother!" Annie suddenly ran over and lunged onto him from behind, hanging off in a hug.

"Woah!" He stumbled a bit, but regained his balance, "Careful! I'll drop Rin!"

"Who?" Annie let go and stared up, "Oh my GOD, Bro, you had a kid?"

"NO! She's an orphan for god's sake!"

"Oh. Hehe. If she were your kid I'd wonder why I hadn't aged four years."

"Whatever."

"Oh! Did you know there's a visitor at our house?"

"At our- Annie, is the blonde?"

"Yup. She has freaky red eyes, too."

"Hey! That's Marlene! HEY!" He called everyone over, "Guys, this is my little sister, Annie."

"Yo, whassup, homies?"

"What?" Rosalyn blinked, noticing the girl's shadow was pink. "_That bastard..._"

"What now?" Annie blinked, "Woah! You're pretty! You gotta share your secrets! And there's another girl- Ari! Are you becoming a pimp?"

"WHAT? NO!"

"I'M TELLING MOM! HEHE! ARI'S A PIMP!"

Instantly the entire town was -staring- at Ari, who was as red as he could be, but nobody could be sure if that was out of embarassment or anger. "ANNIE... SHUT THE **HELL** UP."

"BWAHAHAHA! No! Not unless you clean my room for the rest of y- Hey!"

"Come on, guys." Ari walked off, Rin held in one arm, a flailing Annie in the other, "Marlene's at my house."

"Right..." Rosalyn giggled deviously the entire way there.


	9. Mixed Emotions

Okage Densetsu - Lookit the Fancy Japanese

Chapter 9 - Mixed Emotions

"Hello honey!"

"Hello..." A quiet voice barely emitted from the girl near the stove.

"Hi Mom... thanks for finding Marlene for me." Ari blinked, looking at Marlene, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, she came and said she knew you. I started making lunch, and she asked if I could teach her to cook. _Hehe._ It's like having another daughter in the house."

Ari blinked. "Well, while I'm home, I guess you should meet my new friends. The one I'm holding here is Rin."

"Hi, lady!" She made Sampson wave a paw, "Sampson says Hi too!"

"Oh my!" Mom giggled, "What a little cutie! Hi, Sampson."

"Then we have Doctor Kisling. He researches ghosts."

He walked in, exclaiming, "Hello, Miss! A pleasure to meet someone so fine as you!"

Mom giggled again, "Glad to meet you, Doctor."

"Then there's Rosalyn..."

"Hello." She walked in and bowed slightly, "Always a pleasure."

Mom nodded.

"And last, you already know her- Corona."

"Hi again, dear." Mom waved. She smiled as Corona waved back. "Now see, Ari? Since you've gone on adventure, you've already made a handful of friends!"

"Friends my rear end!" Stan shot up, "The only people I approve of here is this small thing and my slave Corona! The rest of them I hate!"

"Hello, Stanley dear, are you doing well?" Mom smirked.

"HEY!"

"So how long until Marlene's cooking lesson is over?"

"Oh, we'll get in touch with you guys when she is. You all come in and relax, and meet the family! Any friend of Ari is a friend of ours.

"Thank you, ma'am!" Nearly everyone spoke, as they all spread out around the house.

"Hehe... so many friends. My little boy is becoming such a social butterfly."

"A social... butterfly? Will he spin a cocoon?" Marlene looked away from what she was doing for a moment.

"No, my, no! Hehe! That means he makes alot of aqquaintences. He didn't used to, before. Very shy... Oh, watch yourself, it's going to boil over!"

"Oh!" Marlene went back to rapid stirring, trying not to panic as Mom chuckled good-naturedly in the background.

"LUNCH TIME, EVERYBODY!"

They had to set up two card tables out in the foyer for everyone to sit at. Since Mom and Marlene had made double the dinner, everybody got a big plate of food- Mom had decided to teach Marlene something easy, so today's meal was macaroni and cheese. Nobody complained, as everyone was very hungry. They all sat at the dinner, then prepared to eat. Mom had just come from the kitchen to sit down as they began eating.

"Delicious! Wonderful stuff!" Rosalyn was stuffing her face like she'd never _seen_ food before, "Oh, I haven't had a homecooked meal for years!"

"Mom, can I have some extra cheese?"

Mom paused from sitting down, taking Annie's plate. "Of course, dear."

"Thanks! Make sure you get lots and lots!"

"It is amazing. Processed food never tastes quite the same as a mother's home cooking." Kisling had to comment, "Could somebody pass the salt?"

"Oh, I don't see it on the table." Dad suddenly looked at Mom who just got back with Annie's food and was attempting to sit down, "Honey, can you go get the salt?"

"...Yes dear." She got up and headed back into the kitchen.

"Now let me tell you all my daughter makes the best dinners in the world," Grandpa spoke proudly, "She's also one of the prettiest women you'll find around here, right, honey?"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, that's right dear."

"I like Grandma! Everyone needs to meet -my- Grampa!" Rin was seated next to Grandma, having to sit on some books to reach the table. She pointed a fork at Ari, "Grampa hides behind Ari all the time!"

"Shut up! I told you to stop calling me that!" Stan appeared, swinging his hand through the air- in the motion, he managed to knock the salt shaker straight from Mom's hand as she came in, which fell to the ground, all the salt spilling out, "I am NOT related to you!"

"Dear, the salt?" Dad looked over.

"...It's coming, dear." Mom sighed, picking up the shaker, and walked back into the kitchen.

"Tasty good..." Corona was eating at a steady pace- she had a bib on, however, so she wouldn't drool all over herself during the meal.

"Indeed!" James cut in, who was sitting next to her, "Madam's food is the best!"

"JAMES! Who give you permission to eat dinner?"

"But master, it's SO good! Without it, the everlasting afterlife has very little meaning- oh, I mean, it's not as important as YOU, sir, but it's just so-"

"Whatever! Don't let me catch you doing it again!"

"Yes sir!" James continued eating happily.

"How does a ghost digest things?" Rosalyn's eyebrow raised.

"Well, they eat it in the same way we do, and as I believe James here is more physical than normal forms of ghosts... oh, thank you, ma'am." He took the salt and put some on his macaroni and cheese, "He probably has a whole, relatively working digestive system. If not, it simply rapidly decomposes thanks to the warping of time that consists of most of their being."

"...Wonderful." Rosalyn sighed.

"Mom?" Ari looked at her as she tried to sit down again.

"Yes dear?"

"My milk is a bit warm, can you put an ice cube in it?"

"...Yes dear." She took the glass and wandered back in.

"It is not fair!" Marlene suddenly spoke up- she hadn't even touched any part of her meal, "She hasn't even sat down yet!"

"..." Ari blinked, "I didn't even notice..."

"Then pay attention with your eyes." Marlene sighed, looking at her plate.

"Hey, are you going to eat that?" James rubbed his hands together after having shoved his empty plate away.

"No..."

"Your majesty, you need to eat, otherwise you'll get sick."

"I am not hungry."

"Yipee!" James snatched the plate up and worked at shoveling all that down.

"Here, dear." Mom set Ari's glass back down, complete with it's ice cube, then attempted to sit.

"Honey, can you get me a napkin?"

"Yes..." She tried NOT to grit her teeth as she left the room, causing everyone but Marlene to laugh.

Instead, she stared at the door to the kitchen, silently contemplating things.

Later on in the evening, everyone went back to socializing and having a nice time. Marlene was helping Mom again, so all was well. Rin was busy entertaining the grandparents, while Kisling and Dad were talking about serious scientific stuff, while Rosalyn was speaking with Annie who was trying to convince her a pink shadow wasn't all that of a bad thing. Corona seemed content to stand in the foyer and drool into her bucket, while James was talking to her about how wonderful Stan and Mom's cooking was. That left Ari with the 'other person', Stan. He decided it was best to go outside, since hardly anybody in this town ever noticed him. Out in his yard, the fountain (running now, thank goodness, the water supply was therefore still on) gurgled, so he took a seat on the bench that faced it. Letting out a sigh, he leaned forward, relaxing a bit.

"Hmph, and you'd think a scary house like this would be haunted or something."

"Huh? Oh. I've never thought it was scary. Just needs some dusting."

"Well it's a shame such an ugly building isn't being used for evil purposes! Slave, you should consider converting it."

"How about not?"

"Ugh, you humans truly have no taste."

Slowly, a pair of red shoes stepped out of the door and into the grass.

"I may not have any taste, and apparentally no say in anything, but I don't plan on changing my house. It's the only predictable place I have."

"Life itself is unpredictable..." A small voice floated over the fountain's gurgles, "To live otherwise is not to live."

"Marlene!" Ari sat up, "Weren't you helping Mom?"

She nodded, "We are done, however. She told me to talk with the family, but everyone is occupied. So I looked for any family member who wasn't. You do not seem occupied."

"Well, he IS, thank you!" Stan grumbled, "I get him at least fifty percent of the time!"

"Do not change the figures. You own thirty percent."

"Thirty?" Ari blinked, "Who owns the rest?"

"SHE does."

"Oh." Ari sighed. He was hoping some of it would have been his, but it didn't seem to be so. "Did you need something, Marlene?"

"..." Marlene blinked. "I do not believe so."

"Hey... why did you run away?"

"I grew tired of the adventure I was on."

"Huh? Why?"

"I never get to do anything adventurous." Marlene put one hand on her hip, holding the other out slightly, "It is the same thing over and over. I grew weary."

"Then why did you come here?"

"I was looking for somewhere... somewhere... _cozy._ I walked to the gates of this house and thought it was cozy. So I came in and met your Mother, and she let me in and taught me about cooking and other things. She also talked alot about you, about how nice you are."

"Don't believe everything she says, she's just trying to sell me to you." Ari scratched the back of his head, "She wants a daughter-in-law or something. It's really actually annoying."

"Oh. I see. She wishes you to marry, but you do not want to."

"Er... yeah, something like that."

"Interesting. Why would you not wish to do that? Is that not what men do?"

"Not ALL men, I mean, I don't have a girlfriend- the last one I had just spontaneously dumped me."

"Dumped...?"

"...You mean, you've never heard that before? She said she wanted to stop being my girlfriend."

Marlene blinked. She looked more confused than anybody Ari'd ever seen before, "Why?"

"I would like to know, too. ...You've never heard of this stuff before, have you?"

"No, I do not think so. This topic is very new to me and I do not know what to say about it."

"..." Ari began to feel almost sad for Marlene. How could anyone live in such a sheltered way? "This will sound odd, but, has anyone ever comforted you when you've been upset?"

Marlene shook her head, "I don't get upset. It is not good for me."

"Not good for you? Whoever said that is an idiot! In order to truly feel emotions, you must feel the full spectrum of them!"

"But..."

"I'm not kidding! You can't live until you've felt happiness... but you must also feel sadness and anger to truly appreciate happiness. No matter what anybody tells you, you need to feel whatever emotion comes to you at the moment, otherwise... well..." Ari sighed, "You're not truly living."

"Truly living... alright, I will try. However, I am not sure how to feel angry."

"...unbelievable."

"What is?"

"Never mind. It's getting late. We should get back inside before Mom gets worried."

"Alright. Escort me to the door."

Ari blinked, but then got up and walked her to the door. He had to wait for her to walk in, then he came in and closed the door. As she headed upstairs, he could do nothing but stare. "What a sad existance..."

"What a pathetic waste of life." Stan chuckled.

"..." He shook his head, then headed up to his room for the night.

"Please awake..."

Ari sighed. He hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in how long again? He turned over, but was surprised to see Marlene. "Hey... Something wrong?"

She shook her head, "I wish to repay your mother for all she taught me. I wish to find... to find a Moonbloom... They are flowers that glow at night."

"Huh? I'll come with then..." He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes, and yawning. "This place can be dangerous at night."

She waited until he rose, and then demanded to be escorted outside. However, at the bottom of the stairs, they were interrupted.

"And where are you going this late, Your Majesty?" Rosalyn STILL had her parasol with her, which made her look really stupid.

"Oh, Rosalyn. We are going outside to find a flower for Ari's Mother."

"Well, there will be ghosts, no doubt. I'll come with and keep you safe on your search."

Marlene nodded, then led everyone outside. They headed down the path into the woods, beginning their search in between trees. Ari was never too far from Marlene, keeping an eye out for flowers and ghosts- upon seeing one, he'd sound the alarm and Rosalyn would immediately run over and scare the crap out of the spirits, who would run away more often than they would attempt to fight. Though try as they might, it seemed impossible to find the flower... when Ari felt like he could pass out from exhaustion, it was decided the search would have to be cancelled. But as he dragged himself back to the house, he paused.

"Hey, over there."

Marlene stepped around some trees, then came back out with a rose-like flower that was giving off a soft glow like the moon. "You've found it. Thank you for helping me look. Now I can give it to your mother!"

Ari smiled a bit when Marlene smiled, nodding. "You'll have to wait until morning, though, so you might want to put it in some water and then... please.. try to sleep."

"Okay. Let us retire for the night."

They all headed gratefully back inside, the moon shining softly down on them as they did. Each said goodnight a last time and headed to their rooms to sleep, Ari of course being the most appreciative of the oppurtunity. He fell asleep as soon as his head touched his pillow. Again he had the usual nightmare of being surrounded in darkness, but now there was that flower... the glowing bloom was now part of the dream, which provided a bit of light and comfort. He woke up a bit easier in the morning, finding nobody had even tried to wake him up.

"Oh wow... thank the gods..." Ari slowly sat up, stretching. Hopping out of bed, he headed downstairs to find everyone chatting it up again. It was clearly after breakfast, since the scent of scrambled eggs still lingered lightly. "Uh... good morning, everyone!"

Nearly everyone said good-morning in his or her own way. Apparentally they were all waiting for him to wake up, as they all then bunched together at the end of the stairs. Heading down, Ari found they were all there to again wish him good luck on his journey. This brought a bit of happiness to our hero, who thanked them all, then got the party organized. Just as he was about to leave, though, Mom caught him by the arm.

"Honey?"

"Uh, yeah, Mom?"

Mom looked at Marlene, then at Ari and winked. "Remember that gift I gave you? This may be the time to use it."

"Huh? No, wait a minute- I don't..." Ari paused. He began thinking again about how sheltered Marlene was... perhaps she had never gotten a gift in her life. He sighed, then nodded. "Okay."

"Good boy. You have a good time, alright?" She winked again, letting him go.

"Alright, guys!" Dad cheered, "One more time! Three, two, one..."

"GOOD LUCK!"

Upon exiting, Marlene stopped in front of Ari and turned around. "What was your mother talking about?"

"Huh? Oh..." Ari dug about in his pockets until he found the small music box. "This."

"Oh..." She lightly took it and lifted the lid, a quiet but pretty tune suddenly floating out. "Wow... so pretty..."

"Do you like it?"

She nodded, clearly enjoying the music a little.

"Well... you can have it."

"Wow! Ari gives out cool presents!" Rin grinned, "It makes pretty music!"

"Hmm." Marlene looked at it, then sighed. "But I haven't need for such a thing."

"Er, your majesty, that's the point of a gift." Rosalyn did her best to explain, "It is an object you don't much need, but still would like. They give it to you so you can enjoy it."

"Yes, it's like a psychological treat." Kisling butted in his own stuff, "I haven't recieved much gifts myself, but I enjoy every one of them greatly."

"Gifts are cool..." Corona wavered in place, but got stable again.

"I suppose... as he is my servant, everything he owns is mine anyway."

Ari sighed. Marlene had just defeated the entire purpose, but it was worth the effort anyhow, he figured. "Well, I hope you like it."

"This is my first gift. Therefore... it is precious and cannot be broken, right? Then this will remind me of the day we met forever."

Everyone laughed as Ari's cheeks grew a bit pink.

"Yeah... sounds good."

"Well, let us not stall." Marlene closed the box, but kept it held closely in her hand, tightly enough that it seemed nobody would ever be able to take it from her, "We must head off onto adventure."

"Ugh! This is MY conquest! We're destroying fake Evil Kings! You think you're in charge here!"

"Because I am. Seventy percent is still mine."

"..." Ari just rolled his eyes. Today was going to be another weird day, he could just feel it.


	10. Business Goes BAD

Okage Densetsu - Lookit the Fancy Japanese

Chapter 10 - Business Goes BAD

"Where are we going, anyhow?" Rosalyn looked around, "I mean, we were all so revved up to leave but now we're just standing here."

"Good question- Slave, break out the map!"

"Right..." Ari pulled out the Map O' Evil Kings and uncurled it, then read aloud, "'Again in the city of gears one must go, Business is evil and how so! A piece of paper with name holds power great, closer you are to determining fate.' Huh. Guess we go to Madril."

"But... that's halfway across campus..." Corona whined, wavering slightly. A ghost was sneaking up on her, but before it could get close enough, she suddenly whipped around and launched the spit from the bucket on it. The thing ran away squeaking in terror, turning from a white to a sore red color. Corona went back to her previous position quickly, adding, "I haven't had lunch yet..."

"It isn't that far... We'll get there all together, Corona!" Rin smiled, still hanging off Ari's arm

"Okay..."

"Why are we wasting time? Move, move, move!"

The walk to Madril was the usual: Ghost chasing, ghost dodging, Rin entertaining, Corona drooling, and everything else was part of the usual routine. Of course, Ari was as annoyed as ever, since everyone behind him was basically insane in his or her own special way. But again Ari had something he could possibly look forward to: Linda! What was better than having a girl to stare at, he thought. Holding the secret thought in his head, he forgot about the randomness of the world around him for at least a few minutes. Walking up to the gear-gate, Ari knocked and everyone went in when it was open, the structure sliding shut behind him or her.

Instantly they found themselves being stared at with accusing eyes by the people who were near.

"Uh... I suddenly get the odd feeling... we've done something bad." Ari gazed among the people, and then headed to a group, asking, "Hey, what's going on?"

"You don't know, and you have THAT woman with you?" The lady was referring to Rosalyn, it seemed, "We've found out the heroes and the local big business, Mr. Big Inc have a so-called 'cozy' relationship."

"That's right! The heroes put the ghosts in town to defeat for money and fame! Terrible, praying on innocent townspeople like that!"

"Excuse me!" Rosalyn frowned. "I never did such a thing! To do so would go against my code of honor."

"Honor or not, that's the word, and since _everyone _is speaking of it..."

Ari's party split from the townspeople, forming their own little circle for discussion. He hit it off, "So someone's spread a rumor about the heroes?"

"Some rumor, I'm surprised it is as potent as they make it," Kisling thought for a minute, then added, "But I still believe it is just a rumor."

"What is this Mr. Big Inc.? I've never heard of it!" Rosalyn huffed, "How can I be in a relationship with anything if I don't know it?"

"Oh dear, then I wonder why you love yourself so much. Hrhrhr. You barely know your own face."

"SHUT UP, YOU ST-"

"Rosalyn! Be nice to Grampa!" Rin whined, tugging on her coat, "Grampa, be nice to Rosalyn!"

"Hah! Some little mortal girl won't stop me from doing anything!" Stan laughed, "Nice attempt, though, pipsqueak! Haha!"

"No matter... no arguing... no victory..." Corona was asleep, but still speaking, "The door must be found..."

"...Well, the Map O' Evil Kings said 'business is evil'- anybody else think that's where we'll find our next Evil King?" Ari looked at everyone and got nods from the conscious ones, "Then let's go investigate."

"Where IS the building? I still swear I've never heard of the company."

"I have," Kisling spread his arms out, only to suddenly have a Rin attached to one of them- not minding a bit, he continued, "There's a little building down here on the first floor labeled Mr. Big, Inc. No doubt that's the headquarters. I just can't tell you what kind of business they're into."

"The business of spreading lies!" Rosalyn grumbled...

"INDEED! Calling themselves Evil Kings... we need to take out that rat's nest, pronto, slave!"

"Right. Everyone ready?"

"Right!" Everyone yelped it back in their own way, even Corona. Heading off, the group followed Kisling to a rather inconspicuous building with an orange-haired woman standing by the door, wearing a blue business vest and a white shirt, finished with a pair of black pants and black shoes. Kisling approached this woman first, figuring he was expected to as he was leading at the moment.

"Excuse me, Miss, can we go in?"

"Unless you have an appointment, the office prefers you go fu- Oh. There is a child here. In polite terms, get the hell out!" The woman giggled cutely.

"Er... we do. I am Guten Kisling, researcher of Ghosts and other out worldly paranormal subjects. I believe I faxed you?"

"Oh, we'd LOVE to believe you, but you need a referral anyhow." The woman waved a hand at Kisling, "You know, business cards from up-and-ups."

"Er, alright." Kisling turned to the group, "I believe we need to go around, kiss some butts, and find referall cards."

"Uh, okay..." Ari suddenly had an idea, "Let's split up! Corona and I will go upstairs. Rin, go find Maggie and see if she can help you get some. Everyone else gets down here, okay?"

"Alright, _lovebug._" Rosalyn snickered under her breath, not being heard as she split off from the group in search of referrals.

"What is a lovebug?" Marlene followed Rosalyn close behind.

"Come on, Corona." Ari led her off to the elevator, only pausing to wave bye at Rin who made sure he knew she was leaving. Heading up, he parked Corona near the elevator (rather unwisely, he'd find later) and spotted his favorite singer on her usual street-corner. Plodding on over, he smiled, "Hey there!"

"Oh! You're back again! Hehe, you're all over the place, Coach!"

"I'm a busy guy."

"With what? Are you a flirt?" Linda winked.

"Oh- no, nothing like that..." Ari let out a rather uncomfortable laugh, then tried to think of something to say. His mind refocused on the actual plan- "Hey, I need... some referall cards. Do you know where I can get any?"

"Oh sure! Hold on!" Linda started digging around in her dress, but mostly in the area of her bosom, causing Ari to blush intensely. She pulled out a few cards, sorted through them quickly, then held one out at him, "Here! This is a card to the club 'Violetric'. It's a really fancy place and they're picky about who comes! This is what you wanted, right?"

Ari gingerly took the card, noting it was still warm from being, er, stashed. "I... g-guess... t-thank you."

"Need anything else, Coach?"

"N-nope. That'll do me f-for the day."

"Hehe! Okay! Now you better come back and see me!" She suddenly pulled the massive bow off her head, though Ari wasn't paying much attention. Suddenly she caught him up with it, tying it into a loose bow around his neck, "Aww, now aren't you adorable?"

"...Uh..." He could no longer think intelligently, flushed as all get out.

"Now you go and have a good day, Coach! Keep the gifts." She winked once more, "I'll be waiting."

"O-okay...?" He slowly meandered off in a random direction, not at all hearing the quiet giggles behind him. Parking a distance away, he suddenly shook his head and pocketed the card, then slowly untied the bow. Staring for a moment, he gave a small smile, then suddenly stuffed it into his pocket. Then he looked up, trying to find his team member. Of course, there was no Corona. "Oh god Corona..."

"What?"

"AAAAH!" He whipped around to find her behind him, her eyes closed. "Stop that!"

"Look..." She held her bucket up at him, which was full to the brim with cards, "Fancy fortune slips."

"Huh?" He took one, and was surprised to find it was a business card, "Hey, good job! Where did you get these?"

"Fortune cookie shop."

"...Right. Let's go find the others."

Meanwhile, Rin had contacted Maggie and had gotten a hand-drawn card from her, and then the little girl quickly hurried to find everybody. During that time, Kisling got hit upside the head by Rosalyn for hitting on her, but didn't much care. Marlene spent most of the time just directing where Rosalyn should look next... The heroine herself only managed to get one card, but she didn't much care since she was trying to stay away from the scientist as he was trying to calculate her 'dimensions'. The party all regrouped (excluding Rin) outside the doors to Mr. Big Inc.

"I got a card from a drunk woman," Rosalyn turned the card over in her hand, "She said she was the CEO of something but her head hurt so much she couldn't remember what. I don't know if it'll do, but..."

"I got a card from under a bench," Kisling was smiling even though his head was pounding from being hit, "It seems to be important, even if it has a mud smear on one corner."

"I did my part in leading the search," Marlene spoke monotonely.

"Well, er, I got a card to a place called Violetric." Ari looked at his card, "I don't know how much good it'll do us. Oh, and I have a card from Dad in my pocket, but somehow I think that will do us less good than this card. But I think Corona wins this one- she somehow managed to fill her bucket with nothing but different cards. Now, where is Rin?"

"Coming!" She came running over, panting.

"So, what'd you find?"

"Here!" Rin handed over the handmade card, getting a weak smile from everyone. Smiling back, she suddenly pointed beside her, "I also found HER!"

Everyone looked where she pointed and saw nothing. Then everyone looked at each other, and Kisling, Rosalyn, and Ari simply laughed weakly, before asking her who this invisible person was.

"Fayth! Can't you see her?"

"Uh, sure..." Rosalyn tried to smile convincingly, "Will Fayth be coming with us?"

Rin nodded, "She's very happy to be with a group of people, but she's sad because you cannot see her."

"Well, er, Fayth can come along where ever we go, Rin," Ari figured there was no harm in supporting Rin's imagination, "Just make sure she behaves!"

"Okay!"

"Alright, let's try the door again."

"Allow me." Kisling walked up, greeted the door(woman)man and gave her the card. Apparently that was enough, as she gave them a thumbs-up and opened the doors. Everyone followed the Doctor into the building, first stepping into what seemed to be the visitor's office. There was a woman at the desk, identical to the door-guard, but nobody had the chance to take a double-take at the first woman since the door was shut tight. Kisling walked to the desk, asking, "Can we go upstairs and meet the owner of this building?"

"You'll need a referral to do that, silly!"

Rin suddenly tugged on Ari's sleeve, whispering, "Lemme give her my card."

"Uh, Rin, I don't..." Ari sighed, picking her up, "We'll try."

They walked over as Ari gave Rin the card. He nodded at her to speak, and so she spoke proudly, "Hello, miss! Here's a referall!"

Taking the card from the girl, the woman suddenly broke into a grin. "Aww, how cute! A wittle pretend business card! Okay, wittle miss, you can go in!"

"Yay! Come on, everybody!" Rin instructed Ari to walk to the next door that led into the stairwell. Much to everyone's shock, the woman standing in the room was the -exact- same person as the doorman and secretary. The dark stairwell was drab, to say the least, not at all a place for anything much to look at. Rin broke the silence, exclaiming, "That's creepy!"

"Hmm?" The woman looked everyone over, "Hello, how can I help you?"

"We wish to see the man upstairs..."

"You'll need a referall."

Everyone looked at each other, and then Ari looked at the woman, explaining with a raised eyebrow, "Didn't we just give you two referrals?"

"Huh? I haven't seen anything like that."

"Right... here." Rosalyn handed over her card, "Will this do?"

"Yeah! Please, go right on up."

"Thank you." Rosalyn headed up first, followed by everyone else. Suddenly everyone was stuck with a sense of deja vu on the second floor, since the stairwell was an -exact- copy of the one below, the -same- orange haired woman from before standing there. "What in the holy...?"

"Hello, how can I help you?"

By this time, Stan had popped out, "What is this, some kind of paradox? I'll give this one credit: this IS Evil..."

"Uh, we need to get upstairs," Ari blinked, taking out his card, "Here?"

"...Hmm? OH WOW! VIOLETRIC!" The woman shrieked in excitement, "I've ALWAYS wanted to go to this club! Holy crap- go on up, but don't tell the boss!"

Everyone headed up and almost screamed. Again everything was the exact same.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

Corona split from the freaked-out group, then suddenly threw the bucketful of cards on the woman. She signaled for everyone to come up, the party weaving around the bewildered woman. But this time, even Corona let out a yelp- the _exact same_ room awaited them.

"What floor are we on, anyway?" Rosalyn shrieked, "This is TERRIBLE!"

"Please," Marlene suddenly spoke, "We wish to get upstairs."

"We'll need a-"

"I am the Princess of the royal family. I demand you let me through."

"Oh, your highness! If you had just said something at the desks you could've been escorted all the way to the top!"

"HEY! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING BEFORE?" Stan was fuming, "WE COULD'VE AVOIDED THIS WHOLE MESS!"

"I found it amusing," Marlene emotionlessly looked at Stan, "It was fun since it annoyed you."

"Well you got the rest of us while doing so." Ari grumbled.

"Now come on, guys... er, your Highness, it was a fine joke! Hah!" Rosalyn sighed, "But we must go up."

"Indeed."

Walking up the stairs, everyone was relieved as HELL to find a new room at the top.

It was a plush, cozy little office. No windows, so it was dim. Red carpets, wood paneled walls... a thick, sturdy desk and a matching chair, not to mention stylish file cabinets to the sides. Certificates hung off the walls, and tacky posters were taped up. But most importantly, there was a huge, fat man behind the desk smoking a cigar. The party slowly walked in front of the desk, causing the man to stir. "Hm? Visitors? Now how did you get up here?"

"Referrals. Referrals upon referrals upon referrals." Ari grumbled, "And the endless, same staircase for four-to-five floors."

"Oh." The man shifted in his chair, "Now what is it you wanted?"

"Who ARE you, and why are you spreading lies? Speak now and perhaps I'll spare you from my blade!" Rosalyn had it at the ready.

"You look incredibly stupid with that thing open inside a building, you know." He stood up, "I am... the Evil King of Chairmen! I am the true evil: The politicking, slander-spreading, greasy, weasely King who will take over this pathetic world!"

"How will you do that? I wish to record it for later study."

"Easy! I will spread rumors about the other Evil Kings. Soon, they will begin fighting, and will wipe each other out. While I sit cozy in my office, they'll be doing the hard work of destroying themselves and innocent people at the same time. I'll keep fueling the rumors by bribing the media! Then, after they're all gone, I'll just take over the world! Bahahaha!"

"What a BORING plan..." Rosalyn yawned, purposely being rude; "Even a child could have come up with something better than that."

"You don't always need razzle dazzle to be evil!"

"How DARE you speak as if you know true evil!" Stan swung an angry fist down in the air, "You know nothing, and you bloated egg-sucking weasel!"

"Besides," Marlene casually brushed some of her hair out of her face, "Now that we know, we could foil your plan. I control the media."

"Ah, but Your Majesty... I have a second plan! Haha! I heard about the incident at Rashelo - the princess, saved by the heroes, only to be... oh... 'attacked' by that young man at the head."

Ari's cheeks flushed slightly, but he didn't say a word.

"Now, this I can use to my advantage, see? I will make all the newspapers read this headline: Princess having affair with servant. Servant first met Princess when he assaulted her.' The rumors will build and both of your lives will be ruined! Bwahaha! What do you say about that?"

Marlene stared in what looked like slight horror for a moment, clearly searching for something to say as the man bellowed heartily. She looked at Ari who was still pink in the cheeks, then suddenly nodded to herself. Instantly moving beside Ari, she announced loudly and proudly, "Then do so, as we _are_ in love!"

"WHAT?" Ari nearly jumped thirty-feet at this announcement, only to get hit across the head by Rosalyn who harshly, yet quietly told him she was just saying it. Though he had a hard time convincing himself about it, as he stared in the utmost disbelief at Marlene.

"This is impossible! Well, then, if you won't succumb to slander, I'll take another approach." He suddenly hit the intercom button on his desk, calling, "Tilly, please come to the office."

"Right away, sir!" The voice of the multiple-copy woman spoke through the intercom, then everyone heard feet running up the concrete stairs. She burst through the door, with files in hand, grinning away, "What can I do for you?"

"Just stay handy. Now behold my amazing, evil powers!" The Evil King of Chairmen's cigar suddenly lit with a flash of light, temporarily stunning everyone.

"...That was cool, but was there a point?" Kisling scratched his head.

"You idiot, can't you tell he now has enough power to incinerate the building?" Stan grumbled, "Stupid human."

"Oh. That's not a good thing."

"It is for me! Hahaha! TILLY! Please escort these people out." He sat in his chair, putting his feet up on the desk.

"Hey, you fat pig!" Rosalyn yelled, "Don't send your stupid secretary after us, you coward!"

Tilly suddenly dropped down in front of everyone, tossing the files away- she suddenly whipped out a pair of nun chucks, grinning cutely. "Thank you for visiting Mr. Big Inc. Please allow me to show you to the exit. We hoped you enjoyed 'Your Life'."

"No way in hell!" Ari shouted, "Come on, guys! Let's kick some secretary ass!"


	11. Does This Deserve a Title?

Okage Densetsu - Lookit the Fancy Japanese

Chapter 11 - Does This Deserve a Title?

Before the Tilly, the killer secretary, could hurt anyone, and before anyone drew their weapons, Rin had leapt out of Ari's arms and moved to the corner, 'pulling' along her unseen friend. The little girl watched, as the fight suddenly started raging, slightly impressed with how strong the woman was. Then Rin spoke, face turning into a bit of a naughty smirk, "Look, again the faerie tale. The princess stands to the side as her hero and his team attacks Evil in the name of good. This time, however, they will manage themselves. Hehehe..."

She watched them with that devilish grin, speaking lowly, "So it all still fits… but he must still be erased… they don't suspect a thing… and you, Fayth… speak as you may, scream if you must… they cannot hear you. Hehehe…" Rin suddenly dodged out of the way of Ari who was flung at the wall. "Oh no! Are you okay, Ari? Grampa?"

"Get up, Slave!"

Ari stumbled upright, then growled. Diving back into the fight, Ari brought his sword down sharply on the secretary, almost enough to cleave her in half. Jumping back, he watched as she fell to her knees…

"Sir… we… have a problem…"

"Ack! Tilly!"

"…I believe… you need a new secretary." She fell onto her face, quite dead.

"Hah!" Rosalyn suddenly pointed her blade at the Evil King of Chairmen, "Now, what do you say?"

"…You! You bastards, you killed Tilly, my best secretary! She… she could file, was pretty, and had easy morals- er, I mean… uh… GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST! Nyehehe!" He suddenly bolted, leaving a silhouette of dust behind.

"Oh god damn it!" Rosalyn stomped her foot, "Every single one of these guys are annoying as HELL!"

"Not as annoying as the pathetic parasol woman! Bwahaha!"

"Stan! Rosalyn! This isn't the time! Where did that guy go?"

"Hm, a good question." Kisling thought for a minute, "Well, according to my studies, he is probably heading somewhere secluded, dark, damp, and dank. Perhaps check that intriguing map of yours."

"Alright…" Ari fished it out and opened it, then read aloud: "'In an abyss that's endless, resides a king gone friendless. Attack in the deep so lost spirits can sleep…' Huh. It says there's a place called 'Endless Abyss' just outside of town, on the way to Rashelo."

"Then we must head there and get rid of that stupid guy! Come on!"

"Alright, Rosalyn, don't explode…"

Ari suddenly froze, a shiver running up his arm. There were a pair of cool, pale arms wrapped around one of his own. Though those arms were cold, his skin slowly felt as if it was wrapped in a warm blanket. "…"

"Let us go, Ari, before something happens." Marlene started walking, dragging him along. "Come, everyone. We have an Evil King to demolish."

During the entire trip, Ari could think of nothing but how Marlene was attached to his arm. He didn't much like it, yet… somehow… at the same time, it was comforting. Perhaps comforting just knowing she was starting to feel new emotions, but it was awkward… He didn't say a word the entire way.

"We are here, Ari. Ari, are you listening?"

He suddenly shook his head, suddenly peeling his arm from Marlene's. "Uh, yeah… Alright. I don't know if I should bring everybody in… but… these fields are so full of ghosts…"

"Ari," Rosalyn spoke up clearly, "We have enough people to both guard the Princess and defeat the Evil King inside the abyss. So let's bring everyone with so we can keep track of everyone."

"Yeah! We'll be with you, and right behind Grampa!"

"CUT IT OUT!"

"Plus, the research… of, think of it!" Kisling was excited beyond words, "A natural haven for the paranormal!"

"…I think it's third period… why?"

"Yeah, I guess. Okay, everyone, come on. We'll clean him out together." Ari slightly winced when his arm was again taken, but he simply gave in and walked into the Abyss, Marlene on his arm…

"Yes… this is working exactly how it is suppose to…"

Heading in, it was the usual of ghost-slaying and heading down floors. Nothing too much to note, except for the fact the author must admit the original dungeons kind of sucked- moving along, they walked and fought for some time before finally coming upon the big bad one himself.

"Blast, you came much quicker than I thought you would!"

"Of course! We never let evil go unchecked!" The heroine smirked something terrible.

"That is," Stan added, "The fake, wishy-washy kind! My kind is the only kind permitted!"

"Besides, sir," Kisling stepped forward, "You… you can't rule the world with your soul-sucking politics alone."

"True… I'll start with killing you all! How's that?" He suddenly summoned up reinforcements- a whole army of Tilly-the-Secretaries.

"Holy SHIT! How many of those people ARE there?" Ari readied his sword, staring in horror at the sheer number of Tillies. "RIN! CUT THEM DOWN!"

"Okay!" She suddenly skipped to the center of the room, just before the secretaries were to charge, bringing up her magic circle. However, she did it different this time- raising her arm up, a huge blast of light suddenly surrounded her, making a column that touched the floor and ceiling of the room. Just as they sounded the charge, Rin snapped her fingers- the column exploded out, the heroes diving to safety, as the wave of electricity suddenly split the room asunder, electrocuting every single one of the Tillies, only leaving one or two alive. Rin ran back to the corner near Marlene who was even staring in horror.

"MY ARMY OF SECRETARIES! THAT'S IT! I'm bringing out the big guns!" Inhaling a breath of the cigar, he suddenly blew out smoke- instantly the entire field set on fire, the shrieks of the party raising to the ceiling.

"Oh yeah? You play with fire- but can you dodge it?" Stan BURST into demonic laughter, the magic level in the room instantly skyrocketing. Before the Evil King of Chairmen could respond, his side of the room became a literal inferno. All the while, Stan laughed demonically, a sinister silhouette against the billowing flames. When they died down, Stan laughed at the roasted 'Evil King', "How's THAT feel, eh?"

"…en..enough…" The man suddenly collapsed to his knees, his magic being absorbed by Stan, "Ugh… can… can someone tell me where I am?"

"Not another one…" Ari walked to the man, "You were just saying how you were going to take over the world."

"Take it over? Hah, no! I don't want to take it over- OWN it, sure, every business man does! I vaguely remember it…" The now-Former Evil King of Chairmen blew out a puff of smoke, "And something about the sewers…"

"Interesting, interesting, repetitive behavior in all of the cases…" Kisling was busily writing.

"Hey, I'm sorry I dragged you guys out here. Uh, I probably can't make it up- oh, wait! Here," The big man handed a stone object to Ari, "This… This thing is suppose to be a key to the 'Outside World'."

"Outside World?"

"Yeah… where demons roam unchecked or something. Dreams and fantasies. You know, stereotypical things." He blew another puff of smoke, "There must be something worth it there otherwise I wouldn't have picked the stone up. The entrance is just a little south from here, on the canyon face. They look like big statues- one's actually the door to the pathway 'out'."

"…Corona's door?" Ari kept this question internal, not a word of it escaping his lips.

"Well, you kids enjoy yourselves. Oh. And-" He hacked and coughed something terrible- "Don't start smoking."

"We won't." Marlene stepped forward, "You are free to leave."

"Hey! Maybe –I- wasn't done blowing him up, you stupid woman!" Stan growled, "Why should he go?"

"The same reason… why you… are still allowed… in a shadow." Corona let out a long sigh, falling asleep.

"…Whatever. I don't care."

Everyone watched the Former King of Chairmen leave, then looked at Ari's key. It was discussed for the longest time, and it was finally decided they'd take a look at the so-called outside world. Rosalyn was sure it was nothing more than the Momijiian Mountains, but didn't say or suggest much else. They got themselves ready, then headed out and south, to the big stone statues. When the smaller stone idol was placed into the larger, everything shook… then the stone doors creaked open, dust falling, revealing a dark and damp tunnel.

"Hey… that's kind of cool…" Ari cautiously stepped in, Marlene not far behind him, "It's so long…"

"Well, to see what is on the other side, we must travel there."

"Right, Dr. Kisling. Alright, let's go."

Taking cautious steps, everyone headed for the other end, the doorway letting in a cold light. A bit of snow had drifted in, and as they got closer, they could see out the door at a field of snow. Finally, stepping out, everyone gazed at the seemingly endless valleys of ice, complete with snow-covered trees and giant snowmen. From above, light flakes twirled down and melted upon contact with everyone's warm skin. Just to the left was what appeared to be a chalet, right next to an open hot springs that gave off light steam. It was a beautiful sight, from the valley, to the shores of what appeared to be the ocean off to the west.

"Oh wow…" Ari spoke breathlessly, not disturbing the snowflakes' flight, "I've never seen so much snow…"

"Hmph! Reminds me too much of mountains. Mountains with stupid bottled fat Evil Kings on them!"

"Mountains remind me too much of big fat women lying around!"

"WHY YOU!" Losing a fit of anger, Rosalyn's blade was once again against Ari's neck, "I WILL do it this time!"

"You will NOT!" Marlene scolded, "Put your blade down and control your temper!"

"…Yes… your highness."

"Hahaha! You got scolded by the princess." Stan laughed, "Stupid woman."

"…" Corona suddenly separated from everyone, plodding into the white. She slowly spread her arms out, as if reaching for the heavens. She spun around once or twice, staring up into the endless gray sky. "It reminds me… of the winter festivals…"

"Does this look a little closer to home?" Ari looked at her with a faint sense of hope.

"…yes."

"Good, that means it can't be far off! You can go home then, Corona! … Rin, you too?"

"I guess so…" She sighed. But then she looked up at Ari, "But… I like being with you and Grampa and all our friends a lot more."

"UGH! STOP NOW OR DIE!"

"Stan! … Stan, she likes you. You should appreciate that." Ari sighed, "A child's trust is a precious thing."

"…Whatever."

"Grampa's so funny! Hehe!"

"Grr…"

"Well, this IS impressive," Kisling was making a sketch of the scenery around him, "I've certainly never been anywhere like this. Ah well, who cares what I think? Nobody! Heh."

"So… where do we go from here?" Rosalyn shook her parasol a bit, knocking the snow off it.

"Well-"

"HEY HEY, LOSERS!"

Everyone suddenly looked at the area the voice came from- standing atop the drift of snow, the round, though somewhat lanky (as far as legs went) figure laughed. He had a pair of sharp, devilish horns… a tail that ended in the shape of a spade… and most of all, he had the muscles to do anything he pleased. Or at least, that's what he thought. "You came here looking for a fight, right? RIGHT? Well, guess what! I'm the Big Bull Evil King! Hah!"

"Another one? We just fought one a few minutes ago!" Rosalyn groaned…

"Well, clearly you are worthy opponents! I have been awaiting the perfect challengers, the ones who can give me a REAL fight! If you are manly enough… You will… FOLLOW ME!"

"Oh god…" Ari shook his head, "Not another hidey-hole."

"One in the same! The Big Tree Hole, to be exact. It's in Tenel, a bit down the road from this fugly old house-"

"Hey! I LIVE in that house!"

"Oh! Sorry you do. ANYHOW, come and defeat me if you can! Hahaha! …yeah. Bye now!" The Big Bull Evil King suddenly sped off, leaving nothing behind but footprints.

"Well, that gives us something to do. Okay guys," our hero sighed, "Let's head back to Tenel."


	12. Big Losers in Big Trees

Okage Densetsu – Lookit the Fancy Japanese

Chapter 12 – Big Losers in Big Trees

Our party had to backtrack through the tunnel, a few complaints rising here and there from mostly our heroine, who would get rude responses from everyone's favorite 'Great' Evil King. Corona managed to fill her bucket twice, once in the tunnel, and once across the plains, never saying a word in between. Rin hung off whoever was foolish enough to extend an arm. Kisling spent his time taking down notes and answering the occasional question spouted by Marlene. Lastly, our hero had to put up with being held onto (by Marlene) and hung off of (by Rin) and reminded himself as he passed through Madril that there had to be a silver lining somewhere. He didn't get the chance to look for Linda on the way through, but somehow knew they'd come back. The Big Tree Hole, Ari recalled when they got to the woods, was currently closed because of big monsters inhabiting it- it was just off the main trail, marked with a sign. Everyone followed him in, finding they were indeed inside a tree hole.

"Now I've played in here before when I was little, but don't tell my parents. We weren't suppose to. But I think I know the layout to this place."

"Not a word will escape my lips, but let us hurry before another stupid Evil King randomly appears."

"Sounds like a good idea. Stay close, everyone!"

Ari carefully began walking, leading everyone into a huge, relatively blank room. There was nothing in it but a broken chest. He looked around, thinking hard.

"It does not seem to have a way through…" Kisling looked around, "Wrong turn?"

"No, it was… oh!" Ari wandered to the area behind the broken chest, then actually stuck his hand straight through the wall. "Right through here. Just walk through it, like this-" He stepped through, disappearing entirely to the party's great surprise- "Don't ask me how it works but it does."

"Yay! Magic!" Rin bounced through, attaching to Ari on the other side.

The rest looked among themselves for a minute, then followed. Kisling took extensive notes during the short trip, managing to follow along as Ari led them off again. The rest was the usual: Ghost slaying. Winding through more invisible walls, he finally reached what he thought was the destination, where everyone found none other than the Big Bull Evil King.

"Ahaha! You came. I'm proud of you weaklings! Now, time for a beating!"

"You'll be the one getting beat!" Rosalyn's blade was pointed at the creature's nose, "Prepare to meet your fate, Evil King!"

"…" Corona suddenly stuck her face against the bucket, slowly walking up to the King.

"Oh yeah? Just wait, I'll pound you humans so hard you'll open your eyes and it will be next Tuesday! By that time I'll have already taken over the world with my unstoppable powers! Hah! Hey, what are you doing?" He turned to stare at Corona.

She suddenly removed her face from the bucket and simply splashed the contents against the critter, backing away slowly.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT- …ooh. Tingly. Now… it's burning. Burning. Burning. OH MY GOD HELP!" He suddenly threw himself to the floor and started rolling about on the floor, causing everyone to stare in amazement, "AAAAH! IT BURNS!"

Rosalyn suddenly conjured up a spell, causing the guy to freeze solid for a minute. When he thawed, he let out a relaxed sigh, then she ran over and gave him a sharp kick. "Defeated?"

"Ow! That was so totally cheap…" Big Bull Evil King tried to deflect the blows he was receiving from Rosalyn, "Nobody said you could use foreign substances!"

"Foreign? Corona's spit is all natural," Ari sheathed his blade he didn't get to use this time, "You never laid out any rules for combat anyhow. So, uh, fair match."

"NO!" He suddenly jumped up and kicked Rosalyn away, "We're starting over! No spit flinging! Got it!"

"Got it!" Everyone answered.

"Right! Now, time to kick your ass!"

It didn't last long- everyone in the room capable of doing so suddenly launched a spell at the guy. He was first frozen, hit by lightning, then roasted to a crisp with fire. Blinking a few times, he fell over. "Uh… on second thought…"

"Yes! Time to return my powers! Haha-"

"No wait! Tatic three: NO SPELLS!"

"Hey!" Rosalyn stomped her foot, "Don't change the rules!"

"Haha! I'm evil, so therefore I WILL change them!"

"…can you make a rule against… swords?"

"Yes! See, now you can't use swords!"

"Corona!" Rosalyn turned, yelling at her.

"No, Rosalyn! Wait!" Ari hid a smirk, "I think she has a plan."

"…can you make a rule against… tofu?"

"Uh… no tofu! Hah!"

"…how about… no rules?"

"Yes! From now on the rule is there are no rules!"

Everyone suddenly grew a smirk.

"…Uh-oh."

What happened next was brutal: the entire party leapt upon this disappointing Evil King, attacking all at once. At first he managed to fight back, but was eventually overpowered. By the time everyone jumped back, the Big Bull Evil King looked like he needed some serious first aid.

"Okay…" He wheezed, "You win…"

"Thank god… Thanks, Corona! Sorry for yelling!"

"Whatever! NOW!" Stan suddenly drew in the power, "Yes, yes! Even closer! Bwahaha!"

"…Yo! Can someone tell me what just happened? I'm sore, like after a really great workout!" The Former Big Bull Evil King was back on his feet, grinning from ear to ear, "I can't remember much of anything! Haha!"

"…Well you wanted to take over the world," Ari started.

"…And you called yourself the Big Bull Evil King," Added Rosalyn.

"So you wanted a challenger worthy enough to fight you," Mentioned Kisling.

"You instructed us to travel to 'Big Tree Hole' in Tenel, where we are currently located," Spoke Marlene.

"And we hadta beat you up cause you were bein' all bad 'n stuff!" Giggled Rin.

"…so we laid the smackdown," Drooled Corona.

"And now we're done with you, you stupid false Evil King," Laughed Stan.

"…Wow. Pretty awesome! So you were all strong enough to fight me, eh? Hmm. So now you've come and- I got it! Brothers, sisters, we can join together and train together!"

"Huh?" Ari blinked.

"Brother! Allow me to come with and train with you! We'll totally build our muscles and become super strong!"

"Who are you calling brother?" Rosalyn's eyebrow raised slightly.

"Why, him, Sister!"

"Who are you calling sister?" She was suddenly extremely upset, "I'm Rosalyn!"

"Right, Sister Rosalyn! Wow, and we have Little Sister, another Sister, Pretty One, Brother-of-Black, and the Doc! YO DOC!"

"Yo!" Kisling gave the Former Big Bull King a peace-sign.

"Totally awesome! I'm Big Bull, and I'll help you all build up your bodies! We'll all be so totally strong that we'll be able to take on any foe, right, Little Sis!"

"Yeah!"

"Big Sis?"

"…sure…"

"Brother in BLACK?"

"NO! MY NAME IS KING STAN!"

"Haha! Brother?"

"Uhh…"

"Pretty One, how about you?"

Marlene didn't respond, clearly not knowing she was 'Pretty One'.

"Yeah! And you, Sister Rosalyn?"

"I AM NOT YOUR SISTER!"

"A LITTLE LOVE, SISTER ROSALYN, YEAAAAH!"

"I AM NOT YOUR SISTER!"

Everyone laughed, causing Rosalyn to flush red with anger and stomp off. Slowly, laughing, everyone followed along, not even seemingly minding Big Bull was following along, but it was like he had always been there.

Upon exiting, Ari forced himself to calm down and went to try to calm Rosalyn down. Once again he was threatened with her sword, but Marlene scolded Rosalyn who then finally calmed down and sheathed her sword. After that mess was cleared up, Big Bull had started the 'sister' talk again, pissing off Rosalyn once again. This resulted in her screaming, then Stan taunting, then more screaming between the two.

"I swear…" Ari grumbled quietly under the screaming voices, "They're acting like two kids in love on a playground."

"There isn't much you can do about it," Kisling snapped his book shut, having filled it with enough information for the day, "Maybe it is time to suggest we stay at the local inn. It IS getting late."

"Good idea! HEY! ROSALYN!"

"You stupid one dimen- Yes, Ari?" She suddenly turned to him, incredibly angry.

"We should get off to bed!"

"Who gave you permission, Slave?"

"The setting sun."

"Leave Ari alone, you foul creature! Indeed, we should bed down for the night. Your Majesty, shall we-"

"We shall spend the night at Ari's house."

"…I guess Mom won't mind…" Ari sighed, leading the party that way. Heading up, he knocked on the door and was greeted by none other than Mom, "Hey Mom."

"Hello, Ari! Hello everyone! Oh, who's the new face in the crowd?"

"Ah! I'm Big Bull, ma'am! A pleasure to see such a radiant creature!"

Mom burst into giggles, "You flatterer! Are you guys here for a place to stay?"

Everyone (but Stan) nodded.

"Alright, come right on in! As I always say, friends of Ari are friends of ours! Come in, come in!"

The rest of the night was filled with a good dinner, lots of talking, and finally, some rest. They had to double up in rooms, and, of course, Marlene had taken over Ari's bed. Our hero had to therefore sleep on the floor.

"I hope you're comfy…" Ari grumbled, lying across the floor on a blanket, with another tossed over himself.

"I am."

"…" Ari sighed, "Good night, Marlene. Now we can't go chase down flowers this time."

"Alright. Good-night."

"Good." Ari turned over, trying his best to pretend the wooden floor was comfortable. He then noticed it was as silent as if he was the only one in the room, so he turned over again to glance at Marlene. She was rested in the bed, under the totally undisturbed covers, eyes closed. She looked like a child's doll having been put to it's bed, lying totally motionless except for very faint breathing. Somehow, this made her look more beautiful, yet artificial at the same time. "…She goes to sleep so fast… darn talent."

Before he lied back down, he noticed she _still_ had her music box locked tightly in her hand. Reaching over, he gently took it from her (she simply released it when he gave a slight pull) then set it on the bedside right where she could see it when she woke up. He did one last thing: she still had on her dark, metal tiara. He carefully slipped it off her forehead and put it around the music box. "There. Sleep well."

Lying back down, he let out a sigh, and then tried to get some sleep.

"Good-morning."

Ari sighed, opened his eyes, and then sat upright. It was morning, a relatively decent hour. He yawned, stretched, and then looked over at Marlene who was sitting on the bed. "Good morning…"

She slipped her tiara on carefully, "I am not suppose to remove my tiara…"

"Oh… sorry… I just thought you'd be more comfortable sleeping with it off."

"…Indeed." She then took her music box, holding it tightly.

"You really like that, don't you?" Ari grinned when she nodded, "Good thing, too. I would've been upset if you didn't like it."

"It is enjoyable. Now, let us rise and discover our next destination. Help me awake the others."

"…Right." Ari lost his smile as he got up and made his rounds through the house, awaking his party without disturbing his family. After everyone got together and outside, they discussed as to where to go, and all finally decided it was time to use the Map O' Evil Kings. "Okay, it says… 'Songs that sound sweet, a singer so petite, though innocent she may seem… deep inside… is someone quite mean…'"

"Ari, what's wrong?" Rin looked up, "You look scared or somethin'!"

"Linda…" He whispered the name so quietly nobody could hear him.


	13. Hot Little Linda

Okage Densetsu – Lookit the Fancy Japanese

Chapter 13 – Hot Little Linda

Ari had hurried the party to Madril, hoping against hope that nothing had happened to or around Linda. Knocking on the gates, he let everyone in, then stopped still. The town seemed normal so far…

"I think I know who we have to go talk to. I would prefer if it some of you stayed down here and some came up with me."

"I will accompany you." Marlene stood beside Ari, "Besides, you are my servant…"

"I'll come because I need to protect the princess. Everyone else, go gather information!"

"Okay!" Corona, Rin, Big Bull and Kisling suddenly split off, heading around to find information. The three others quickly headed up the elevator, where instantly Ari ran to Linda's street corner where she was found dancing away.

"Linda!"

"Oh, coach!" She beamed cutely, "Glad to see you!"

"Who is coach?" Marlene stepped next to Ari.

"Well, of course my little lovey-dovey is my coachy-woachy!" Linda cooed, making eyes at Ari who flushed red, "Nobody else in the world comes close!"

Marlene suddenly grew the biggest frown she had probably ever worn in her **life**. Her tone of voice even changed, as she suddenly put her arm around Ari's, "Who gave you permission to call him that?"

"Your majesty?" Rosalyn stepped up behind Marlene, not sure what she could do.

"Oh, he did, of course. He taught me, and therefore, he is my coach."

"NO!" Stan suddenly appeared, "I taught you!"

"Well I am afraid I must inform you his proper title is Ari!"

"Girls…" Ari merely blinked, almost numb from being fought over.

"Hm, okay then, Ari-wariy it is. Cutey wittle love dove! You know, though, his affections, oh!" Linda twirled, "They can only be described in a song!"

Marlene grew a pink color out of anger as Linda began singing. The singer quickly, and sweetly let out something along these lines: "The rain was falling and hell was calling, but as long as he was mine I was fi-ii-iine… With my hand in his own, our love had grown, and still the rain kept falling! He whispered in my ear, "My love, do not fear," He said he'd love me all the time! I looked into his eyes and could see, the love he had for me, so I drew myself closer aaaaaand-"

"I DID WHAT?" Ari yelped, suddenly looking between Linda's warm, lovely grin and Marlene's totally pissed off face, "I don't remember doing ANY of that!"

"But… you were thinking about it… because you loved me, Coach. I know so."

"No!" Marlene shook her head, tears suddenly filling her eyes, "We are in love! Not you and him!"

"How could anyone ever love someone as plastic as _you, _huh?"

Marlene gasped silently, looking at Linda's grinning face. In what felt like forever, she had glanced in a look of pure confusion at Ari, who was about to say something. Wincing, Marlene suddenly shot off, hot tears running from her face.

"Marlene!" Ari yelped as he watched her bolt.

"Your highness!" Rosalyn shot off like a rocket after her, "Wait, come back!"

"Oh dear, did I hurt her feelgoods?"

Ari suddenly looked at Linda, "That was terrible! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"I should… oh," She patted her wrist as if she were hitting herself, "Bad little Linda, bad!"

"…I have to go find Marlene." Ari frowned at Linda, "And I have to make sure she is okay. You are probably the first person who's ever made her cry. I hope you're happy."

"Oh…" Linda watched as Ari took off after Marlene, "Whoopsies. Hehe."

Ari first headed back to the lower level of the town, awaiting impatiently for the elevator to get to that level. When he did, he tore out, then looked around. He caught a glimpse of Rosalyn running into the inn, so he followed in behind her.

"More guests? Wow, we're really popular."

"Actually, for now I just need to talk with the two that came in."

"Oh, just down the hall, first room. The first one looked really upset… is she okay?"

"I can only hope so…" Ari turned, then walked into the hallway, where Rosalyn was trying her best to talk through the door. He let out a sigh, listening to the conversation.

"Please, your Highness, let me in," Rosalyn continued to talk, staring at the door, "We can talk or something for awhile."

"Go away…" Marlene sobbed from behind the door.

"Your Majesty…"

"Rosalyn… let me try." Ari stepped to the door after Rosalyn moved. He paused to signal to Rosalyn to leave the hallway, and she did so quietly, pulling the hallway door shut behind her. Letting out a sigh, Ari looked at the door, "Marlene?"

"Oh Ari…" There was a loud sniff, "What….?"

"Can we… talk for a minute?"

"I cannot!" Marlene let out another slightly stifled sob, "This feeling… I have never felt it before… it burns inside of me like a fire…"

"Marlene…" Ari sighed again, "…You're… upset. Probably angry and me… and perhaps… jealous."

"What does it matter? I'm so confused by all of this! I… I don't know what I'd say if I could see you… please… go away…"

"Marlene…"

"Just go away…" Her voice faded as she moved to the back of the room. Slowly, the sweet melody of her music box began coming from the door. "Just go…"

"…alright, Marlene. But we will have to talk to each other again sometime, you know. Call for me if you want me and I'll be right here…" Ari sighed, turning from the door. He opened the hallway door, then looked to Rosalyn. "Find everybody. We're spending the night."

They did just that, checking out the entire inn for themselves. When the rest of the group went to dinner, Rosalyn found it impossible to convince Marlene to come with who wound up staying. Ari also stayed, telling Rosalyn it would be fine for her to go and have something to eat. After everyone had left, he walked back to Marlene's door and could still hear the sound of the music box. Tapping lightly on the door, he called in, "Marlene?"

"Ari…" Her voice drew closer.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Perhaps a little."

"Can I come in and talk yet?"

"…" For the longest time, there was silence except for the light music. Then the music stopped, and the lock slowly turned. A weary-looking Marlene then slowly pulled the door open, staring at Ari with a slightly wet face.

"Oh, now that won't do," Ari dug around for some cloth, and found Linda's old bow. He didn't think it would be too harmful to use in place of a hankerchief at the moment. He quickly, to a minimal amount of protest, cleaned off Marlene's face. "That's better. You can't feel better, my Mom says, until you've gotten rid of all the tears."

"Oh. I see."

"Now, can you tell me why you got so upset?"

"I do not know why…" Marlene shook her head slightly. "I just became very upset after she had said…"

"You'll run into people who will say those things, Marlene. It's part of living a normal life."

"…Oh. I see."

"Now, if you're feeling good enough, Rosalyn is worried sick and would like you to come to dinner." Ari suddenly extended his hand to her, "Want to come?"

She stared at his hand for a minute, then slowly took it. "Yes… I suppose I should."

"Good. Come on." Heading out Ari tried to force all the blush that wished to run to his face down, and he actually did a good job of it. However, to his great surprise, as he came outside the sound of faint pop music filled his ears. "What the?"

"It sounds like that Linda's songs." Marlene looked around, "But it sounds as if it is coming from all over."

"Oh, here comes Rosalyn. Hey Ros-"

"Ari! We have a problem!"

"What?" He blinked.

"While they were eating, everyone suddenly froze. Then they all started talking about how Linda is hot!"

"What?"

"How Linda is hot! I mean, not just our party, but everyone in the café, too! Then as I came by, everyone had pink and purple Linda shirts on and would do nothing but say how hot Linda was!"

"…You're kidding me, right?"

"No way! Stay here!" Rosalyn ran off, then grabbed a random man, bringing him back, "Okay, introduce yourself, sir."

"I am… hot Charlie… hot for Linda… because Linda is hot and the hotness IS Linda." He drooled, "So hot."

"Holy shit…"

Stan suddenly appeared, "This intrigues me. How did this effect set in so fast?"

"Good question, Stan."

"It can't be the food because I'm unaffected and I ate," Rosalyn was thinking hard, "Whatever it is, we know just who to talk to, don't we?"

"Right. Come on, let's go ask-"

"Linda!"

"Linda!"

"Linda!" The third of the last of a quartet suddenly sang, all three standing in front of Ari and company, much to their bewilderment. The three suddenly bellowed out in classic three-tone fashion, "Hello my little Linda baby, the hottest girl arou-ou-ound! Hello my little Linda baby, why she's just the cutest in town! With her ultra-good looks, and fine pink dress, her presence onto us she does bless… oooh-ohh-ohh and with her hair of gold so fine, I do hope she will be mii-ii-iine, dumdumdum, hello my little Linda baby, hello my little Linda giiiiiiiirl!"

"…" The three applauded, still bewildered.

"Thanks!" The three men spoke at once, "We are the Linda Groupie Quartet! Don't forget: Linda is HOT!"

"Okay: Now I'm REALLY scared."

"Come on, Ari!" Rosalyn led the charge. However, all three had to wait for the elevator, which came down with a little kid in it. "Excuse, we need t-"

"Linda makes me hot…"

"Aaah! Another one!" Ari hid behind Rosalyn.

"So hot…"

Rosalyn suddenly tossed the kid out of the way and headed up with Marlene and Ari. Reaching the top, they found the music was louder up here and was coming from the train station. "What a dreadful racket!"

"Oh, Coach!" Linda beamed from her street corner, "Hello!"

"Linda, what did you do?"

"Everyone's all happy and brainwashed!" She giggled, "Isn't it happy?"

"Happy? This is SICK!" Rosalyn stomped over, "What DID you do?"

"It's simple," She danced back and forth, "I'm the Teen Idol Evil King!"

"…excuse me?" Ari blinked.

Stan suddenly shouted, "That makes no sense! You're female! You can't be a king!"

"Yes I can…" She whined a bit, pouting, "I already have the horns for it."

She pointed them out, making Ari slap his forehead. Why didn't they tip him off before? "Aren't they adorable?"

"They give me reason to kill you right here, you demon!"

"Aw, are you sure you won't first buy a t-shirt?" Linda suddenly held up a 'Hot Little Linda' shirt, "They come in all sizes!"

"Linda, we're NOT going to be drawn in by merchandising, now wa-"

"Wait, wait, Ari…" Rosalyn felt the material of the shirt in her fingers, "These come in my size…"

"HAH! They must be the kind large enough to fit three hippos! Haha!"

"SHUT UP! YOU CAN'T EVEN WEAR CLOTHES YOU NAKED, FATASS EVIL KING!"

"SHUT UP!" Ari screamed, "Come on! We've got to take care of L- …oh shit. Where did she go?"

The three looked around.

"She flew the coop, slave! Time to check out the map and chase her down! Bwahahaha!"

"I suppose…" Ari sighed. His chance at true love? Entirely dashed. His little Linda dreams were all gone by now, nothing much left. Pulling out the map, he lethargically opened it, reading, "'In a land of snow and ice, resides a singer once quite nice, awaiting to see her love, who no doubt came from above.' Ugh…"

"Ari. You'll be okay, no matter how cute she was." Rosalyn gave a silly grin, "Mister lovebug."

"Don't get me started on you, Rosalyn."

"What ARE you talking about?"

"… Never mind. Is it worth getting the rest of the crew?"

"I don't think so, they're obsessing over how Linda is hot, but then… is she…?"

"AAH! Rosalyn, cut it out!"

"Ah! Let's hurry!"

They ran out of town, then took the path through the canyon. Reaching the snowfields (Pospos, like the hot springs) they found a trail of hot little Linda footprints, though they were rapidly filling with the falling snow. Following it close, they were suddenly interrupted as a voice shouted, "Hark!"

"Huh?" Ari skidded to a halt in front of the girls, staring up at the floating figure.

He was certainly a snappy dresser, what with his long, flared vest, sexy pants, beautiful red bowtie, clean white shirt, and nice shoes. His hair, blonde, was pleasantly curly at the ends, kept at a nice length. The only problem was it looked as if, just maybe, he was wearing purple eyeshadow. (Can you tell the author had a thing for him?) "Hear mine call, less you take the fall. This world outside belongs not to ye, how foolish you are we will see!"

"What the…?" Rosalyn blinked, staring up.

"Out of my way, stupid man!" Stan grumbled, "I'm chasing down a false Evil King!"

"False, or true, little Shadow King? Who does decide such a thing?"

"What ARE you talking about! Me, little? Whatever! Now move!"

"Then a final warning to thou and thy kin- continue much further, you will meet the 'fin'." The floating man laughed, suddenly disappearing into thin air.

"…That was odd." Marlene blinked. "Was he not wearing eyeshadow?"

"And what in the hell was he talking about?" Ari scratched the side of his head.

"No time to care about that, Slave! Follow the trail!"

"Right!" Ari started along again, following the now barely-visible Linda prints. They led to a structure sticking up at the shore, looking like an old rundown temple. He helped Rosalyn and Marlene in, then looked around. "They really DO like the same places."

"There should be one difference in each! This freaks me out!"

"Well, Rosalyn, let's just go fix this big problem and worry about the rest later?"

"…Good idea."

They wove around the oddly quiet dungeon, occasionally slipping past a ghost here and there. They had to trip a few switches to open a few doors, but nothing too hard. Finally, they came to the stairs down and walked together into the room.

Faint, sweet humming echoed about this room. Linda was dancing to the rear of the room, humming.

"Alright, Teen Idol Evil King," Rosalyn approached her first, "Prepare yourself!"

"I don't want to fight you."

"Huh?"

"Because then I would have to hurt the Coach." She spun around, facing everyone. "I don't want to! I just want to take over!"

"Haha! Too bad!" Stan laughed darkly, "Calling yourself Evil King… this means I MUST beat the shit out of you, you know! Hrhrhr!"

"But Coach! … Oh, I see! This is a test! Alright, I will do my best to best you! Hehe! Bring it on!"

Rosalyn suddenly changed at Linda, but the girl was gone before she got there. Linda had bounced out of the way- she suddenly landed behind Rosalyn and hit her with a blast of magic before bouncing out of the way. "HEY! HOLY STILL!"

"Hehe!"

"That's it!" Ari suddenly ran over and began swinging his blade. He could see Linda before him, but he could never seem to touch her, not matter how hard or fast he swung that sword. "Why…are…you…so…fast?"

She kept dodging and jumping out of the way, "Just 'cause."

"Dodge this!" Stan suddenly set the girl aflame who yelped, "Haha!"

Suddenly bringing his sword down, Ari had to look away as he swore he felt as if he had sliced clean through her. Stumbling back, he slowly looked over and noticed she was gone. "Where…"

"BOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" He jumped ten feet, suddenly getting knocked at a wall.

"Take this, you little not-hot freak!" Rosalyn suddenly froze Linda solid, then ran over and hit the frozen block with the back of her sword's handle, causing it to shatter violently. Linda fell out, limply, onto the floor. "There! Ari, are you okay?"

Marlene had peeled him off the floor and stood him upright. "He will be."

"Oh… Owwie…" Linda whimpered. The power was suddenly drawn from her by Stan, and she whined, "Coach…"

"Hah! … still, I'm not at full. Blast!"

She stumbled upright, wincing slightly, "I don't… remember…"

"…Yeah, we figured. Think of the sewers, too?"

"…Yeah… there was a stage where I could dance…"

"Ah! Ari! There's our difference!" Rosalyn gasped, "Every one has said something different about the sewers!"

"…True, they have. Linda… are you okay?"

"Yeah…" She held her head, then suddenly found a Marlene in front of her, "Oooh… hello."

"I have thought many things over from the last time we talked. I will… tolerate you liking Ari, but not loving him."

"Sorry, too late!"

"This is where I put my foot down."

"…okay, okay. So! What do you like best about him?" Linda suddenly grinned, "I love his totally adorable yellow eyes!"

"…Yellow?" Marlene looked at Ari, then looked up at Stan, "I believe… you have them confused."

"Huh? No- isn't the main body standing up behind that thing? The thing on the end is a doll, right, a clever disguise?" Linda scratched the side of her face, "Right?"

Ari was –crushed-. "You… you thought I was…?"

"Hm, well," Stan thought this over, "If you are to call me anything, you must call me by my right name. I'm King Stanley, Ari is the name of my Slave here. Understood?"

"Yes, Stanley Dear!"

"Stanley Dear…? Whatever. However, I am always looking for more supporters! Might you be interested in joining me in my conquest to defeat Fake Evil Kings and conquer the world?"

"Of course! I belong to you in heart in soul!"

"…God…" Rosalyn was standing off to the side, holding her head.

"Great!"

"Oh, Stanley! We should check out that sewer! You people said something about all the Fake Evil Kings talking about it… I bet there's some ultra cool thing down there that could help you, sir!"

"…Brilliant, Linda!"

"…I guess that's where we're going next, eh, Stan?"

"Right! Onward, Slave!"


	14. Who?

Okage Densetsu – Lookit The Fancy Japanese

Chapter 14 – Who?

Returning to Madril with Linda in tow, the team found everybody they knew had returned to normal. Nobody remembered a thing about being brainwashed anyhow, so it didn't much matter. They talked and debated for a long time, and all decided it was worth it to check out the sewers. So getting Rin to ask permission from Maggie, they all headed down the Spotted-Cats' manhole. Inside, they found the same room the Sewer Evil King once inhabited.

"Looks the same- wait, look, Ari!" Rosalyn pointed to the wall- a barred gate was messily, halfway opened. "That wasn't open before… was it?"

"…Something about this is off." Ari blinked.

"…" Rin suddenly headed there ahead of everyone, "Come on, Sampson!" She disappeared down the ladder.

"Oh, Rin!" Ari quickly followed.

"This place stinks! Phew!" Linda skipped along, near Marlene who was making sure she didn't get too close to Ari, "Like poopies!"

"It has potential for paranormal life, though!" Kisling grinned, as he always did, "That's always exciting!"

"…" Corona followed along behind Big Bull, dripping drool the entire way. She seemed to waver more than usual, stumbling to the sides unevenly. She managed to head downstairs, following along.

It wound up as a chase-the-Rin game. She playfully led them down two more floors to the very bottom of the sewers, then tiptoed across pipes, making sure they could follow, until she headed to a back room. Everyone stepped in and she cutely gasped, "Dead end!"

"Wait… what's that?" Ari pointed at a magical circle drawn on the floor to the rear.

"Looks like a magic circle," Kisling stared at it, "Clearly not used often."

"Hmph. Human made magic circles are pathetic."

"Ah, but Stan…" Kisling pointed out, "If my theories are correct this should, as the description in my books read, 'Should totally fire up a dude's totally gnarly powers tenfold and totally make them thrashingly tubular.'"

"…Indeed."

"…It looks unsafe." Rosalyn blinked.

"Nah, it looks like fun!" Rin giggled, "Can I go on?"

"Woah, little Sis! Allow Brother to do it first for you! Can't have bad things happen to the Little Sister! No way!"

"…" Corona stared, silent.

"Haha! Then I will stand on it and increase my powers!" Stan laughed loudly.

"Stupid shadow! You can't stand on it- you're in Ari's shadow!"

"…" Stan grumbled a bit at Rosalyn, then looked at Ari, "Come! We will stand on it together!"

"Okay… umm…" Ari slowly stepped onto the object, then turned around. Swallowing hard, he looked at everyone, but his eyes came to rest on Marlene. "…"

"…Well? Where is it?" Stan growled, "Does this thing need a quarter?"

Rin suddenly ran up and gave it a kick. Everyone jumped as a massive burst of light flashed around the portal, everyone calling for Ari to hop off if he could. When the light was gone, he blinked.

"Woah. That was scary."

Everyone looked around.

"Guys?"

"…Well, that bastard's not here." Rosalyn suddenly frowned, "I'll get you yet, Stan!"

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Kisling turned to Big Bull.

"Head to my spa… you know, relax, yeah!"

"…Why am I here again?" Linda blinked…

"Guys?" Ari lost all the color to his face.

Marlene suddenly dropped her music box- it didn't break, but started playing. She bent down and picked it up. "My music box! … It is precious… and I cannot break it… but… I cannot remember why…" She held it close as she left, "My gift…"

"…" Ari watched as everyone continued talking, and then noticed Rin was staring right at him with a HUGE, devilish grin. "Rin!"

"Yes, Ari?"

"Hey! Why can you see me and they- … What did you do?"

"Hehehe… HEHEHE…" She began cackling, "Enjoy yourself! HAHAHAHA! The world won't miss you!"

"RIN!"

She continued to cackle shrilly, and suddenly took off, Sampson in tow, laughing evilly the entire way out. Ari stared in the utmost horror as she ran off, then looked at everyone else. "Hey! Someone! Anyone! Can you hear me?"

"…" Corona suddenly parted from the crowd and stared at Ari.

"Corona!" Ari almost had tears in his eyes, "Can you see me?"

"…Nice guy… don't cry…"

He suddenly stepped off the circle and took her into a hug, mostly trying to get himself to stop shaking. He was both sad and very scared at the same time, as everyone behind the two left. Corona simply wrapped an arm around him, and began rocking slightly back and forth.

"Nice guy… don't cry…" She patted the back of his head, "Don't cry…"

"W…what happened? Why can you s-see me and R-rin… and … everyone else…"

"…" Corona simply kept him in the hug, patting the back of his head.

Ari suddenly noticed a woman standing near the doorway to the room, a woman he had never seen before. She wore a dress- old, gray, bundled up at the bottom with a blue ribbon (it was tied where her ankles should have been, but he couldn't see any feet on her whatsoever) her pale skin in contrast with this outfit. Her warm, brown hair complimented her matching eyes, which looked over Ari silently. Her expression was soft, almost like a portrait's, held in a seemingly warm smile. "…Who…?"

"…Fayth," The woman smiled, "…Her 'imaginary friend'."

All went silent as both Ari and Corona looked at the woman, who simply smiled back with that picture perfect grin. Then, letting go of Corona, Ari stared at the woman, slowly walking to her. "…You are real… but… I've never seen…"

"I know, I am so easy to overlook the whole world seems to spare me their gaze. I was once considered the prettiest woman around, and I was to be the beautiful woman every man wanted his hands on. But my passion was in dancing… and singing… I wished to be in a musical… so I was punished."

"…Why?"

"…It is a long story, not to be discussed here. Corona, it is good you still can see us. However, it appears to me that you… perhaps do not recognize me?"

"…who? Do you have a nametag…?"

"…" Fayth sighed, "I feared this."

"What? The fact her head's so weird?"

"Come, we should first find our place of refuge and then talk. This is no longer a humorous little quest but a meaningful story for you, child, if you dare to come with us. There is a town in the Outside World called Triste… you could have seen the gates before this, but never could go inside. Only we can wander there and through the endless gardens, Chantal, behind it…"

"Chantal! That's where… that's where Corona needs to go!" Ari's eyes suddenly lit up, "Great, Corona, we can get you home and then-"

"…Stanley-chan is gone."

"Hmm?" Ari suddenly looked at his shadow. "…Stan?"

No response, of any sort, came.

"…He IS gone…" Ari suddenly realized what this meant: He was free. No more would his actions and words be penalized. No longer would he be called names. But as he stared at his shadow… he somehow felt it was… empty. "…but where to?"

"Do not ask those things here! If you are heard, that will be the end for us!" Fayth suddenly took his arm in her cold hands, indeed floating just off the floor, "Come, this way."

"…Alright… Come on, Corona. Let's go."

She nodded, picked up her bucket, and then followed the two out.

The walk to Triste was long, heading from the sewers, through the plains to the path to the 'Outside World'. Fayth, silently gliding like the snow itself, led everyone with a ghostly aura about her, over the frosty Pospos fields. As they drew closer to the end of the fields, Ari could see the gates to some place, the view behind it entirely obscured by the hills of snow. Upon reaching it, Fayth came to a rest, then called, "K.T… I have returned…"

"…" For a minute, there was silence, but then a monotone voice called, "Fayth? Alright, come in."

The gate barely slid open enough for them to get through. Slipping in, the gates shut behind them. Ahead was a huge town, complete with a Hero's Club, a bar, an inn, a boutique… yet very few people. All the people here were very, very odd looking, from ghosts to huge-eyed little girls, but a heavy silence hung over the area. It all seemed dead…

"K.T…" Fayth stopped before a black-dressed woman, "This is Corona and Ari. They are now one of us. Please allow them free passage from now own."

"Alright… Just call my name and I will open the gates for you."

"…Uh… thanks. What's with this town?"

"It is reserved for us and only us. The 'normal' people cannot be here. The people who have converted from our state to the 'normal' state should not see us… but some can… as it appears your Corona friend has. Consider bringing her back to the academy."

"Huh?"

Fayth explained, "There is at least one way to return to the normal world… but I highly disapprove. It seems… Corona Hidgeway here-"

"Hidgeway?"

"That is her last name, yes… That she has slipped out of her re-education… and is slowly reverting back to one of us. Too much longer and she would have faded from sight and memory."

Corona remained silent, bucket in hand, looking to be asleep.

"Someone has to tell me… what's happened?"

"There's only one person I know who has the courage to tell you…" Fayth took his hand, "Come, this way…"

As he followed, Corona stumbling along, Ari gazed at the buildings. There were postings here and there, and many had open doors but were entirely empty. The Hero's Club, as they passed, actually had this note posted: 'Those who see this building should regard it as the Hero's Club' but there was nothing else in the building. There were even dance halls with music, but no voices were heard. It all left a haunting impression on his mind- he had to be nudged to be brought back to reality. "Huh?"

"Here he is, Ari…"

"Hey, it's you." The Ringmaster looked Ari over, "I told you to be careful…"

"Hey! Why… You knew this was going to happen?"

"Didn't know for certain, but, well, now here you are!"

"How can I go back? People can see _you. _I mean, I did."

"Ah, it took a lot of work." The man continued to gaze over Ari, "But you… this is the most advance case I've seen. Nobody can see you because you're shadow has become so thin…"

"What?"

Fayth explained, "Your shadow has thinned out so much that the regular people can no longer see nor hear you. You are there, but the world ignores and overlooks you. Some would describe it as literally being 'overshadowed', so much so that… that you are no longer there. Everyone here is suffering from the same ailment… such as I… and Corona once did."

"…Is… there any way to come back?"

"Oh sure," Ringmaster laughed, "There's one surefire way, then one way I've only done a few times with limited success, but that depended on the patient."

"So… what do I do?"

"Well," The ghostly woman thought, "You could take the route Corona was _suppose _to take. You see, Chantal is just a butterfly's flight away from here. The re-education capital of this world. They offer a course for those… desperate to return. But… you do not return as you once were, but as someone new."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"…They teach you to be a new person, and erase your mind so you forget the things before. You re-enter the world in that new person… and live that new life without knowledge of anything before. Corona… she seems to have somehow held onto the life behind… as if they couldn't wipe her completely."

Ari suddenly gazed at Corona with a new look at her. No wonder… her mind had been wasted, a smart woman only a shred of what she once was. Though she was asleep, he could imagine her full of life… and could think nothing but how to hate the person who would dare take that away… "Damn it…"

"The other option," The Ringmaster spoke again, "Is to get out and be heard. Though they ignore you now, just keep talking like you need to be heard. Eventually you'll get to a point where I can cast a spell on you so the 'normal' people can see you again."

"…is it…a condition of the victim…" Corona yawned deeply, "…or a condition of the 'inside' world?"

"…I vote for option two, but I have business in Chantal." Ari looked at Corona, then looked at Fayth, "Fayth, I need your help."

"My help? What can I do?"

"…First you can tell me why you're here, personally."

"…" She sighed. "My punishment… I became very interested in the original deviant of this world, I believe his name was… Pollack?"

"Huh? Pollack? Hey! That must be what that bottle was- Dad mispronounced it." Ari laughed uneasily, "I thought he said Pollock… that's a species of fish native to the tropics. Heh… heh… ugh."

"It's spelled… both ways…" Corona sighed, "…to be named after a main course…"

"…Yeah. Anyhow, continue, Fayth."

"…About how… he disapproved with people fitting into niches. Have you ever noticed… how some people are nothing but titles? Like… a next door neighbour, the classic 'blonde' airhead, or… the hero who gives his all to save the world for good. These people… they never think of anything else because of their niches… I believe… 'classification'. If I speak too much of it, however, they may punish you as well."

"Uh… okay then, we'll keep it quiet until we find somewhere safe."

Fayth nodded, "So I was punished because I learned I had a desire not to just be a beautiful woman, a treasure for some already chosen man, but a singer and dancer. I wanted nothing more to be seen for my talents, not my face… so when I tried, they ignored me. As if I wasn't there. I just continued… and finally, it seems someone just up and erased my legs."

"…" Ari blinked, now with a look of horror.

"Then I have been shuffled into the off-category as a 'human-spirit ghost'. There is very little left of me and the more I talk about it the father I deteriorate."

"…That's terrible." Ari shook his head, "That's why I want you to come with me."

"Huh?"

"We're going to Chantal to find out what they did to Corona and make them change it back. Then we're going to fix you, and last we can worry about getting me back. Hell, if I _never _go back, I don't care, as long as this… this… unbelievably cruel individual has had a damn good talking to!"

"You musn't!" Fayth gasped shrilly, "He will destroy you!"

"Who will?"

"…I musn't say… he is listening…"

"Well, if you won't tell me I'll have to learn. Now are you going to accept being ignored the rest of your life because you didn't do something someone _else_ had planned for you? Are you going to wither away because you accept what that person thinks of you? Or are you going to stand up and help me?" Ari stared hard at the woman, "Are you going to allow countless others go through what you do now? I mean…" He looked to Corona… "…Such wasted personalities… we cannot allow this to happen again."

Corona silently stood there, dripping away as usual.

"Please, Fayth… SOMEBODY needs to fix this place."

"Alright, I will, and I don't care if I disappear right now!" A soft smile parted her lips, "I will again dance and sing."

"And I will be heard… and Corona will be able to live." Ari smiled, then turned to the Ringmaster, "How long can you wait? Mind if we go kick some ass?"

"Heh heh! I'll wait as long as you need me to, just promise you'll come back. And between you and me," the man winked, "I support you two-hundred and ten percent."

"Great. Come on, Fayth, we'll get you your big debut back. Come on, Corona, we'll figure out who broke you."

"Lunch time already…?"

"Eh heh… sure. Let's go!"


	15. Demise of Dreams

Okage Densetsu - Lookit the Fancy Japanese

Chapter 15 – Demise of Dreams

They walked through the unforgiving silence of Triste, Ari occasionally glancing at the empty buildings and at the others who resided there, silent. The entire town was this way, except for the music station- yet music poured out its doors, no voices could be heard. The place was rolling with depression, but even more so as they headed to the end of town. Slowly, the sound of someone sobbing came into play- a voice Ari swore he had heard before was crying with all it's being. As they passed, he came to a halt, listening to the voice.

"Ari... I want Ari..." It slowly, quietly, and painfully sobbed out the words, "Ari..."

"Huh? Where are you?" He looked around, ignoring Fayth and Corona for a minute. "I'm right here- can you tell me where you are?"

"I want to see him..." The sobbing continued...

"Ari, let it go. That voice weeps eternally..."

"But when it's calling out my name, I tend to pay attention."

"Please, we can come back here later and see."

The sobbing was muted slightly as Ari sighed. "Alright..."

Fayth floated to the back door out of town, but was stopped. "Hello, K.T..."

"What the?" Ari suddenly blinked, "Weren't you... just..."

"You cannot go through here," She spoke flatly, "You are not ready."

"But we need to get Corona back to Chantal..." Fayth pulled Corona closer, "We don't know how long we have..."

"She can go. You two must stay."

"...I don't trust letting Corona disappear like that. Why can't we all go?"

"Well, try as you might," K.T. suddenly moved, "But... I do not believe you will be able to leave..."

"..." Ari suddenly walked through the door and suddenly hit what felt like a brick wall. Stumbling back, he blinked, since the path was entirely clear ahead. "What... in the..."

Fayth came over and rested a hand against the barrier, "...Why is this closed to me now, not before?"

"..." Corona suddenly stumbled right through without a problem.

"Wait, come back, Corona!" Ari ran as close to the door as he could, trying to grab her before she left.

"...it is calling..."

"Corona, come back!" Ari reached for her in vain as she started walking across the seemingly endless gardens ahead, "Corona!"

"...She has gone, Ari." Fayth sighed, "We cannot continue..."

"Grr... Why can't we go through! I _have _to get through! Corona can't go alone, she'll get destroyed!"

"Ari!" Fayth pulled him from the door, "There are some things we cannot change! Until we can do something in this situation, it does not help to scream out a door! Let us change what we can first: your status as an overshadowed."

"Grrr... What if I wanted to go to Chantal and become normal that way?"

"You mustn't!" Fayth nearly cried out the words.

"I will to fix Corona, and you only if you help me!"

"..." She slowly let him go.

"Alright," K.T. sighed, "Go on after her. However... I do not believe she is going where you think she's going."

"What?"

"Just go." K.T. looked down, "I thought you could be the one to end our silence."

"Hey, I'm not going to die. I'll be back." Ari suddenly found he could pass through the door, "Try to keep some hope, K.T."

"Yes..." Fayth drifted in behind Ari, who had paused to gasp at the huge gardens before him. There were pathways, bridges, streams, waterfalls, flowers, trees, brick buildings, swings, and a blue sky. It looked like a virtual heaven; however something to it felt extremely artificial. The town was lined by smooth gray rock walls, as if nature had purposely 'grew' the area just to imprison the town in. Farther on were more gates, but they stood wide open, showing off a sea of endless sands... "...It is as if they tell you... we will cradle you, and outside lies only death..."

"Ugh... Visual tricks like that are terrible." Ari suddenly spotted Corona, yelping, "Corona, wait up!"

"Huh?" She turned as he ran over, then she patted his head, "Nice Guy."

"Yeah... where are you going?"

"...it is calling me..."

"What is?"

"...It tells me... what I've become..." She began stumbling, extremely uncontrolled by now to the main building.

"Corona, are you okay?" He followed along quickly, trying to stop her, "What are you doing?"

"Ari!" Fayth caught up, gliding just above the stone path, "I should have told you, but I was afraid! Corona Hidgeway... she is.. is... the deviant Pollack's assistant!"

He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. "What?"

"She... she... before they tried to erase her spoke out against these... classifications. She came after Pollack had long disappeared, but was filled of the same determination as he! So they tried to make her disappear- it didn't work. She spoke loud and was soon heard by all living things. So they tried to change her classification- it had no effect, her free will undying. Then... then they tried to erase her mind and start her over... Ari, she's reverting back!"

"Yes... yes, go Corona!"

"But Ari!" Fayth stopped him, "She's... She's... She wasn't a human!"

"What in the hell WAS she then?"

"..." Fayth went silent, staring between Corona and the ground.

"FAYTH, TELL ME!" He took her by the arms and almost shook her as if to get the words out, "I NEED TO KNOW!"

By now, Corona had paused, staring up at the building. She closed her eyes; drool running off the side of her face. The occasional soon-to-be brainwashed individual passed by without much notice, her dull eyes staring up at the brick building. It seemed she was trying to remind herself about the building, but couldn't put her mind on it.

"She was the demon... of the Momijiian Mountains."

"...Of course..."

"The order... must be destroyed... they hide the door... strawberry heaven..." She spoke, wavering. "What... was it... why is this place... why have I come here?"

"Corona, you must remember..." Ari suddenly moved to her, "This place took your memories away... tried to destroy you... However, it's dangerous to have you here. Come on, we've got to head back and get you somewhere safe!" He suddenly looked up as two men were coming from the building, clearly teachers since they weren't wearing uniforms like the rest of the students, "Corona, come on!"

Corona refused to move, watching the men walk up to her.

"Yes, it IS her! It's Hidgeway- she left just before she could be fully recategorized!"

She suddenly began backing up as the big man continued to her. Ari suddenly got in front of her, shouting, "Leave her alone!"

"What's this? I've never seen this one before... clearly he has been sent for reclassification."

"Leave these children alone!" Fayth was suddenly in front of the two, holding her arms out like a barrier, "They have done nothing!"

"And our local spirit! What IS going on? Corona, come here!"

Corona simply clung to the back of Ari's shirt tightly, shaking her head no.

"...Alright, we'll need to detain her."

"I told you to leave her alone!" Ari yelped as the big man next to the one with the book suddenly ripped him away from Corona, wriggling violently to get loose, "Let me go! LET ME GO!"

"Is this one coming as well?"

"Let me see..." The man scanned the list, "Who fell out of classification last? Ah HAH! The Ordinary Boy, Ari, I believe?"

Ari suddenly went still, staring in shock. "H...How..."

"Ah hah... we know a lot about you. You're already enrolled in classes. Now if you come quietly, we'll get you set up with a room and a schedule!"

"No! I don't want to be different!"

The two men laughed, ignoring Fayth as she stared. Suddenly she hit the man, "Put him down!"

"Fayth! Why... why are you physical? You're slipping out of your category!"

"Our hearts are full of thunder!" She suddenly spoke loudly, her voice calling as if it was to be heard by all of the campus, "A storm of emotions that rains and shines eternal! Through flashes of pain we realize the blue sky is much more beautiful when the clouds clear! Through the endless rain we appreciate the rainbow that much more! You... you people tell us this thunder is wrong, that we should always follow the blue sky. But our hearts are full of thunder that must not be silenced!"

"FAYTH! What ARE you doing? This is so out of your character!" The man with the book suddenly walked to her, about to grab her. She slipped out of the way, causing the man to growl and suddenly throw the book at her head- she was hit hard and fell down in an instant, blood running from a deep cut across her forehead where the corner of the book caught her, "I hate to use force, but I had to!"

"Aiigh! Leave Fayth alone! Let us all go!"

Corona was still, however trembling in fear.

"CORONA, RUN!"

Before she could, the book was brought across her head, knocking her out. "Now come peacefully, Ari, or we'll use force on you!"

"If I could..." Fayth winced, unable to get up since she lacked the means to do so, "I'd make a deal with the gods... and switch our places... Ari," She closed her eyes, going out, a last word rising, "Switch..."

"LET ME G-"

THWACK! Ari's vision was instantly swallowed into an inky blackness, his conscious slipping away.

His eyes flit open. He was lying across a wooden floor, and he was staring up. Lights from a stage could be seen, as well as the top of a red curtain. Slowly sitting up, he felt as if he had a pounding headache. Raising a cold hand to his forehead, he winced as he touched a still-sore gash- he suddenly gasped. Looking at his hands, he found them to be quite feminine and pale. "...Oh...my...GOD..."

Meanwhile, Fayth woke up in the male dorm rooms, instantly being greeted. She did her best to pretend to be Ari, knowing he knew what he had to do while he was 'borrowing' her form.

"...I'm... A WOMAN!" He suddenly rose, finding he had on Fayth's dress and everything, "AIGH! I'M A FREAK! A FREAK!"

This wailing could be heard down the hallways, causing some confusion.

"...Okay, don't panic: She switched you so... so... you could get information! This must mean Fayth is in my body- oh my god, this is such an overused anime plot!" He held his feminine head, "I'm swearing off manga for the rest of my life! Ugh, enough of this, come on, we've got to go find Corona."

He moved what felt like a step forward but suddenly glided off the stage and almost crashed into the opposite wall. It took him a minute to get used to the gliding process, from plain moving to switching levels. He once crashed- or thought he would- against a wall but instead went straight through it, noting he was above the students. Clearly Fayth was usually out and about, for people paid very little attention, and those who did waved casually. He uncomfortably waved back, and then started down the hall above everyone. "Now where do I go?"

By this time, Fayth was in her first class, trying her best to fit in. It was a little hard as she had barely any experience as a male, but somehow she managed.

"Excuse me," Ari had caught someone in the hall, "Where is the... graduation room?"

"Upstairs, Fayth. I'm sure you can just rise up into it."

"Thanks!" He did just that, finding the upstairs to be silent. There were classrooms, but each were locked, the lights shut off inside. He slowly glided down the hall, silent, slightly scared of this hall. He took a corner, then suddenly drifted into the wall beside him, hearing voices. He was behind a bookcase, and inside, it looked like an office.

"So it was a success," The voice of the man with the book spoke, "We did as the Master asked... her classification was changed and he's in the process of it. I am still unsettled by the degree of corruption in the new one, however."

"Ah well," Another voice, belonging to the man in the desk rose, "We'll manage. There was only a small handful we could never convert- but those were easily erased. Corona Hidgeway, though... she spent too much time with that blasted Pollack man... she cannot be erased no matter what happens. But it seems we have weakened her enough, and that's why the classification was so easily changed."

"What did Hidgeway research, anyhow? I cannot recall a thing about it."

"That is because we were ordered to erase her teachings. Even I don't remember much about it. Though I do remember a snippet that was considered passable- something about the passageway between character placements (Ari figured this meant 'life') has two doors: one simply leads to renewal, but the other, as she dubbed it, 'is bittersweet as strawberries and allows the user another chance at his or her own life once more, but since it is so uninviting, very few pass there'. Hogwash, if you ask me, though."

"Strawberry heaven..." Ari gasped, quietly, "She was trying to get back to her old self..."

"Has he been placed in a class?"

"Yes sir."

"Very good. The Master will send new requests as they come along. Oh, did you take care of Fayth?"

"Yes, put her back on the stage. I'm sure she'll go back to normal: she has these fallouts every-so often and comes out _just fine_."

"Very good. You are dismissed." The man in the chair suddenly turned to face the wall, no doubt being the Headmaster.

"Yes, sir." The man with the book, apparently the one who did the process from being a student to a new, mindless person, left the room, not noticing Ari on the way out."

"Those bastards..." Ari didn't speak, keeping this internal, "They already changed her... Oh no, if they find Fayth..."

Hurrying back downstairs, he looked around. He felt he could probably get away with just drifting through the classrooms if he was quiet about it. He passed through a wall and slowly glided through the first one, not at all being noticed. Nobody in here was recognizable, so he continued on through. In the second room, he came to a dead halt, spotting himself- or, rather, Fayth, sitting at the front of the room. He glanced at 'himself', thinking, "Hey… I'm kind of cute…"

Fayth suddenly noticed him, and then raised her hand. "Teacher?"

"Yes?" She turned and looked at Fayth.

"May I use the bathroom?"

"Sure. Come back quickly!"

"Okay!" Fayth got up and left- Ari backtracked through the previous room before heading to the hall. Upon meeting each other, Fayth gave a soft smile, saying, "Hello."

"Hey, we've got a problem. They've already changed Corona, and they'll be keeping an eye on me. We've got to get out, I think we'll have to try speaking up and return that way, otherwise she won't be able to see us."

"I knew you would get the right information… alright, let's leave."

"And quickly- this place freaks me out. And, err, by the way… can I have my body back?"

"Oh, yes," She closed her eyes, instructing Ari to do the same. Then, letting out a sigh, she simply opened her eyes, now looking at the REAL Ari, "There."

"…That's… kind of cool. How do you do that?"

Fayth shrugged, "Just an advantage of being classified as a ghost."

"Oh. Right, let's go!"

The two headed out quickly, yet quietly to the main part of the town. Ari had the feeling they would be back, later, however that time with the rest of the party. That is, hopefully, assuming he could turn back. They managed to slip back through the gates through Triste…

"Oh, you did come back." K.T. blinked, "However, you lost the other?"

"Yeah…" Ari sighed, "But… we will get her back. Right, Fayth?"

"Right!"


	16. Speaking Out In Silence

Okage Densetsu - Lookit the Fancy Japanese

Chapter 16 - Speaking Out In Silence

The two allies were running hand in hand out of Triste, Fayth unable to do much but allow herself to be pulled along. They were heading out to the 'real world' to find people to talk with, even if they ignored him. The trip plodding through Pospos field was relatively quiet, even the usual ghosts seemingly unable to see the two. They stopped by the hot springs on the way- everyone stared.

"Dude… did that door just open?" A man who was preparing to take a dip in the springs stared.

"No," Ari spoke as loud as he could, but clearly wasn't heard, "We're here."

"Must be a draft…"

"Say something, Fayth, otherwise you'll never get fixed." Ari nudged her gently.

"Uhm… Yes, we ARE here, standing before you."

Nobody noticed a thing.

"I feel silly doing this, Ari…"

"Ah well, we'll manage. Let's go to Madril- there's tons of people there we can talk to."

"Alright…"

Heading back out, the two went through the tunnel connecting the two 'worlds'. On the way, Ari thought over an idea, and then asked, "Fayth, you said you were a beautiful woman before you turned into this… is that true?"

"…Mostly."

"Mostly?"

"I didn't notice if I was beautiful or not."

"…Oh. But… well, sorry for asking, but you just seem to hide a lot."

"…Yes, I was advised to."

"Will you tell me who told you that?"

"…Not yet."

"Alright, be that way." He sighed, stepping out into the plains area, "Come on, Madril is this way. I've been there enough that I might as well say I live there."

Both walked to Madril, Ari having a hard time opening the gates when he got there. Rather, they had to wait half an hour before a young woman stepped out of the gates, heading off for Rashelo.

"Thank you!" The two shouted at her but were ignored, slipping in quickly before the gates shut.

"Now, there are so many people you can't help but find people to talk with. We can either do this together or split up: Which do you prefer, Fayth?"

""I'll…" She looked around- there were tons of people running around. She closed her eyes, sighed, and then suddenly drew in a long breath. Piercing the air with a brilliant note, she sung at the top of her lungs, beautifully: "Though the silence makes deaf the ears of the world, I shall sing to be heard- though each note that comes out falls dead, you will hear each single word… Until one cannot, the words will be sung; the war over silence so soon will be won. So though one can't hear, I still sing loud and true… I sing to them all, to all, and to you…!"

A few people had looked up during this sudden outburst…

"Yes, Fayth! That's amazing!" Ari applauded, "Your voice is gorgeous!"

"I have trained it for so long… it feels good to let it out. Ari, maybe if you-"

"Nah," He waved a hand, "I think… I have a problem, or did, of being shy. I… didn't like to talk or anything. I believe in order to fix myself… I should be social. At least, then, if I don't return back to normal completely, I will have improved myself somehow."

Fayth nodded, "Very good. Now, if only I could still dance…"

"Who says you can't?" Ari suddenly bowed to her as fancily as he could, "Care to dance, mi'lady?"

"Hmm?"

He stood up, and then took her hand. "You say, 'Yes, kind sir.'"

"Ah, yes, I would be obliged to dance with such a fine gentleman."

"I warn you- I can't dance for the life of me." Ari suddenly put his other hand on her shoulder, and then began dancing as best he could, "At least I can't step on your toes!"

"Heh! True, true!"

The two began a rather sketchy, formal kind of a dance. Fayth simply floated the entire time, but was having more and more fun as the dance progressed. The town passed by the two, unaware- after a few good minutes, Fayth had gotten herself into a quick twirl. Ari laughed, trying to keep on her sides, waiting for the dramatic collapse- she suddenly swiftly fell, and he caught her in one graceful move, grinning down at her as she lay across his arms. She looked up at him, then burst into laughter, the two collapsing over each other. Neither of the two of them knew this brought them a step closer being seen.

"See," Ari laughed, sitting up, "You can dance without touching the ground…"

Fayth 'sat up' as best she could, laughing. She got upright in a minute, dusting her gray dress off. "I suppose I can! Thank you! Hehe!"

"Anytime! Let's find more people to speak with!"

They spent some time speaking to everyone on the upper level, and then headed down the elevator, laughing at each other over some of the stupid things they shouted at people. Reaching the end, Ari waltzed out, and then paused. Glancing down a ways, he noticed someone familiar- Marlene's butler, Beloune. He was muttering to himself, and Ari looked back at Fayth, "Excuse me, I… I'll be right back."

Walking a bit closer, but keeping hidden, (why, he wasn't sure,) Ari leaned over and listened. Beloune was grumbling, "She still remembers that old adventure… That means he still exists somewhere around here… If she leaves for his house again, she may remember…"

"…" Ari blinked…

"I suppose… perhaps she'll be talked out of it this time." He suddenly turned, then crept into the hotel.

"Hey, what in the hell?" Ari suddenly looked back at Fayth, noticing she was trembling, "…Are you okay?"

"H…h…"

"Hey!" He walked to her, taking hold of her, "What is it?"

"No!" She squeaked, "I mustn't! No!"

"Then I'll go in there and find out!" Ari let her go then suddenly marched right into the hotel. He noticed Fayth didn't follow for once, and began to worry. Hurrying down the hall, Ari threw open the door to Marlene's room, who was standing in the corner, talking…

"…I remember, though… I remember… an adventure…" She spoke, clearly to Beloune , "I don't want to go on _this_ adventure… I want to go on _that_ adventure like I was…"

"Your Highness, there was no such thing."

"But… I remember… a face smiling… I want to see that face… and to hear that voice again."

"Marlene…" Ari spoke clearly, "I'm right here, can't you see me?"

"That adventure was… better."

"How?" Beloune frowned.

"Because… because _he _was there."

"Hmph." Beloune spoke to himself, "She still insists… It's only a matter of time before she goes looking. This means… I will have to start it all over again. Damn deviants."

"…" Ari looked between Beloune and Marlene. Now he seriously distrusted Beloune, even though he still didn't know enough… "Marlene, you can go back! I'll… I'll get myself fixed as fast as I can and come back for you. Okay?"

"…" She said nothing, sighing to herself.

"Just be patient a little longer." Ari suddenly waved good-bye, then hurried back outside to find Fayth. "Hey Fayth, we need to- … Hey."

"…" She was trembling, "A-a-are you okay?"

"…Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

She shook her head several times.

"If you don't tell me…"

"I mustn't…"

"…Fine." He rolled his eyes. "Well, let's get back to- oh, hello-" He had waved at a passing man- Ari suddenly felt as if some new light had been turned on within him- "…Woah."

"Ari! …Ari, you are… no longer transparent!" Fayth gasped.

"…Sweet! Hey! Hey! Can anybody see me yet?"

Nobody noticed.

"Damn."

"Ah, we have to talk with the Ringmaster once more." She smiled, "I… I will turn back with you. There is no point in withering away like this."

Ari smiled, nodding. "Come on, let's go get physical! …Er… not in the… 'wrong' sense."

Fayth simply laughed, then gasped and sped along as Ari took off like a rocket for the elevator.

Both headed, as fast as they could, for Triste. Everything was almost a blur as they ran that way, and before they knew it they were inside. Heading as fast as they came to the park-like area where the Ringmaster could be found. They nearly crashed over him as they came.

"Woah!" He stumbled back as they tripped over each other, "Hey hey, guys! How are you?"

"Ready to go back!" Fayth got herself upright, dusting her dress off.

"Yeah!" Ari stumbled upright, "And quickly!"

"Splendid! Ah… but do you mind an audience?"

The two looked at each other for a minute.

"It will give hope to those still in Triste… That there is a way besides the re-education process. Of course, you don't have to, but…"

"Nah," Ari grinned, "Bring them on over."

"Great!" The Ringmaster headed off, then came back in a few minutes with as many people as he could round up. He spoke to everyone, "Now, you all will get to see something that should give you hope… these two… through speaking out, they have gotten to the point where they can go back! Every single one of you can get back to this point, no matter what you think… Now, let us wish our friends well!"

The group let out faint sounds of praise, but not as much as they could have. Ari smiled anyway, as did Fayth.

"Ready guys?"

"Ready!" They both stood (well, figuratively in Fayth's case) up, looking eager.

"Alright, and a one… two… three!" The man snapped his fingers- suddenly Ari was surrounded by a light magic, becoming completely solid as he used to be. "Now, for Fayth… your process will take a little more work."

"Alright. I'm ready."

Ari grinned- he could still see the people here, but felt like he used to… He waited patiently, watching Fayth.

"One… two… three!" The Ringmaster snapped his fingers.

Fayth was suddenly swallowed up in light, her figure glowing in pure white light. Everyone stared, stunned, then gasped as a heavy 'thud' sounded as she dropped down. She was wincing slightly and gasping for air, as if the process was physically demanding. Lying across the ground, she had two long, silk-smooth legs gracefully lying across each other. She had one arm down for support, and the other was over her heart. She suddenly gasped and moved her arm across her... er... 'top'.

"She's...She's..." Ari stared, though he was trying not to, a heavy splash of color across his cheeks, "She's..."

"...Naked." K.T. stared down at the woman.

"Oh!" She suddenly pulled herself closer together, blushing intensely since everyone was staring. She was, at least, an attractive thing to look at- that didn't help her case any, though. "E-excuse m-me!"

"Whoops!" The Ringmaster was looking away now, "Sorry! I didn't think the physical transformation would, uh..."

"Hold on, Fayth." Ari suddenly pulled his vest off and tossed it to her- she grabbed it and put it on, zipping it up. Then he pulled off his shirt and tossed it to her- she looked at him in confusion, so he explained: "Go ahead and put it on like a skirt. If it stretches out... erm... I can get a new one."

"... N-nobody look." Fayth waited until everyone had turned around, then quickly forced the shirt, collar first, on like a skirt. It was really tight around her waist, but it was better than nothing. "Okay. I l-look awfully silly..."

Ari shrugged, "Better than the alternative. We'll get you some real clothes the next chance we get, okay? And, uh," He turned to the Ringmaster, smiling, "Thanks! Thanks a ton! I don't know what we would have done without your help."

"Hah hah! You still could have done lots. But your welcome!"

"So now we can go back- ... wait. Does this mean... Stan?"

There was a sudden burst of energy behind Ari that was almost enough to knock him over- instantly attached to him was none other than everyone's favorite Shadow King, Stanley, who seemed to have just been in conversation elsewhere: "BWAHAHA! Go ahead, try, woman! You can never defeat me! BWAHA-... Okay. This is SO not where I was a minute ago."

"S...Stan!" Ari sounded _happy, _"You're back!"

"Huh? What? Oh... It's you, Slave. Where are we? Why is this woman wearing your clothes? WHERE WERE YOU ALL THIS TIME? Explain in thirty words or less!"

"Uh... We're in Triste, town for people that are overshadowed. This here is Fayth, formerly a ghost, who I helped turn back into a human. She's wearing my clothes because-"

"I said thirty words or LESS! Ugh, I still don't know where you were and exactly why she has on your usual attire!"

"Oh, sir," Fayth stood up, still blushing, speaking timidly, "Ari became overshadowed, too. So he rescued me... and he helped me turn back... and when I became physical, I had nothing to wear... so he... gave me the shirt off his back, literally."

"Hmph! At least she is an attractive wench- speaking of which," Stan was trying not to sound happy, but he was clearly overjoyed to be back in his usual shadow, "I got stuck with that fat Rosalyn woman!"

"You... You were..." Ari tried to hold back laughter, "ATTACHED to HER?"

"I could barely breathe! Ugh! The worst part about it was the fact I couldn't appear until she got her parasol caught in a breeze! When it did, I made myself appear- she was threatening to sever me from herself a second ago, and then I randomly appear here. Much better, I'll admit, since I can BREATHE in this shadow!"

"Hehe!" Ari couldn't help it, "I'm sorry, Stan, I didn't try to make that happen."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now where are we? Why is nobody here but that woman?"

"Clearly, he cannot see the townspeople," The Ringmaster suddenly spoke, "Hello, Shadow King. Remember me?"

"Ah! It's you, that drunkard spreading those rumors and maps around! I should kill you for the agony you caused me!"

"Ah, but you realize..." He brushed his moustache slightly, "I helped you gain all of the power you have now back."

"You n- ..." Stan paused. "...Yes... you did... _why_, eh?"

"Circus King!" A voice suddenly peirced the air, as the floating guy from Pospos in chapter 13, re-appeared for a second time in the story. "What a thing, that I would find thee here!"

"Hey! It's THAT MAN again!" Stan crossed his arms, "The one with the eyeshadow!"  
"Hello," The Ringmaster sighed, "What do you want now?"

"Helping corrupt- hast thou gone mad? To corrupt this world is most bad- though I am of evil, I will complain... I'd rather not go through the rewrite again!"

"Listen," he sighed, "I don't care if you're still evil or what- I'm not anymore. I gave my powers away and stopped being the Circus Evil King."

"What? Why?" Both Stan and the floating guy spoke at once.

"Because I don't like fitting into niches pre-carved for me. This world is nothing but some fancy faerie tale, we're like dolls being moved around to someone else's desire. I don't WANT that, so I quit, see? You... no matter what you say, as long as you keep that form, you'll forever be the same."

"Hmph! Thine words have no effect," The man looked away, nose in the air, "Nor doth thou this world affect!"

"Ex... excuse me..." Fayth spoke timidly, staring up.

"Yes, mi'lady- what odd attire... Doth thou expect admire?"

"No..." Fayth shook her head, "I could care less about being admired for my looks. I wish to be admired by my talents... More than a beautiful woman. Are... are you more than an Evil King?"

The man looked slightly shaken for a second, then continued to look as if he didn't care, "Your words hurt not, change is not sought... Then, this leaves me with one thing: The little Shadow King."

"I am not little!" He yelled, "How DARE you call the Great King Stanley Hihat Trinidad XIV little!"

"Thou art not 'Great Evil King', nor exists such a thing, until I take the title for mine own, and to thou mine powers I have shown. So I await your coming, powerless one, come and find me and we'll have quite some fun!" He laughed, "Beyond Chantal's haunt and gloom, you'll find me in the next place with quite some room!"

"...Does he practice before he talks?" Ari blinked.

"Hmph! Rude little rat!" The Phantom King (Yes, the floating dude) brushed some of his curly hair aside, "You think you're all that!"

"Because I am." Ari grinned.

The Phantom King merely shook his head as he disappeared.

"Grr! How dare he insults me! Then he runs off like a coward! Grr!"

"Well..." Fayth looked at Ari and Stan, "Sir... I still owe Ari a favor. I hope you do not mind if I come along!"

"Fine, but remember, wench: Get in my way, or disobey me, and you die!"

"..." She trembled slightly, nodding.

"Good. Come slave, let us gather the party and attack!"

"Let us gat-... Stan," Ari gave a naughty smirk, "Did you just hear what you said?"

"WHY YOU!"

Ari broke into laughter, "Who are we looking for first?"

"Grr... whoever's closest."

"That would probably be Big Bull- he lives at the Pospos Springs..."

"Then you guys have fun," The Ringmaster smiled, "I've probably got to get out of the limelight, lie low now. There will be eyes sharply fixed on me, not a good situation to get in. Sorry for getting you guys wrapped up in such a mess, but I do appreciate you going out to fix it."

"It's okay," Ari smiled, "It's... it's been interesting."

"Good. Go fix Hidgeway for us- the world needs her voice back. You guys take care!" He waved goodbye as he disappeared.

"Farewell," Fayth smiled, "Thank you."

"Bah, whatever. Let's go!" Stan paused, "...Let's get something for the woman to wear, first, Slave."

"Okay," He held back some laughter, "Mister Bashful."

"Grr! No!"


	17. Role Call!

Okage Densetsu - Lookit the Fancy Japanese

Chapter 17 - Role Call!

"Well, it _does_ say boutique..." Fayth looked nervously between the building in Triste labled 'boutiqe' and Ari who was pointing at it, "...but the person who owns it never sells any of the dresses nor comes out of the house."

"...Then what's the point of having it?" Ari slowly let his arm move to his side.

"Bwahaha! It's a form of evil, Slave: GREED!"

"That's right!" A stuffy voice called from behind the door, "These dresses are all beautiful, but nobody can see them! I can wear them and be beautiful all by myself while the rest of the world is ugly! Hehe! Nobody will ever bring ugliness in here, and I'll never bring beauty out!"

"Everyone here has mental problems, eh?" Ari rolled his eyes.

"HEY! I may be greedy and selfishly vain, but I do NOT have mental problems!"

"Then will you let us purchase a dress?" Fayth looked at the door with a soft expression, "You can still be greedy and use the money to purchase more fabric for more beautiful dresses. You can even give me the ugliest dress in there. Therefore, you will be furthering beauty, see?"

"..." The person inside seemed to be thinking. "Fine... BUT! Never ever tell anybody about this!"

"We won't." Ari and Fayth shook their heads, "Your secret is safe with us."

"...Three hundred gold."

"Hoo!" Stan seemed to get a kick out of this, "Haha, more evil! How pricey!"

"...yeah, joy." Ari began digging in his pockets- he never did get anything from his house before leaving, since he knew Dad would've already either spent the money or had put it away into savings Ari couldn't touch until he was eightteen. From here and there he dug out some gold, and even managed to pull a few from his hair which were nestled under his headband. He finally found the rest of the money in his shoes, shaking them out. "Do you want me to put these in the mailslot?"

"Yes, you dolt!"

Ari bent down before the door and began plunking coins in, speaking the total aloud as he put them through. After getting them all, he caught a paper-wrapped package that popped out. "Thanks."

"Hah! Now I can make MORE beauty nobody will ever see! Bwahaha!"

"YES!" Stan laughed, "I love your style, mysterious shopkeeper!"

"Thank you, thank you."

"Who are you, anyhow?" Ari blinked.

"NOBODY! Now SCRAM!"

"Here, Fayth."

She took the package, "Well... this means we need to find a place for me to change."

"True. Is there... uh... anywhere in this town to do that?"

"Yes, this way." She walked with a graceful stride to the theatre- she left the two in the rows of seats and slipped off into the abandoned stage behind the curtain. She spent some time getting her dress on, and managed to find a pair of matching shoes in a box labled 'Lost and Never Found' and slipped them on. Then walking just behind the curtain, she called, "Ready?"

"Ready for WHAT?" Stan grumbled, "Why are you stalling?"

"Stan... Yes, we are, Fayth! Come out!"

She suddenly burst out from the curtain, her yellow dress flowing into place. It was sleeveless; it remained secure just off her shoulders by the wide, white trim that made a dramatic, plunging neckline and curved gracefully together in the front. The rest of the dress was long, covering her high-heels (in a matching yellow) making her look streamlined. Finishing it off, a yellow choker was provided with the dress as a simple accessory, highlighting the graceful curve of her neck. She twirled close to the front of the stage, clearly pleased with herself, whipping Ari's stretched-out shirt and vest at him in one graceful move, striking a pose as he ducked to avoid getting hit with the flying attire. "Here I am!"

"Woah!" Ari stood up, the shirt hanging off a tuft of hair on his head, "You're gorgeous!"

"...Would've been better with a black trim." Stan coughed.

"Beggars cannot be choosers, Stanley." She praticed off a few dance moves while Ari put on his shirt and vest again, moving gracefully here and there, but not in an organized fashion.

"Aw, come on, Stan," Ari watched her dance, now fully dressed, "There must be SOMETHING nice you can say about SOMEBODY. Nobody else is listening here."

"..." He grumbled.

"I won't say a word, promise." Ari looked up at him, a serious look on his face.

"...You may not understand, Slave, but she reminds me of those women you'd see when you'd pass by a cafe window... With something small to drink, smiling off down the street awaiting someone to sit with them," Stan didn't sound like he wanted to admit this, "...the dreamers. The only female creatures I ever found mildly interesting."

"..." Ari was thinking over what he said, and was smiling in his mind. "Ah, I do understand."

"Bah, no more of this weak, emotional talk! We have to gather the rest of the party, pronto! Up up and GO!"

"Right! Come on, Fayth!"

"Catch me!" She called dramatically.

"Huh?" Ari stood up.

"Catch me!" She suddenly came in quick twirls, then, light as a feather, leaped off the stage. Ari yelped, but managed to catch her, holding her in her pose- she was lying across his arms in a dramatic fashion, one arm over her forehead, "The curtain closes and the audience cheers."

"Hehe, yay!" He laughed, setting her upright, applauding, "We'd ask for an encore but your assitant might drop you!"

The two laughed, to Stan's annoyance, as they headed out the door.

Knock knock!

"Yo!" The door swung open to the Pospos Inn, Big Bull grinning from ear to ear, "Hey! It's Brother! AND YO! BROTHER IN BLACK!"

"Aigh! I told you to stop calling me that, you stupid cow!" Stan shook a fist, "I'm Stanley Hihat Trinidad XIV, NOT 'Brother in Black!'"

"Haha! And who's this? Ah! Pretty Miss! YO, PRETTY MISS, WHASSUP!"

"Whas...sup?" She slowly looked up, blinking due to the snow. "...Snow?"

"S'not snow! HAHA! Get it?" The body-builder laughed heartily, "I was worried about you guys! It was like... I totally forgot about Brother... then I suddenly remembered again! I was about to go out and find you and the Sisters, yeah! Are we heading off again, brothers? Pretty Miss, too?"

"You bet!" Ari nodded, "We're off to round up the others. Do you know where anyone else is?"

"Hmm," Big Bull thought for a minute, "I know Sister Linda is back in Madril, yeah! The Crazy Doc is there at the research center!"

"That Rosalyn woman... I left her near Rashelo," Stan growled, "Do we need to bring her, too?"

"Of course! Sister Rosalyn is so totally neccessairy! Yeah!"

"Yeah..." Fayth spoke timidly, not sure if she was doing it right.

"That's right, Pretty Miss! YEAHZ!"

"Yeahz?" She blinked.

"Never mind that," Ari laughed, "Let's grab Rosalyn next: she sounds closest."

The party, now with Big Bull, headed through the tunnel, heading to the so-called 'Real World'. Heading across the plains, they went straight to Rashelo. Rosalyn- standing on the docks to town, her umbrella securely held over her head, the light sea breeze brushing against her- had noticed them coming, and was hiding a grin as they approached. When they came close enough, she suddenly whipped around, and shouted, "There you are! Where in the hell did you go, Ari? You should be ashamed for just up and disappearing!"

Ari laughed, knowing she wasn't too serious, "Sorry, Rosalyn. I took a vacation and forgot to fax the office."

"Damn, and you missed the budget meeting!" Rosalyn laughed, playfully pushing him, "We were discussing percentages! It was really exciting, until some guy drowned in his coffee mug!"

"Hehe..." Ari was thinking of percentages now - Marlene... "Sorry."

"Sister Rosalyn, yeah! What's up, my homeslice of Swiss Cheese?"

"HEY! What did you call me?"

"Haha! Sister Rosalyn feels the love, yeah!"

"HMPH!"

"Haha," Stan pointed and laughed, "He called you Swiss Cheese. You know... Swiss Cheese is high in fat..."

"OOH! You,... you coward!" She swung her free fist down in the air, "I would've killed you if you hadn't disappeared like that, you stupid shadow!"

"Don't fight..." Fayth suddenly stood between the two, "We must get along."

"Eh, Fayth..." Ari put a hand on her shoulder, "That's like asking a hurricane to stop blowing."

"...Oh. I see."

"Hmph. I WILL kill you yet, Stanley," Rosalyn growled, "But right now it seems we need to gather the party."

"Hehe, stupid, weak woman. You know you'll never defeat me. But yes, time to gather the rest of the victims! Haha!"

"Great! More SISTERLY LOVE from SISTER ROSALYN! Rockin'!"

"STOP IT!"

Everyone (but Rosalyn) laughed and started off, the slightly pissed off (but secretly _very _happy) heroine followed along, parasol included.

Knock knock!

"Hmm?" A little man in a white coat peeked out the door to Madril's research center.

"Hey," Ari scratched the back of his head, "Is there... a Guten Kisling around?"

"Oh, yes! We are honored to have the famous ghost researcher with us! Please, come in!" He led everyone in the building which was full of machines, leading them to the doctor who was busily recording things in his books, "Doctor, these people are here to see you."

"Huh?" He spun around, "Ah hah! It's only my favorite people- ooh, and a new person to study!

Fayth blinked shyly, sinking a bit behind the group.

"Timid, graceful, like a little doe! Well, what's news?"

"We're coming to collect the party," Ari explained, "Want to come back with us?"

"Of course! You humanoids-and-other creatures provide me with boundless resources for research! My heart is aflutter with the concept of new paradoxial conspiracies and supernatural occurances! Yes! In other words, 'Slap me yellow an' call me Huck, I was a-hankerin' to come!' Aha!" He merged into the group, "I'll be back with more data!"

"Yes sir!" The researchers all called, looking happy.

"What creature do we need to collect next?"

"I think... the one known as 'Linda'." Ari laughed, heading out.

Everyone followed, heading down to the lower level. Linda was dancing away in the main square- more curiously, Ari caught glimpse of Beloune leaving the hotel alone- could Marlene have already gone? Walking up to Linda, he refocused on the girl, then spoke: "Hey, dancer, can I hear a song?"

"Huh?" Linda paused, "Oh, Stanley dear!"

"...Hello, Linda." Stan spoke, flatly, "We need your services again."

"Well, of course!" She giggled, "I couldn't imagine life without you, Coach!"

"Right... Well, who's next, Slave?"

"...Marlene..."

"Huh? BUT SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Stan was infuriated by this, "She's just a possessive tart!"

"But!" Rosalyn butted in, "She's still important, stupid shadow! We're finding Her Majesty and that's it!"

"Grr... fine."

"Okay Coach!" Linda saluted cutely, standing on one foot, "Give me the order and I move out!"

"Yes... fine... let's go."

"Follow me, I think I know where she-"

"Ari," Linda interrupted, "What happened to the little one?"

"Huh? ...oh, Rin..."

"Oh!" Rosalyn blinked, "I almost forgot! Are we going to find her ne-"

"No."

"...Why not?"

"...we're not." Ari started off, leaving most of everyone confused. "Come on."

They headed through Tenel woods, it being the usual trip: Ghost slaying. However, by now, it was such a peice of cake that time nearly flew past. They trailed along behind Ari, as he hurried for his house- he noticed, upon reaching the gates, that they stood open: Marlene was standing just outside the house, but to Ari's worry, Beloune was nearing her. Suddenly taking off in a headlong bolt, he skidded to a halt in front of Marlene, beating the butler, "Marlene!"

"Oh, Ari!" Her eyes, still lacking fire, seemed to light up a bit, "There you are! Where ever did you go?"

"Sorry," He panted, keeping an eye fixed on Beloune as he passed, "I went on a detour. Are you okay?"

Everyone had gathered up behind Ari by now, but were being quiet, as Marlene smiled softly, "I am now. Now we can continue on our adventure!"

"No, you cannot." Beloune suddenly spoke, directly behind the Princess.

"Who says?" Ari frowned, as Marlene turned around.

"...I wish to go on THIS adventure, Beloune," Marlene explained, flatly, "There is no argument."

"There is no argument that you're _not _going."

"Hey!" Rosalyn moved to Ari's side, "Since when do YOU get to order Her Majesty around?"

"Heh," He laughed, sneering, "You do not know who you are talking to, woman."

"Hmm," Kisling rubbed his chin, "Something here in the sense of wordplay 'smells fishy'."

"No doubt, Doc!"

"..." Fayth stared from the rear, trembling. She swallowed, then moved to the front in a quick move, shocking everyone, "You can take your classifications and shove it to where the sun won't shine, you foul, terrible-"

"Ah, miss Fayth! You have come out of your state as well! Hmph, more and more of you..."

"Classifications?" Ari suddenly looked at Fayth, "Fayth- what's going on?"

"..." Marlene slowly moved her hand up to her neck, rubbing it as if to relieve tension.

"You deviants..." Beloune spoke darkly, "You, the 'Ordinary Boy'- you've done too much thinking for your own good. Fayth- that voice is not meant to be heard. People like you... you people ruined this world! It's your fault!"

"!" Ari suddenly focused on Marlene, who had moved both of her hands to her neck and now was fussing, "Marlene! Are you okay?"

"It... gets tighter..." She started to turn blue, wincing, still holding her neck.

"MARLENE!" He was instantly beside her, then focused on Beloune: "Why are you doing this?"

"It is your own fault, deviant! This world- this world I seperated from the 'other world'- my daughter, my dearest Marlene..." His tone of voice changed, a sorrowful sounding thing, "All I wanted was for her to be safe... I took the world apart with the power of 'Classification'... so everything could be safe. With Marlene as princess, she could play in this world forever! That is... until you deviants!"

"What?" Rosalyn suddenly whipped out her blade, "What in the HELL are you talking about? Release Her Majesty or die!"

"No... she cannot die..." An insane glint appeared in his eye as he laughed, painfully, "Not in the normal sense... everything was safe, so safe... but... she got lost... lost in the world... I cannot find her anywhere... But what you cannot find you can make: Here is the third Marlene, my gorgeous daughter! To keep her safe, she must sleep... heh... sleep until I can rewrite everything... hehehe..."

"You're insane!" Fayth shrieked, "You CREATED a replacement for your daughter?"

"My precious Marlene, I'm sorry..." He laughed weakly, "Papa will bring you back again AFTER things are righted... my precious..."

Marlene was suddenly ripped from Ari's arms in an upright motion. He yelped and tried to grab her, almost catching her hand as she rose, the girl now turning purple, still weakly fighting to breathe. With a burst of magic, Beloune suddenly jumped up and remained floating behind her. He laughed, having changed in appearance to a now more sinister-looking being, "I will make it safe for you once again! Precious Marlene, please, do not cry!"

"LET HER GO!" Ari shrieked at the top of his lungs, helplessly staring up. He suddenly winced as there was a huge flash of light from above- he gasped, then suddenly caught a falling body- he gazed down at the dull, stuffed face of a doll that looked exactly like Marlene, the colors much darker and the dress tattered. Letting out a choked sob, he looked back at Beloune, "Y...YOU BASTARD!"

"I will destroy ALL of you, ALL of you deviants! I will send the strongest, most classified Evil Kings at you! HAHA! Then Marlene can play again... Go ahead, start to run: you'll never get away... you... you deviants!" He bellowed, trembling with the laughter, suddenly disappearing in a burst of power, leaving the party below stunned.

"..." Ari slowly moved to his knees in an erratic set of movements, cowering over the doll, which he held EXTREMELY close. His head rested against the doll's, the perfect little face of it becoming wet with tears. He let out a few, incoherent sobs, winding up with a loose, painful "Marlene..." He trembled, sobbing, in his huddle, holding the cloth object as close as he could.

"..." Rosalyn slowly knelt down beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder, "Ari... Ari, it will be alright..."

"...Yes, Slave..." Stan sighed, not liking saying it, "...besides, it WAS just a doll."

He sobbed... "I'm sorry, Marlene..."

"Ari!" Mom looked out the door- Linda had snuck inside and quickly explained to the woman, who, no doubt, was the best person on hand for this situation. He dried her wet hands off on the apron she wore, quickly running down the steps and over to him. Kneeling down beside him, as Rosalyn moved aside, she put her head close to his, "Ari, are you okay?"

He slowly leaned over, resting his head against Mom's shoulder, in a clear state of emotional agony.

"Dear, come on now... Let's get you inside..." She slowly pulled him upright, minding the fact he had the large Marlene doll in his arms- she recongized that doll as being _her very own_ from childhood. It had gotten lost when she had moved, and she could remember crying over it for days. Trying to forget her own emotions, she refocused on Ari's, holding him close as she walked him into the house. "Ssh... Ssh now, it'll be okay."

"..." Fayth looked at the ground, a few tears hitting the grass, "I'm so sorry..."

"...Fayth," Rosalyn looked at her, "You didn't do anything..."

"That's what I did wrong!" She shrieked, out of emotion, "I knew what Beloune was and was so... so afraid I never spoke a word! If I had said... I had said... I'm so sorry... this wasn't suppose to happen."

"Hey." Kisling spoke, "Listen, there was still a chance this was going to happen were you to speak about it, anyhow. There's nothing you can do about it - it was said by my Dearest Mother herself that you 'cannot change the painting underneath, but you can improve its image'- in other words, don't cry over the past. It'll be alright. Now we have a team member in there who is in the most agony he's probably ever been. We all need to be supportive when we go in- tears breed more tears. Alright, miss Fayth?"

"...Alright..." She wiped away the tears, looking up with a renewed sense of determination, "...We'll help him feel better."

"Of couse!" Linda twirled, "That's what friends do! Hehe!"

"No doubt, Pretty Miss! Haha!"

"Count me in," Rosalyn grinned, "I can't allow you people to spread merriment without me."

"Then let us go- however, remind yourselves that he still needs time to grieve." Kisling waited until he got nods from everyone, "Alright, let us see how we can help the situation."

"Go team!" Linda giggled as everyone headed inside.


	18. Time To Consider

Okage Densetsu - Lookit the Fancy Japanese

Chapter 18 – Time to Consider

By now, the party had all been invited in the house, which was a somber, quiet environment. Mom had gotten Ari all set up in the den in a big chair (Dad had recently purchased it from a flea market, apparently) with a huge quilt and a mug of hot chocolate. The Marlene-doll had been moved to the basement by Dad, for at this moment out of sight and out of mind was the best option- out of pity, however, he had put it in a chair down there and also tucked into that chair with a blanket. Grandma and Grandpa were in the den on either side of Ari's chair for the longest time, speaking kind words of support. Annie, like a typical sister, felt bad but never dared venture into the den nor spoke a word of the event. Rather, she kept herself closed up in her bedroom. After the family had their turn in comforting him, his teammates took theirs.

"Aww, don't sad wittle Ari-wariy!" Linda cooed, right beside him, sitting on the left armrest of the chair. She had one arm wrapped around his forehead in a makeshift hug, trying to rest her head against his. She continued to speak cutely, "It'll be all better-wetter in a wittle bitty bit, okay?"

"Ow!" He pushed her away slightly, "Your horn is digging into my head!"

"Aww, it's just a wittle lovey-nuzzle..."

"Ow!"

"Don't kill him, Linda!" Rosalyn frowned, "When he says 'ow', leave him the hell alone!"

"Awww..." She let him go, looking sad, "Nobody wuvs a little Linda snuggle anymore."

"Perhaps Brother needs more than a Little Linda snuggle! Perhaps he needs... A FRIENDLY ENERGY TRANSFER! YEAH!"

"And HOW do you do that?" Rosalyn looked at Big Bull from the corner of her eye, "You're going to hug him, too?"

"No, err... Ahaha, I forgot how to transfer friend-energy!"

"...I believe..." Fayth spoke up from her corner, looking timidly about at everyone, "We should, instead of feeling bad... try to focus our thoughts on how to make things better once more."

"Ah, yes!" Kisling grinned, "We need to make a plan! Instead of dwelling on that what we cannot change, we must 'fix the image' of the painting, so to speak. That madman Beloune must be stopped- who else is going to do it than a band of us deviants? Plus there is a good chance we can either restore or find the REAL Marlene while we're at it!"

"...really?" Ari pushed Linda away again, trying to pay attention to Kisling.

"Of course- where there's a will, there's a way! Haha! We've already seen and done the impossible- we've become aware of the 'classifications', something determined itself to be impossible. So, therefore, we can figure this mess out. Hah! Impossible's got nothing on me anymore!" He threw a determined fist in the air, "Take that, improbability factor!"

"...Right..." Rosalyn shook her head, "To first make a plan we must consider all the facts first."

"Right, Rosalyn," Kisling flipped open his book- he had kept extensive notes on Beloune's conversation, of course- "First, let us consider this world, what he said..."

"It is a faerie tale," Fayth spoke up, "Or... like a stage. It was all meant to focus around the 'main character', a Princess... Marlene, his daughter. Everything was then put in AROUND that character base... which is why we have people like the Ordinary Boy, the Brilliant Scientist..." She sighed deeply, "The beautiful bride..."

"Anybody who didn't follow classifications..." Ari took a sip from his hot cocoa, "...was excluded from the 'cast' of this 'play', right? Like me and Fayth were."

"Exactly... But now according to my computations we are all listed as 'deviants', but it no longer matters. He said he needed to rewrite everything- he seems to infer he will erase the 'characters' in this play, fix the 'stage' and then 'hire' new actors. Which leads us to another thing to consider: Beloune himself!"

"..." Fayth nervously wrung her hands, and then sighed, "I know a bit from word spread... At first this was all a harmless playground for Marlene... but he became obsessed with how perfect it needed to be. She had to have a prince, who was to save her from the greatest evil..."

"..." Stan suddenly appeared, "You mean I'm just here to provide as a crappy major storyline?"

"Sounds that way," Ari sighed, "But then why is Rosalyn the 'Hero'?"

"!" Rosalyn blinked, "I never... never even noticed..."

"It was because you were a free-thinker from the start," Fayth explained, "He kept an eye on you and had to make a last-minute change, it seems. But... unlike 'my character'... he couldn't entirely erase you without having some consequence on the world. You had to be LED to your disappearance by course of the story... This changed the storyline so drastically that even 'Marlene' began falling out of her own classification as Princess."

"...You were changing the storyline by merely existing!" Linda suddenly giggled, "That's totally awesome!"  
"Then what about me? What does this mean about ME? ME, THE GREAT EVIL KING?" Stan was almost, as it seemed, panicking.

"Who knows and who cares?" Rosalyn smirked, "You were a pathetic 'great evil' anyhow. Oooh, like -I'M- scared of a big stretchy shadow, oooh!"

"And as if I looked forward to a HIPPO rescuing the world!" Stan screamed, "HIPPO!"

"Stop it!" Fayth frowned, "This isn't the time to bicker and argue!"

"Let's not worry about our own character statuses," Kisling was nodding at Fayth's comment, "There's a world of people who are completely unaware that very soon they could be erased. But before this... let us consider the start of everything, it seems: Marlene."

"He said... she was the third," Rosalyn scratched the side of her head, "That means..."

"Two other PRETTY ONES! Dude! So paradoxial!" Big Bull jumped up and down for no good reason, "What happened to the second?"

"Maybe the world went under rewrite and we're the next gen?" Linda giggled cutely.

"Very possible, Linda," Kisling sighed, then took up a pose looking as if he was thinking deeply, "So the ORIGINAL Marlene is lost somewhere in this world... he became so distraught he sought the next option- he simply made new ones from dolls. This, of course, tells us this man is entirely insane and will take extreme actions and pull things out of left field, so to speak..."

"We'll have to watch closely, Brothers and Sisters!"

"It also means we don't have a timeframe," Rosalyn grumbled, "It could be anywhere from a minute from now to two years."

"Grr..." Stan growled to himself, thinking, "Ah! Did he not say he was going to _first_ destroy only us with other Evil Kings?"

"Yes! Great, Stan!" Kisling grinned. "We'll have to keep an eye on how many are left on the map- when we see the last one, we'll either have to ignore it and head straight for Beloune or take it out and then move _very_ quickly. We have considered the major points and look now- we have a plan!"

"Wipe out the fake Evil Kings," Linda giggled.

"Keep an eye out for Pretty One, yeah!" Big Bull bounced about again.

"Keep a count of those kings just in case," Rosalyn moved out of the way, avoiding Big Bull.

"Then find Beloune..." Fayth gave a small, yet weak smile.

"And, as my books would say, 'Totally open a can of whoopass' on him." Kisling snapped his book shut.

"Yeah..." Ari finished off his hot cocoa, and then licked his lips, "But first I need permission."

"From who?" Rosalyn blinked.

"Stan, of course."

"By all means!" He shouted, "We MUST destroy that pathetic man and RECLAIM the fact I -AM- the Great Evil King, the ONE AND ONLY! BWAHAHA!"

"But first..." Fayth stepped forward, "I believe we know who to go after first."

"The floating guy?" Stan laughed darkly, "This will be easy."

"...Let me talk with my family again and we can head out." Ari smiled a bit, looking at everyone, "Thanks, guys. Now, let's get ready to kick some classified ass!"

After saying goodbye, a third time, to his family, Ari was ready to head out. The party gathered together, then went marching off through the woods. Through Madril, across the fields, through the tunnel, and over the snow they marched, it being the usual routine of ghost-slaying and dodging. However, when they reached the gates of Triste…

"K.T., dear, it's us!" Fayth called, looking up.

"…Fayth? …Alright, come in."

The gates inched open, enough for all to slip in.

"…They opened by themselves?" Rosalyn stared up and down at the gates.

"Oh, this is where people that are overshadowed- like I was- live." Ari explained. "It'll look empty to you, but there's really not much here to note otherwise. Don't worry, we'll just quickly pass through. I don't know if you can see anyone at Chantal, though."

"Alright, so we pass through the twilight zone!" Linda giggled, skipping in, "As if I haven't been there before!"

"True, the Devildom is quite like that!" Kisling followed close behind, trying to measure Linda as she twirled into town.

"…" Rosalyn silently walked in, followed by Big Bull, then Fayth and Ari. K.T. closed the gates behind them, and waved to Ari and Fayth. Rosalyn walked in further, then paused, staring around. "It looks like an empty stage… all these buildings just props… awaiting the actors."

"Interesting, Sister Rosalyn! What a poetic way to put it, yeah!"

"And what's this?" Stan was looking at buildings- he suddenly let out a yelp, "HERO HPOKIN'S HOUSE? AHA! THIS IS WHERE HE WENT OFF TO!"

"Stanley, let it go," Fayth moved in front of the door, staring up at Stan, "The house has as much in it as an empty bowl. There is no point in interacting with it."

"Grr… fine. But I hope he's suffering something terrible!"

"…He probably is."

The door suddenly snapped open- a chain prevented it from opening too much, however. One red eye stared out, a female, harsh voice hissing, "He no longer exists here. Do as the girl says and leave."

"Eh? And who are YOU?" Stan crossed his arms, "Relative, maybe?"

"No…" The red eye narrowed, "Now go."

"Michelle…" Fayth blinked, "Is that you?"

"…What is it to you?" The eye focused on Fayth.

"Hey…" Rosalyn looked over, "Now this person I can hear."

"Yes… Michelle, why are you in there?"

"This world…" The eye grew an insane glint, "It took it away from me… now I must live indoors forever… if I would come out it would destroy me!"

"…What ARE you talking about?" Fayth blinked.

"I'll destroy the world when it is safe for me to come out…" The eye narrowed again, "For what it did to me… mark my words…"

"Hmph. As if." Stan sneered as best he could, "I'll destroy it before you do."

"Not if my name is Michelle Ruby-Tangerine Umi," She hissed, "And it is!"

"…" Fayth sighed, "Michelle, please…"

The door slammed shut, the lock clicking.

"Who… WAS that?" Ari looked over at Fayth.

"Well… she is an 'Animatier', a person who can make inanimate objects move by themselves. She was probably a prime target for Beloune… I assume she came here and hid. But… there's something different about her…"

"Besides the fact she's psychotic and evil?" Linda grinned.

"…She was that before… but she never shut herself away…"

"Whatever, nobody cares." Stan laughed, "We have bigger fish to fry!"

"Yeah, you do!" A little voice cried from behind. The whole party whipped around to see none other than little Rin, smirking terribly, holding Sampson to her back. She had a pair of angel wings taped on her back and a plastic halo bobbing up and down over her head. "That is unless those fish fry YOU!"

"Rin!" Ari suddenly frowned, "You… you traitor! Why did you lead me into this mess?"

"Rin? Who is Rin?" The girl laughed darkly, "You speak to none other than the Little Angel Evil King! Hehehe!"

"Oh HELL…" Ari stepped back, "Rin, you've got to be kidding me!"

"No, Slave! Her dark magic is off the roof!" Stan suddenly pointed at Rin, "Alright, Little Angel Evil King, this means I will mercilessly beat you into a pulp and strip you of your powers! I do not show mercy to anyone, including children!"

"Go ahead and try," She smiled cutely, "There is more evil- look for me in the auditorium for a fun, fun, fun time! Hehe! Try to get in if you dare, Shadow, but you'll find it easier said than done!"

"Rin, snap out of it!" Ari begged, "Please!"

"Hehehe!" She spun around and suddenly disappeared in a puff of what looked like miniature thunderclouds complete with tiny bolts of lightning. All that was left was a heart-shaped valentine drenched in a dark fluid that looked quite a lot like blood.

"…" Rosalyn stared in disbelief, "He went and…"

"…classified a child as an Evil King to stop us." Kisling also stared, quietly.

"Whatever!" Stan bellowed, "This will be a piece of cake! Who ever heard of a Little Angel Evil King anyhow? Bahahaha! Come, Slave, to where ever she went!"

"…Right." Ari headed off through the town, "…come on, guys."

They all followed along willing and able to the rear of the town. However, Ari ground to a halt near the back gates, hearing once again that sobbing voice. It continued to cry painfully, its voice calling, "Ari… I want… I want Ari…"

"…M…Marlene?" Ari paused, looking at the buildings all around him. "I'm right here- please, tell me where you are!"

"Poor Ari…." It sobbed. "Poor Ari… My Ari…"

"…Ari," Fayth looked at Ari, "Please… come."

"…" He slowly followed the party out, listening to the weary sobs on the way out. "I'll fix this for you, Marlene."

The party all walked into the center of Chantal, gasping. Clearly, they enjoyed the serene surroundings- nobody was out, however. The entire town was silent as a ghost except for the stale winds and churning water. The door to the school was left ajar, as if calling them inside.

"…Well, come on guys, the auditorium's in here." Ari headed in, keeping an eye out- he was, admittedly, hoping against hope that Corona could be found within. "Keep close, I don't trust this place. They do weird things with classifications."

"Hmm? Do tell," Kisling whipped out his book, "I wish to add this to my archives."

"Well," Fayth spoke quietly, walking in, trying to hide behind the party, "This was thought to be the only option for those who were overshadowed to be seen again. They come here and are trained how to act in a new classification- when they 'graduate', they have their classifications changed and their minds wiped. Therefore, a perfect doctor for example would wind up something like the perfect town drunk. See?"

"Intriguingly evil…" Kisling wrote this down, "Though it seems deserted now…"

"Dark too…" Rosalyn swallowed a shiver, "They did this on purpose."

"Nothing too scary, eh, Sister Rosalyn? Haha- EEEEEEEEEEEE!" Big Bull suddenly latched onto her leg, "SAVE ME!"

She whipped around, sword extended, the blade pointing directly at a massive class hamster. "Oh good god, who forgot to feed Hammy?"

The hamster roared loudly, then snapped at Rosalyn who barely ducked out of the way- suddenly the hamster shrieked as it was set ablaze, running away down the hall. Rosalyn stumbled upright, panting, "Oh, thank you… Was that you, Ari?"

"Uh… no…"

"…" Rosalyn looked over at his shadow- Stan wasn't visible. She smirked, then began walking again, "Must have been my angel, protecting me again."

"Oooh," Linda giggled, "I got that on tape!"

"WHAT?"

"Hey, everyone, quiet!" Ari paused, listening. "There's giggling. The auditorium is this way- come on!"

Everyone ran behind Ari, suddenly turning into the auditorium. The giggling had stopped- the curtain was shut and the lights were dim. Slowly, everyone drew his or her weapons, as the giggling started again. Out of the blue, the lights shot on, focusing on the center of the stage. Slowly, from above, Rin, in angel costume, came down suspended on a rope. She cried, "Hark! The storm comes, the angel descends from above… She comes with grace and care, full of the deepest of love. But black are her wings that speak so true- she's come down from heaven to punish all you!"

"Bah, save the show for later, you stupid girl!" Stan threw a fist down, "Prepare to get mauled!"

The curtains shot open and she suddenly 'flew' across the stage and landed on top of a prop- it was a starlit cityscape, complete with buildings. It looked as if they were on the roof- everyone quickly jumped on the stage, but was suddenly startled as the sounds of a real city echoed around them. A breeze shot past, as well.

"She's gone and classified the playing field! Astounding!" Kisling recorded this quickly. He kept an eye on the Little Angel Evil King, though, just in case.

"Whatever!" Stan suddenly arched up, the moon barely showing through him, "See if the angel can dodge a little of hell's flames! Hah!"

The building where she stood suddenly shot up in flames- she gracefully swept down, then pointed at the crowd- in a flash, a huge bolt of lightning shot down and hit everyone, causing them to shriek. She gracefully curved upwards, the Little Angel landing on another building. "She flies with grace and ease, and uses magic if you do so please!"

"I've got it!" Linda suddenly pulled Fayth over, "Come on, help me!"

"Help you what?"

"Change the stage!" Linda suddenly struck a dramatic pose- the lights refocused on her, then the scene suddenly faded into a stadium full of screaming fans. Raising her microphone to her mouth, Linda began singing to a heavy pop beat: "Now give it to me straight or don't give it at all – Little Angels worldwide take a fall, from the heavenly blue to the ground above- give it to me straight, give me the love! Yeah! Heavenly Blue Mix!"

Fayth suddenly shot into action, on the opposite side of the stage, doing graceful twirls and suddenly coming to a near halt, growing a slightly-crouched over dance, "Give it to us straight or don't give it to us all- Little Angels worldwide must take the fall. Penetrate the shields and bring the walls down- Keep your head level and the feet on the ground!"

"AIEEE!" Rin suddenly dropped down from her perch onto the stage, growling. She shot upright, then screamed out more lines: "She brings us the flood of red and gray- She puts the night in place of the day, the angel of death who sings at the dawn coming to purge those that have done wrong!"

Huge dark, red-tinged waves suddenly shot up around the stage, causing the non-dancers to band together in fear that they would get swept away. But suddenly the two singers started dancing in time, moving quickly to the beat, both singing away: "So take these words straight, or don't take them at all: Even Little Angels must once take a fall, the waves of the sea may groan and rise, but they do not prevent me from taking the prize. Blue heavenly, yes! Give it to me straight! Blue heavenly, no! Don't give it at all!"

The water was suddenly gone, the girl collapsed against the ground. She growled, then with the last of her classification power rose back upright, "So the demons of hell and fury within come a-calling for those who have sinned, the world, it destroys those chosen by fate, those who will drown in anger and hate!"

"Take the fall!" Both of the girls shouted at Rin. "Take it to the floor!"

SMACK! Rin was plastered against the floor.

"Then take it to the left side," Linda sung, "The voices crying more!"

Rin suddenly shot and hit a left wall that had randomly appeared on the stage.

"Take it to the right and hit the beat," Fayth ducked as Rin shot past and hit another randomly-appearing door, "Then those of hate admit defeat!"

"…" Rin shuddered, unable to move. Her wings and halo were battered, her limp, but trembling figure lying across the stage.

"Blue Heavenly mix, yeah!" The two singers struck a pose, the audience suddenly going wild- in an instant, it all turned back into a normal stage, the two panting, but smiling.

"…" Everyone stared, then suddenly applauded. The girls took a bow.

"BAH! Now give me back my powers, Little Angel Evil King!" Stan suddenly drew the powers from the little girl, bellowing, "Yes, yes! I even FEEL stronger! Ahaha!"

She trembled, trying to get upright, whimpering. "Ari…"

"…Rin!" He suddenly ran over and kneeled down beside her, slowly sitting her upright. Digging around in his pockets, he found his hankerchief and wiped off her face, finding her nose was unhappily bleeding. "Rin, are you okay?"

"…It was terrible…" She took the hankerchief and used it, pinching her nose closed with it, soft tears rolling off her face, "I only wanted to hurt everybuddy…"

"Rin," He put his hands on her shoulders and stared her straight in the eyes, "Tell me… Why did you trick me? Why did you lead me to the sewers like that? I know you did that before you became the Little Angel Evil King. Why?"

"…" She sniffled, "…the mister-man… with a funny name… he said he'd (sniff) give me my Ma and Da back if I did. I'm sorry, Ari!" She suddenly latched onto him in a hug, sobbing, "I'm so sorry!"

"… It's okay, Rin. Welcome back." He hugged her back, sighing deeply.


	19. Oh my GOD, How Many More Chapters Are Th...

1Okage Densetsu - Lookit the Fancy Japanese

Chapter 19 - Oh my GOD, How Many More Chapters Are There?

Ari had spent some time tending to Rin's injuries, having cast a good heal on her and he made sure her nose had stopped bleeding before saying anything new to her. Just as he was about to, he was caught in a hug again, unable to do much but hug back and sigh. He tried his best to seem as warm and comforting as he could, not really sure why he felt like he had to.

"I won't do it never ever again, I promise!" She was still sniffling, faint tears lingering in her eyes, "...do you still love me, Grampa?"

Ari blinked at this question, not sure how to answer, "Uhm... ah..."

"Child," Stan grumbled, staring down at her. Her brown eyes stared straight up into his yellow ones, the Evil King just looking at that face for some time before speaking, "Don't do anything like that again."

"Okay..." She let go of Ari and wiped her face off, pulling Sampson close, "Can I come back with you or am I ground'ded?"

"Yes, yes, you can come." Stan sighed, "Pull anything else, however, and then you WILL have to be punished. Got it?"

"Yes sir..."

"GOOD! Now Slave, get the party moving again! We have another Evil King to destroy!" Stan was instantly back to his normal state, shouting loudly, "MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

"Alright!" Ari was about to get up when a little hand caught his shirt.

"...You still love me, Ari?"

"..." He stared down, letting out a sigh. He nodded, then picked her up, "Yeah, I still do."

"Yay!" She giggled, happy to be carried to the rest of the party, "Hi everybuddy! I'm sorry I was mean! I love you all and hope you all still love me lots!"

"Uh... of course!" Rosalyn smiled, "You just can't go and kill us, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Great! I totally missed the Little Sis!"

"I missed you too, Brother Bull!" She smiled at him.

"Well, now that we're all made up and hunky-dory, time to move to our next target?" Kisling snapped his book shut, having finished calculations, "Where does your map say to go?"

"Hold on," Ari shifted Rin a bit, then reached in his pocket and pulled out the Map O' Evil Kings. "Uh... ignoring the cool poem for now, it says there's a place outside Chantal called the 'Gear Tower'. That's where we should find our next Evil-..."

"Ari?" Linda scooted closer, "You dropped your sentence!"

"..." His finger rested on the worn map over the title 'Enigma Shadow King'. "...Corona."

"You surely can't say Sister Corona is... is an Evil King!" Big Bull looked upset by this news, "How truly un-tubular!"

"Well, we cannot take her on now," Rosalyn plucked the map away from Ari to get it off his mind, "I'll take this for the time being."

"THAT'S MY PROPERTY, YOU BLONDE TWIT!"

"Sorry," She tried to look dignified as she curled up the map, "I cannot possibly a blonde twit for I am not a goldfish nor am I pregnant."

"Oooh," Kisling grinned, "Scientific terms enter the field!"

"GIVE IT BACK, YOU FOUL, FAT WHALE!"

"Gee, did I hear something? Must be the wind." She suddenly turned, hopping off the dusty stage, floating down casually with her parasol. Then she started for the exit, "Must just be the wind. Come on, everyone."

"DAMNATION!" Stan growled fiercely as everyone began to follow, "That woman pisses me off!"

"We can tell." Ari spoke flatly, "Should I do something about it, O Lord?"

"STOP THE SARCASM, SLAVE!"

"If you say so..."

"Hehe, Grampa's being funny again!"

"NO!"

Rosalyn smirked the entire way out, that is, until she came to a halt, a very pissed off giant hamster growling at her. When it suddenly snapped at her, she rolled out of the way and then promptly skewered the poor thing. "Take that, you science project gone wrong!"

It squeaked in pain, then finally collapsed onto the hallway floor. Removing her sword, Rosalyn huffed, "Such a cute little animal shouldn't be so evil."

"Perhaps it is a lesson for the children as to why they should not take steroids!" Kisling cheered, "Go health education!"

"You're really EXCITED by this place, aren't you?" She rolled her eyes, heading for the front doors, the party in tow.

"EXTREMELY! I can't wait to come back and investigate further!"

"Men..." Rosalyn shook her head as she walked outside.

They headed across Chantal's beautiful red-tile paths, across a stone bridge and headed for the wide-open, sandy expanse ahead. Harsh, searing winds blasted past, in sharp contrast to the stray, warm breezes from the town- the oddest part was none of this hot air drifted into town, nor did the cool air into the desert. The landscape was complete with a few skeletons here and there.

"We... have to cross that?" Linda blinked.

"Yep." Rosalyn stared off into the distance.

"Aww... DAMN it..." She stomped a foot down, "I'll get sand in my sandals!"

"If you complain more," Fayth looked at her, "The worse it will be."

"Damn it..."

"Well, it makes little sense going out there without water." Ari shifted Rin in his arms, "Anybody got a canteen?"

"Oh yeah, who's prepared?" Rosalyn struck a pose, holding a canteen. She suddenly ran to the clear stream water and blissfully ignoring the fact there COULD be things living in the stream, filled the canteen up and screwed the lid closed. "But remember, kiddies: I am a master at ice magic- what happens to ice in the sun? It MELTS! Hoo! Double point, go Rosalyn!"

Everyone stared, blinking a few times.

"...Er..." She walked over, blushing slightly, "Sorry about that. Well, let us start off. If we run out of water I've got spell power. If we run out of spell power-"

"We kiss our hot little butts goodbye!" Linda whined, "Damn it!"

"Oh, come on, it can't be THAT bad..." Ari trudged on ahead, "Rosalyn, which way are we going?"

She whipped out the map, heading into the sand alongside everyone, then looked up, then back down the map. Up, then down once more. "We head across a first bridge... walk across a field of sand... head across ANOTHER bridge, wind through ruins, across yet ANOTHER bridge, across more sand, around a corner and down a hill and to the tower."

"Aw DAMN it!" Linda's shrill voice echoed across the sandy dunes.

"I'm starting to agree with Linda..." Ari moved Rin to his shoulders, "Alright, we trudge to the best of our ability. But let's not try and wear ourselves out. Come on, guys."

Everyone silently started trudging along, that is, excluding Linda who cursed the entire way there.

To put it lightly, it was no picnic marching across that desert. Aside from Linda's whining, there was the howling of the harsh, hot winds, the sun beating down on everybody roasting them to a nice golden tan. By the time they reached the ruins, they all had to sit in the shade for half an hour, sharing the canteen back and forth. Fayth was on the edge of collapse, so Rosalyn said she'd carry her the rest of the way. After they took their well-deserved break, they got up and started winding about the maze-like, white stone ruins. It didn't help that ghosts were randomly appearing, either, attacking boldly. Somehow, beyond belief, they made it across the last bridge and headed around the corner.

"Oh thank GOD..." Rosalyn panted, carrying Fayth- now they could actually see the damned tower- "This mess is coming to an end!"

"Don't get too relaxed," Stan grumbled, also being slightly affected by the heat- he was rippling with warmth, obscuring his shape slightly, "We still have a fight awaiting within the tower."

"I'll say..." Kisling wiped his forehead off, "We all have probably lost three quarts of sweat during this trip! An astounding amount of fluid, no?"

"Eeew, that's gross!" Linda squealed, "I don't LIKE sweat!"

"I would..." Big Bull wheezed painfully, "But I am incapable... oh lordy... I'll never EVER do this again, Brothers and Sisters! Whew!"

They continued plodding through the sand, watching the Gear Tower seemingly rise from the dunes. It was aptly named- the big, black tower was adorned with gears, a few GIANT ones imbedded in the sands, taller than many of the houses on all of earth. The tower was, therefore, rather impressive, as the gears running up it's length spun lazily in the evening sun. When Ari finally reached the door, he nearly collapsed upon it. Setting Rin down, he took ahold of the door handle and pulled.

He paused. Then pulled again.

"Oh hell..." Rosalyn stared, "Don't tell me... That it's..."

"...locked." Ari suddenly fell over backwards. "Somebody kill me..."

"GRR! A door will not keep me from achieving my power!" Stan suddenly screamed, "JAMES!"

There was a burst of magic off to the side- nobody appeared. Stan forced Ari to get up and walk over, where they found a note attached to a small, velvet bag that was moving slightly. Ari scanned the note, it read, in fancy letters:

Dear Master,

I, James, would assist you but I am currently in a situation where my absence would not be acceptable. So I have sent the next best helper I could find- open the bag up and be nice to her, for she is quite young. She should help you with all your problems!

Your ever loyal supporter,

JAMES

P.S. She works for free, but she's one-use only. Sorry, Master!

"...One use only? Grr... Slave, open the bag."

He picked it up and untied the gold knot at the top- pulling it open, he jumped back as a shadowy little wisp shot out- a smiling, simple noseless face was suddenly staring at him, the long, snake-like black body curling about as it floated about. Two black demon wings were attached on it's back, spaced a little bit from the head. It seemed to be giggling it's head off at being released, curling and curving over itself but never tying itself into a knot. Though it had length, it was still a little creature.

"W-What is that thing?"

"Ah! Yes! This, Slave, this is a lower class Shadow-based demon!" Stan looked delighted, "They can slip through things- no doubt she'll open the door for us! Ah, then, your name was...?"

"Squii!" The little thing squealed, high-pitched, curling around in the air near Ari's head.

"Alright, Squii, I ask you to enter the door here and unlock it for us." Stan pointed at the door.

"What in the HELL is that thing?" Rosalyn blinked as it drifted over.

"OH WOW!" Kisling nearly screamed in excitement, "A Kagette! You know, if they get somewhere with enough shadow they can turn into full demons?"

"Whee! It's so cute!" Linda giggled as it curled around above her head.

"Squii!" Squii suddenly shot at the door, entering through it like a ghost. The door stood silently for a minute, then the locks clicked- slowly, the door became unlocked, the little demon floating out with a big grin on it's round face, "Squii!"

"Brilliant!" Stan grinned, "Thank you kindly!"

It giggled terribly, curling around everybody, before drifting off across the desert sands. Everyone watched it leave, absolutely confused, but they didn't dare question a good thing- whipping the door open, Ari led the party into the tower which was full of wires and the like on the inside. As you recall, the author mentioned this story is the 'extended' version- she cut out the dungeon previous to this to expand the tower- and expanded it was! There was a small metal ladder heading upstairs, the inside of the tower filled with the noise of gears spinning and other mechanics clicking.

"Woah..." Ari looked around the tower, "Wonder what this place does."

"Hmm," Kisling began examining everything. "It seems to me that right now the tower is actually inactive. But it looks as if it draws power from somewhere. Perhaps it powers- or powered- something like a portal or giant weapon."

"Bah, who needs weapons, Doc, when you can be strong!" Big Bull was recovered from his near-heatstroke, grinning, "Right, Pretty Miss?"

Fayth had been set down by Rosalyn, panting away, "...sure..."

"Yeah, Pretty Miss knows! Feel the love!"

Linda was dusting off her sandals by now, "Well, are we all sitting around like idiots or are we going to clean the attic out?"

"Yes, come on, Slave! Up up up!"

Ari sighed, then headed up the latter. Right behind him came Rin who was carefully bringing along Sampson. The rest of the party followed shortly after, Fayth being the last. She needed some help getting up onto the second floor. This room had many of the same wires from the room below, this one much more crammed with what looked like broken gears- among the litter in here, there were some odd objects that stood out.

"Hey..." Ari suddenly dug in his pocket, finding that glass tube he had gotten with Stan from their first misadventure in the church, "This stuff looks like... Hey Rin, do you like puzzles?"

"Oh yeah! I love puzzles!"

"Great!" Ari suddenly sat down, "Find all the pieces you can that look like this."

"Ari," Rosalyn scolded, "This isn't time to be fiddling with junk!"

"Oh, I know what you're doing!" Linda suddenly whipped out an odd-shaped device, fishing it out from the general area of her bosom, "You're making one of these!"

"What IS that thing?" Ari was looking at it while getting pieces of machinery from Rin.

"Voice recorder," She giggled, "I use it to keep my songs and self-notes on it. Hehe. It's handy- you press the buttons and you can record things and later play them back. Mine's VERY old, I got it from my Grandpa!"

"That's all I can find! Puzzle time, Ari?"

"Yeah!" The two then set about putting the objects together, using Linda's as a visual model. After a few minutes, the two had assembled a small voice recorder that looked a bit like Linda's, but just a bit more thrown together. "There, that looks cool! Let's try it out... Say something, Rin."

She waited until he pressed the button, then proudly announced, "I am the best big girl in the whole wide world!"

Ari stopped the recording, then pressed play. Everyone was surprised when the exact same words, in Rin's voice, flitted out. He stopped it after the message had finished, grinning, "A success. Thanks, Rin."

"Anytime!"

"Now that we're done making things, let's go and find that stupid guy!" Rosalyn was already up the second ladder, "Come on!"

"Woah, Sister Rosalyn is really impatient today."

"More ladders..." Fayth sighed, "More rungs..."

"Ah, don't worry," Kisling smiled, "We'll get you up somehow."

Everyone clambered up to the third room, to find themselves in a relatively clear area complete with a view to the dead landscape. Everyone gasped, those intrigued moving to the windows to look out, the timid- namely Fayth- staying in the center of the room.

"We're so high..." Rosalyn stared down, not about to admit she was slightly frightened, "What a view!"

"Pssht," Stan grumbled, "When I've seen one field of sand I've seen them all."

"Hast thou seen it all, each and every grain? Hast thou felt all those things, including passion and pain?" The Phantom Evil King, their target, suddenly materialized behind Fayth, causing her to shriek- "What's this, afraid of the Phantom King?"

Rosalyn suddenly yanked Fayth into safety, the party circling the Evil King. "Alright, face us in battle and prepare to loose, for we never let evil reign!"

"Correction once more-" Stan smirked, "The false kind."

"Oh SHUT UP..." She glared at him.

"To bicker and argue, perhaps to fight? Against Hero and King, tis a real sight! Then let us do as you aspire- and end to the story, doth thou conspire?"

"I still think he practices before he talks," Ari unsheathed his sword, staring up.

"Then come, we will see who will win, and we shall see who will meet his 'fin!'"

Before anybody could do anything, the Phantom had made a deck of cards randomly appear, along with an odd mask- he dropped the cards which, instead of hitting the floor, suddenly curved up and began circling about him. Keeping the mask close to his face, he smirked, "Come."

Rosalyn was the first to jump at him, trying to hit him- she swung her sword as fast as he could, but he didn't seem to be there at all- she stumbled forward, and before she could turn and block, she got slapped across the back of the head with a magic-charged card, which knocked her straight across the room.

"Rosalyn!" Ari suddenly took a stab at it- literally. He met much the same fate, except he managed to dodge getting hit, stumbling back. "We... We can't hit him with weapons!"

The Phantom Evil King burst into laughter, suddenly gathering energy. The cards whipped around him in a fury as he suddenly applied the mask to his face- with a swift movement of the arm, he suddenly caused everyone to set aflame, before collapsing down. After the mask fell off, he quickly resumed floating, catching the mask when it popped back up.

"Rin!" Ari was practicing the ever-famous 'Singy the Bear's Stop-Drop-ahn' ROLL, BABY!' technique. "Get him with magic!"

She stumbled upright, conjuring up her magic circle.

"The child, pretending to be a mage... who can barely comment as a player on the stage! Your pathetic magic will not hurt me- go ahead, try, we'll see!"

"Dude!" Big Bull shouted, "You'll wish you hadn't said that!"

Within a blink, Rin suddenly screamed, her magic circle folding out into _fifteen _'layers' of gold circles, all spinning in opposite directions. The entire room lit up with power, until the circles combined- with a flash of light, the Phantom King found himself blasted with a power twenty-five times his own, strongest spell. Needless to say, the Phantom Evil King collapsed after this, as did Rin, straight onto her face.

"Rin!" Ari scrambled over, kneeling beside her, "Are you okay!"

She said nothing- at the same time, Stan shot upright, "Now, Phantom King... give me back my powers!" Absorbing said powers, Stan nearly screamed with demonic laughter, "YES! YES! SO MUCH CLOSER!"

"Rin, talk to me!"

"...My head hurts."

"I would imagine so!" Linda suddenly popped up from under a piece of the next floor that had fallen down, "That was totally kickass!"

"Ugh..." The Former Phantom King slowly pushed himself upright- everyone was focused on Rin at the moment, as he wearily gazed at the party. However, he saw the woman dressed in gold walk over to him.

"Are... are you okay, sir?" She knelt down beside him.

"...such beauty..." He suddenly collapsed with a loud 'thud' onto the metal floor.

"Oh my!" She suddenly turned, shouting at everyone, "First aid! Quickly!"

"Oh!" Ari picked up Rin, then hurried over. He set Rin down beside the collapsed man, then cast heal on the two. "Are you guys okay?"

Rin sat upright, looking dazed, but not too bad. "...Everything's kinda blurry..."

"Yes," Kisling walked over, "That's a side effect of using more magic than you can handle."

Fayth rested a hand against the shoulder of the former Phantom King, "Sir? Are you well?"

"...Phantom I am not... Evil I am not..." He slowly pushed himself up into a seated position, holding his head, "Epros is my name if thou doth care... Your forgiveness, I ask, I dare..."

"Stupid mortal!" Stan laughed, "Why should we EVER forgive you for giving Evil such a bad name, eh? EH?"

"Let him be!" Fayth shrieked, shrilly, "He is not well!"

"Epros, is it?" Ari waited until he got a nod, "You've got some wicked powers, you know. Actually... we're on this quest..."

"Yea, I know of the tale... to save the world on a grand scale- yes, my powers to ye I'll lend... but only... if only... I can consider thou a friend. Besides," He slowly moved upright, a bit shaky on his legs, "Beloune is a man of which I most disapprove- My hatred of him to soothe, I'll travel with yon warriors for a spell, and send that man to a personal hell."

"Great!" Linda giggled, "The more the merrier!"

"Yes!" Fayth rose up, smiling, "We can always use more help."

"...don't look now," Rosalyn leaned to Ari, whispering, "But he's looking at her with the classic look- she stares back with a dreamy smile... I believe we have a pair."

"So?" He smirked, "We already have one, what's more?"

Rosalyn flushed red, looking terribly pissed off as Ari laughed his head off- it was only a second later when she caught him into a deathlock and gave him a noogie from hell.


	20. Strawberry Heaven at Last

Okage Densetsu - Lookit the Fancy Japanese

Chapter 20 - Strawberry Heaven at Last

"I... think my scalp is bleeding..." Ari had just been released from Rosalyn's nearly-lethal noogie attack and was on the floor, gingerly feeling his VERY sore head... She had stomped off to a corner and looked extremely unamused- didn't help his case any, however. "Ow..."

"Ugh! You should have fought back, Slave!"

"I tried!"

"Not good enough, evidently! Stupid slave!"

"Aww..." Rin walked over, watching as Ari sat up, "Don't be mean, Grampa."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Whee!" Linda giggled, "All this action and excitement- it inspires me to sing!"

"Please don't..." Ari got up, sighing, "What were we doing again?"

"I believe..." Fayth was beside Epros, making sure he was REALLY okay, it seems, "We need to find our next Evil King? Did... you not mention Hidgeway?"

"Hidgeway! Of the Strawberry fame?" Epros was surprised, "Corona, I believe, was her name? She still exists- what a treat! But... now an evil king we must defeat?"

"They changed her classification before I could rescue her." Ari's eyes fixed on the metal floor, a guilty look splashed across his face, "I could've done something more..."

"Ah, but remember!" Kisling tried to sound cheerful, "You cannot go back and undo what has been done! All you can do is fix the things to come! We'll all go and find her and set her back to rights as a team, as we've done since the beginning. Just no self-mental abuse! Hah!"

"I guess..."

"Where is she?" Linda scooted close to Ari.

"...Linda... promise you won't hurt me."

"Uh, okay!"

"...Back at that village we just left."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" She SCREAMED, suddenly taking him into a headlock, hitting him sharply a few times, "YOU BASTARD, YOU MEAN TO TELL ME WE HAVE TO CROSS THE DAMN DESERT AGAIN? OOOOOOOH!"

"AAAH! Let me go!"

Linda suddenly dropped him, crossing her arms, "I'm not going across that again."

"Alright," Rosalyn walked past, picking up Ari and dusting him off, "Then you can stay here without any water or food all by yourself."

"...well... maybe it isn't THAT bad... I mean, the exercise is great!" Linda giggled weakly, "Yeah... slimming..."

"Now that's the ticket, Sister Linda! Focus on the body-building, YEAH! We'll be buff in no time!"

"Oh dear..." She sighed, "Now I don't want to come again."

"Suit yourself, come on, guys!" Rosalyn led everyone out, smirking a bit since Linda stayed behind as they all headed back down the ladders... As they got outside, Rosalyn continued to lead since Ari was apparently slowed down in order to recover from his recent beatings, and kept quiet, only to count under her breath: "Three... two... one..."

Linda suddenly shot out the door behind them, "I'm coming! I'm coming! Don't leave your Linda behind!"

"I shouldn't be able to predict these idiots' moves..."

"I heard that!" Both Stan and Linda yelled at her.

"Hehe..."

So again the party was increasing their chances of skin cancer by plodding across the sands, everyone trying to forget how him or her was miserable. Of course, halfway through the trip, Linda started up, cursing the desert's mother's maiden name. When everyone finally reached Chantal, they all immediately seemed to have their heads in the stream, mostly trying to make up for all the liquid they shed on the way. After everyone had more water than they should have, they decided it was time for a plan of attack.

"Alright... The Map O' Evil Kings says the Enigma Evil King is in the school building, obviously," Rosalyn still had the map, knowing it was annoying the hell out of Stan, "But where oh where inside will we find an evil drool-producing factory?"

"Well... I don't like those terms..." Fayth frowned slightly, "But she would probably be near the top floor. In her... natural form, she preferred being up high, hence the fact she haunted the Momijiian Mount-"

"Y-yeah!" Ari tried to cut in between Fayth's words, hoping against hope Rosalyn hadn't heard that, "We'll he-"

"The Momijiian Mountains?" Clearly, she had heard, "You mean we've been carting around a demon for most of this adventure and nobody said a word? You!-" She suddenly caught Ari by his shirt, "You knew, didn't you!"

"N-no! Not until later! I t-thought I told you!"

"If I hadn't gone looking for that bitch I would have never found HIM!" Rosalyn pointed an accusing finger at Stan who was unaffected, "I'm MURDERING that thing! Forget restoring her!"

"Rosa- oof!" Ari was suddenly dropped, Rosalyn running off, "HEY! WAIT!"

"Impressive," Stan was momentarily off-balance as Ari shot off behind Rosalyn, but had managed to get 'upright' again, "She CAN hate other things. Hrhr."

Ari scrambled upright, ignoring Stan entirely. With his feet flying and his heart going nuts, he caught up behind Rosalyn and suddenly dived at her- the two connected and rolled across the cobblestone path a distance, Rosalyn's parasol being tossed off in a random direction. When they came to a halt, Ari had her pinned, the heroine struggling to get free.

"Rosalyn! Calm down!"

"UNHAND ME!" She shrieked, but she was more focused on the teensy fact that, of course, without that umbrella her shadow was its bright, piercing pink. "How DARE you tackle a lady!"

"Pssht!" Stan laughed, "You? A lady? You're going off to slay something smaller than you, one that has never done anything to you directly- now usually this is acceptable, (he smirked around this time) that is, if the target were _male. _'Ladies' don't go and maul smaller ladies! Besides, you're the ugliest thing I've ever seen, so I'm not why you even try to pass yourself off!"

"GRR!" She fought even harder, almost knocking Ari off, "I FREAKIN' HATE YOU! I HATE YOU WITH A PASSION!"

"YEAH?" Stan stretched himself out dramatically, "I HATE YOU WITH TWICE THAT MUCH!"

"A... passion?" Ari was suddenly knocked off when he was distracted- he sat up to see Rosalyn scrambling for her parasol, and enough to see Stan towering over him from behind. Just as the two were to start it off again, Ari grit his teeth, shook his head, then shouted: "You know, to hate ANYTHING with a 'passion' it means you're BOTH using your heart!"

"!" Both of the targeted had seemingly frozen still. Rosalyn had just grabbed the umbrella, but had paused in the middle of opening it again. Though she had her back to everyone, it was clear that she was blushing for her ears were flushed with color. On the other hand, behind Ari, Stan had simply stopped moving entirely, and by now was slowly, silently shrinking down to his usual size. Rosalyn popped open her parasol, returned it to her usual place, then headed for the school, speaking darkly, "Shut up."

"Hmph." Ari got up, dusted himself off, then hid a bit of a smirk as Stan was no longer visible. He turned to the rest of the group, "...Come on, guys. Before Rosalyn slays Corona."

"..." Rin suddenly ran over and attached herself to Ari's arm as he turned, the rest of the group following. "Everybuddy's upset?"

"At least, that's what they want you to think..." Ari spoke so quietly this remark went unnoticed- but knowing how children will ask things over and over again until they get a good answer, he quickly added, audibly, "Aw, well, everyone gets upset once in awhile. They'll be okay again later."

"Okay! I don't like it when Grampa is upset! Hehehe!"

When they got inside, it was abandoned like it was before: with the lights off, the silence echoing through the halls, it gave off that forboding, haunting feeling. The dark halls, with all the doors closed, reminded one of a tunnel heading off into nowhere. Of course, right off the bat, they were all lost- instinctively, Ari turned and looked at Fayth.

"Well..." She knew what he was going to ask, so she walked to the head of the group, looking down the halls, (one should note Epros was never too far away, and was in fact just beside her at this point) "I have to believe she is upstairs. Living... where she did, she'd find somewhere high a comfortable perch."

"Got enough guts to lead us?" Linda was smiling away behind Ari, "Or will you be afraid of the darky darkness?"

"Nay, she shall not lead," Epros tried to look as grave as he could, but wasn't doing a wonderful job at it since he'd blush when Fayth would smile, "Alone, at least- the task will be shared in order to succeed!"

"Woohoo! Like, the Mystery Man will help the Pretty Miss! No doubt we'll get through now, yeah! Feel the LOVE!"

"Hehe." Linda smirked something terrible, "A knight and his princess."

"Come, this way!" Fayth headed off, faint giggles rising from her as she started down the dark hall, her red-faced companion just beside her. She paused once or twice to make sure everyone was following, and when she was content they were, she began moving a little faster. All was relatively splendid, heading past closed doors and a few potted plants, the stairwell coming into view, until everyone heard a loud shriek- she tripped over in surprise, but was of course caught and righted by her 'knight'. "Oh dear, everyone, get behind something, quickly!"

Though confused, the party did as told, now all slighty worried about the fact they hadn't seen head nor tail of Rosalyn since entering.

"This way, please come!" Epros tried to tug Fayth to her own hidey-corner, but found it impossible and was about to stay beside her.

"No," She moved to the center of the hall, "Please, hide yourself as well."

"..." He slimply glid backwards into a shadow, keeping a worried eye on her, probably prepared to maul anything that would even THINK of touching her.

Another shriek was heard, but it clearly wasn't human. The sounds of claws tapping against the floors began to echo about, and soon a large gryffon came into view. Its long, whiplike tail was swinging behind it casually, but the creature froze and lowered its bird-like head to get a better look at Fayth, who suddenly spread her arms out. Taken a bit off guard, it shrieked, spreading its wings out and rearing up onto its back paws.

"..." Fayth stepped forward, arms held out, "...Do not be afraid... nor angry... I know who you are... you know who I am..."

The gryffon set itself back down and looked at her, scanning over her figure. Then it took several quick steps forward, just in front of her. Everyone suddenly flinched as a large paw was swept out- in an instant, Epros was there, prepared to blow the creature up, but he had to pause and stare down in amazement.

"Hehe!" Fayth was being held down and was being gived a friendly nip here and there and some nuzzling, "Cut it out, cut it out!"

The gryffon sat down beside her, looking rather content as she stood up. It now had a friendly glint to its eyes, the tail happily twitching about.

"...Cool!" Ari was the first to venture out, with Rin attached, looking at the critter, "I've never seen anything like this!"

"He's the school mascot," Fayth explained with a smile, petting the thing's feathered head, "His name is Sir George. He usually patrols the classes after hours and is somewhat of a watchdog. He's actually really friendly," She laughed as George began nibbling at her dress, "See?"

"Astounding," Kisling walked over and patted the creature, "A very healthy Mountain Gryffon. I'm surprised he's tame."

"Hehe! He's funny looking!" Rin spread her arms up, which made George extend his wings in the same direction. She burst into laughter and suddenly latched onto his puffy chest in a hug, the two looking as if they had known each other for years, "He's all soft, too!"

"Cool! A symbol of pure power, yeah!" Big Bull jumped up and down, "Will George lead us? Will he?"

"Whee!" Linda cheered, "If he does, I want a ride!"

"Me too, me too! Me and Linda!" Rin looked back, still hugging George tightly.

"I'm sure he would," Fayth looked at him, stroking the top of his beak, beginning to coo, "Do you know if there are people in here beside us? Can you lead us there?"

The gryffon actually nodded, but waited patiently as Linda and Rin were suddenly climbing onto his back. After they were settled, he tucked his wings around them as if to prevent them from falling, then let out a quick shriek. Everyone then followed the gryffe who walked tall and proud to the sound of the giggling from his two riders. He led them up the stairs (going up for him was an exciting venture, since he had to skip several stairs at a time, clearly not his preferred way of getting upstairs) and into the dark hall, then chirped loudly, causing the person down the hall to jump and whip around.

"Rosalyn!" Ari hurried over to her, noticing she was staring at the gryffon as if it were her mortal enemy, "Oh, don't mind Sir George. He's nice."

"...I see." She sheathed her sword, then sighed, "I didn't know where to go from here. I think I've circled these halls about fifteen times."

"Yay! Rosalyn!" Rin cheered, "Lookit me and Linda! We're havin' a ride!"

"How splendid!" Rosalyn gave a weak smile, heading over, "What a noble steed for such pretty princesses."

Both of the girls laughed as George puffed out his chest proudly and began purring deeply.

"Hehe, what a ham. He will lead us to Corona, so you can follow with us, Rosalyn," Fayth smiled warmly, "We would love your addition to our proud parade."

"I suppose..." She grumbled and merged with the crowd, but moved around to the other side when noticing she had mistakeningly parked next to the grinning Kisling. "Whenever you're ready."

"Okay George," Fayth patted the side of his beak, "Will you help us find the other girl here?"

He nodded again, suggesting he at least understood English. Moving his beak down, he sniffed about like a dog, then suddenly headed off in a sprint, causing his riders to shriek in glee. The rest of the party had to jog to follow, the gryffon clearly on a scent trail. He plodded down the hall at a good pace, taking a corner. He skidded to a halt before a door, his riders again shrieking in glee at the fast ride. When the rest of the party got close, he swung his whiplike tail at the door, knocking it clear off its hinges. Squeezing in, George led the party into the pitch-black room, shrieking and spreading out his wings in an effort to scare whatever was in the room. Ari quickly plucked both Linda and Rin off his back since he didn't know if George was about to attack the darkness. Everyone stared about the darkness uneasily, weapons being drawn.

Drip... drip... the haunting, echoing noise filled the room.

"Oh!" Ari moved up next to George, calming him down by patting the side of his head, "Corona! Corona, are you there?"

Drip... drip...

"Corona, where are you?"

Slowly two feet, encased in the usual oversized shoes came into view, drool dripping onto the floor before them. Her eyes were half-closed as they usually were, slouched forward slightly. Her blue uniform made her blend in with the dark background. She swallowed deeply, but continued to drip drool with seemingly no end. Everyone stared in silence at her as she remained still, her drool forming a puddle at her feet.

"...I don't like this..." Fayth's meek voice was slightly audible, "...There's no light... so Stanley cannot appear... Something's up..."

All went back to silence after this remark.

George broke the silence with a loud hiss, lowering his head to the floor in a defensive stance. Before Ari could calm him down, the sound of metal-against-bone was heard. Everyone dodged out of the way as Corona started to beat poor George senseless, moving so quickly the gryffon had no way of dodging- with an evil glint in her eye, she suddenly turned to Ari, about to raise that bucket. He yelped, suddenly drawing his sword up to block it, but before the bucket came down, there was a wet 'spurt'. Ari stumbled back, a few spots of blood on his clothes, staring at the glazed-over eyes of Corona. She had Rosalyn's sword sticking straight through her heart, blood splashed against the ground. Rosalyn suddenly removed her blade, then pushed Corona over who merely collapsed onto her face.

"That was easy."

"ROSALYN!" Ari almost broke out into tears, "WHAT'D YOU DO?"

"Hey! She was about to clobber you! It was either you or her, you ungrateful brat!"

Everyone flinched as a second 'spurt' sounded. But this didn't come from anyone standing.

"What...the?" Rosalyn began backing up as the pool of spit began expanding at a rapid speed.

Ari stumbled up and moved back, pulling the angry George back as best he could.

The puncture on Corona had stopped producing blood, but now an odd, black 'gel' was appearing at the surface. Instead of running off, it started gathering into an off-shaped orb. Everyone stared in disgusted fascination as the orb grew larger, extending up from her body- soon, the puncture was growing larger to make room for the gel to escape. She actually began going flat as the gel accumulated, as if her body was just some outer suit. When it seemed there was no gel left to make the orb expand, it suddenly disconnected with her body and rolled to the side, causing everyone to move back. This orb began changing shapes rapidly, then the figure of a woman rose up, entirely composed of the inky black gel that almost blended in with the darkness.

"What in the hell? Corona?" Ari was about to step forward, but stumbled back as Corona's now-elastic arm suddenly shot past him. Staring in panic, he just barely noticed the fact the arm was connected with something else- glancing over his shadow, he managed to catch glimpse of George- his face was entirely engulfed by the girl. However he held a defensive stance, he was still... slowly he collapsed to the floor, the gel snapping back and reforming into Corona's arm, the great creature now as dead as he could be. Ari started moving backwards, staring in horror, "HOLY SHIT!"

Everyone lunged out of the way as her arm suddenly shot at the center of the group, arm connecting with the floor. It snapped back to her arm after getting unstuck, the girl standing up tall, silent, her featureless face staring ahead. She then seemed to catch notice of Ari and shot her arm out at him, only to miss as he dived out of the way. Snapping her form back together, she seemed to focus on him.

"Ari, keep moving!" Rosalyn shouted, then prepared herself as he did just that- when Corona tried to 'catch' him again, Rosalyn ran out and, dodging past the extended, stuck-to-the-floor arm, severed the arm causing Corona to stumble back in pain. The severed limb, on the floor, did nothing but spread out like a puddle- however, the half still attached to her began dripping black essence like blood. In what seemed to be a fit of anger, Corona refocused on extending her other arm out at Rosalyn, who dodged expertly. Patience being tried, Corona suddenly rolled into a ball and huge globs of black gel shot out in all directions. Miracously, everyone avoided direct contact with it, but people who got one or two drops on their clothes and weapons found them to be rapidly disintergrating.

"Soul sucking demon!" Rosalyn skidded to a halt when all the globs pulled themselves off the wall and bounced back to the center of the room, reforming into Corona, "You will not live to see a day past this!"

Rosalyn suddenly made a charge at the girl, sword extended- Corona looked over and suddenly swung her arm up, though Rosalyn continued her angry charge. In what seemed like the last second, Ari suddenly shot past, knocking Rosalyn out of the way. She came to a halt, throwing herself upright, only to be just a bit too late. Entirely encased in the black gel, Ari was staring blankly ahead, eyes slowly loosing their color. When the gel pulled off, he slowly, eyes still open, fell over face-first onto the cold floors.

"ARI!"

Drip... drip...

"Ah!" He suddenly shot upright. There was some water dripping on his head, so he scooted over, then noticed that the scenery had changed. It was a stairwell, complete with metal, grungy stairs. The only stairs led to doors, one below, one above. The rest of the stairwell, both up and down, was an endless black. The sound of the dripping echoed about the square 'room'- Ari watched as a drop from above fell down the open space... it never made a noise. "Where am I?"

Slowly righting himself, he felt a bit airy, as if he wasn't all together. Looking down, the door, blue and clean, had light pouring from underneath. Instinctively, he began to head that way, but then came to a pause, staring up at the second door. Slowly, everything began to weave back together, which caused him to blink- "Holy crap... I think I'm dead... so this means..."

He noticed there were signs on both doors- looking to the closest door, it read 'Exit'. Turning and heading back up, Ari found the door up here to be less welcoming: plain metal, scratched and dirty, with no light coming from under. However, a sign was crookedly taped onto its surface, reading in poor handwriting 'This is not an exit'.

"...Strawberry heaven?"

He put his hand on the handle, then slowly turned it and pushed the door open. Barely peeking in, he could see endless dark, but a red, distinct strawberry-colored light was shining far off. Slowly stepping forward, he was startled to find a section of green-colored stone appear. Stepping onto it, it proved to be sturdy- Ari began walking across the green, expanding path, heading for the strawberry glow.

"I hope this _will _bring me back... otherwise I'm screwed. I wonder if everyone's worried... or if they've even noticed. Huh. I don't _feel _dead... Can you even feel _if _you're dead? Who in the _hell_ am I talking to?" He shook his head, continuing, "Mom would be so pissed if she found this out. (He grew a mocking impression of her voice, turning up his nose) 'Now son, what have I told you about dying?' 'Gee, don't do it?' 'That's right, you're grounded, honey.' Hmph. Annie would celebrate. Dad would think I had merely been misplaced... 'Don't worry, honey, he'll show up EVENTUALLY... after all, it is porkchop night...' Damn. Pork reminds me of that curse. Hey... if I'M dead... does this mean- WOAH!"

He suddenly fell over onto his rear end, finding the path to have stopped appearing. Now he was far out, so far he couldn't see the door behind him. Ahead, down, up, and behind was the dark with that strawberry tinge. Standing up, he looked around, "Oh, NICE, now I'm stranded here. Now what do I do? Plummet to my second death?"

"No," A voice giggled cutely.

"Ack!" He jumped, looking around, "Who's there?"

A little ball of light, coming from the strawberry glow, slowly flitted over. "Me!"

"Who's 'Me'?"

"Me, as in... you!"

"What ARE you talking about? Why am I talking to a glow of light?"

"Listen buster," The little dot bounced about, "There's something every single person has that lives. It's called a soul. Hey, glad to meet you by the way."

"...Uh... yeah... and why are you outside of me again?"

"You're DEAD, stupid," A tongue suddenly stuck out from it, but it disappeared quickly, "You've chosen the path to reunite with me. However..."

"There's a catch. Great. My own SOUL is turning on me."

"Oh, be that way and I'll just leave!"

"...Sorry. What is it?" He sighed, "I haven't ever been DEAD before."

"Yeah, it's an adjustment. Just to go back, you'll need a reason. Not something stupid like 'I have homework to do' or 'I'm bored'... you know, something with meaning!"

"Meaning? You mean I need a reason to live?"

"AH!" It bounced rapidly now, "Listen to yourself! 'You mean I need a reason' blah blah blah! I've put up with being surpressed for YEARS, boy! SIXTEEN of them! I don't know WHY you never connected with me, and I don't know if we ever will! I remember you out in the flower gardens- you'd look at a flower and see nothing BUT the flower. There is more to a flower than an image, but you refused to let me help you see it! Then when you are among those who use their souls... you grow quiet and shy away. Only since you have gone on adventure have you realized that people who use them are interesting!"

"Interesting? They're INSANE!"

"INSANE? That's it!" The dot grew red, "I didn't want to have to pull this up, but there is no other way! Tell me... that girl, Marilyn? M..."

"Marlene?"

"MARLENE! To everyone else that knew, she was a doll. So maybe they weren't as effected by her loss. But you..." It turned a somber blue... "You and I cried for her... we cried because we knew she had a soul... and that soul was lost. Do you remember that feeling, the deep connection we had with that soul? There is an emotion called love which is only triggered when we connect... Until this adventure... you hadn't connected with me at all... but now look at you... you can feel something missing in your emotions, right?"

Ari stared at the dot of light, stunned. "...I didn't know you had to TRY to use your soul..."

"Sure, kid. We're partners- we only get things done if we work as a team. Now... perhaps if we are one again, we will have a reason." The light suddenly faded, but the voice called out, "Alright, now let's give it our best shot!"

"...I want to go back..." Ari searched for the words... this time, he wasn't looking for big, fancy words, or just something simple to answer a question, but had decided to look deeper. Slowly, the words came to his mind, straight from his heart, and obligated to speak loudly, he did just that: "I want to go back to use my own soul and to protect others!"

"That's the ticket, kid! Well, off you go!"

"Huh? Off to where?"

"The deep end! Hehe!"

The path suddenly shattered below Ari, who began falling through the air. With a yelp, he found himself slowly turning in the air- he felt as if he had landed in a web of sorts after coming to a halt, then felt himself gently being lowered into a rested position on the ground. Opening his eyes with a gasp, he suddenly sat up, back in reality, sweat running off his head. "Holy Jujubes!"

"WHEE!" Rin suddenly caught him, off-guard, in a huge hug, "HE'S ALIVE!"

"OH MY GOD!" Rosalyn split from the group, staring down at him, "You little TWERP! You scared the SHIT out of me!"

"...Sorry- oh! Corona! Where is-"

Everyone stepped out of the way, allowing him to see the gel-figure to be limbless, pinned to the floor with Rosalyn and Ari's swords. It was twitching painfully, the black essence-like blood dripping out onto the floors. In an instant, Ari had shot upright and moved to the figure, avoiding being pulled back by his party. He spoke quickly to the creature as he took ahold of his blade: "Hold on, Corona, I'll get you out!"

"What are you doing?" Rosalyn was about to lunge at him when she was caught.

"Woah, Sister Rosalyn, wait. I have a feeling he knows something we don't!" Big Bull had her held securely, "Got the other side, Sister Linda?"

"Got her!" Linda kept Rosalyn's other arm held tightly.

"LET ME GO!"

Having removed the first blade quickly, Ari sheathed it and pulled out Rosalyn's blade, then jumped back. The wounded Corona twitched a bit, then tried to move, but found it couldn't. Quickly sheathing Rosalyn's blade into her own hilt (she was still fighting to get loose with no success) Ari then started to walk for the girl, slowly.

"Don't touch her!" Fayth called, but she remained at the rear, Epros faithfully right beside her, "She'll-"

"She can't." He shook his head, then knelt down beside her, "Because I have passed through her heaven."

Everyone stared in confusion as he slid his arms under her, then he rose and turned to them.

"She needs to have all of this essence removed. I'm going outside so Stan can do what he does, then I have to see if I can treat her. You can all stay here if you wish, or are afraid... but please, don't abandon _us_..." He slowly headed for the doors, carrying the bleeding Corona, silent as he headed down the halls for the stairwell.


	21. Pawns

Okage Densetsu - Lookit the Fancy Japanese

Chapter 21 - Pawns

Ari had wound his way downstairs, now covered in the black essence that oozed from Corona's wounds. It stung a bit with contact to his skin, but he ignored it entirely. He was slightly upset with the fact the rest of the party hadn't followed... Stepping out into the light, as if on cue, Stan shot upright.

"What'd I miss? Where are we? Who is THAT, Slave?"

"What's left of Corona..." He slowly lied her down on the cobblestone path, then backed up from the twitching figure, "I think she's turned inside out. Though... you should be able to drain some of that power."

"Huh? Inside out, you say?" Ari was surprised that Stan hadn't even mentioned power yet, and was more surprised when the Shadow King appeared to be looking her over. "Well, that IS a way to put it... this is what happens when the soul splits from the person before the body dies. It gets stuck inside and slowly grows like an infection until it pops out. They usually cause other weak souls to slip out on contact. Er... oh, right, the powers! Yes! I'll GLADLY take those back! Haha!"

The power was quickly absorbed by Stan, who, of course laughed. However, this caused the gel that made up Corona's figure change colors- she reformed into a tight ball when it changed, the gel becoming a clear, dark blue. Flecks of light could be seen inside her, circulating about like blood. She slowly rose up out of the ball, once again full figured. Her featureless face was looking straight at Ari, the light shining through her causing the flecks to display brilliant amounts of light. He stared, stunned, quietly speaking, "She looks like the night sky."

"Haha-huh?" Stan was again looking her over, "Heh, she just shed the 'dye' effect of MY magic power. I've heard every soul has a different color to it, so I suppose she winds up this dark blue."

"I was expecting pink..."

"Hah, no soul is fit to rules, no matter how one tries to conform it. Now... where is the rest of the rabble?"

"Rabble?"

Ari suddenly turned around to find the party coming through the doors, a faint grin appearing on his face.

"Grr, I speak of the fat one and she appears like a bad dream!"

"Aw, Grampa!" Rin squeezed to the front of the group, "Don't be mean!"

"Who's going to stop me, eh? You?"

"Silly Grampa! Being silly!"

"Grr..."

"...Well..." Ari sighed to himself, "Everything's back to normal. If you can call it that. No, wait, Corona is still a disembodied spirit. Not normal."

"Woah! The freaky Enigma King is like, totally cool!" Big Bull stared at her (he was keeping a safe distance JUST in case) "Now she totally looks like the night sky!"

"You noticed that too?" Ari looked at her- Corona was slowly shuffling off the path, heading for the grass, "Now where are you going?"

Her feet barely touched the grass when it started to curl and dry, causing her to step back onto the path slightly startled. The dead patch continued to spread, and when it reached a tree, the poor tall thing turned a bleached white, dried, dead leaves falling off like tears. Everyone watched helplessly as it spread to some of the flowers, causing them to wilt instantly. The process continued until Chantal, the so-called 'Endless Garden', was nothing but a dead and desolate ghost town.

"...Well..." Fayth stared at the dead scenery... "...That ends that. Oh... and I liked the tulips so much..."

"...To each thing must come an end, whether between enemy or friend..." Epros TRIED to make the situation a little better than it was for Fayth's sake, "Just... a little abrupt I'll admit to you... and if you liked them... later... I will plant you tulips anew!"

"You... you will?" Fayth looked about ready to burst into happy tears, "Nobody has ever planted me flowers before!"

"Pssht, flowers are worthless," Stan grumbled.

"What about... roses?" Rosalyn teasingly asked, hiding a smirk.

"They're all the same... except roses DO have those pleasant thorns that tear flesh... Hehe, like the evil queen of the flowers."

"Oh, I see."

Ari secretly pressed the 'stop' on his voice recorder, slightly amused he actually caught that little conversation. Stuffing it away while nobody was paying attention, he turned to Corona to find her heading off down the path, walking for the exit to the desert. "Hey, where are you going?"

She continued to head off slowly for the sandy expanse, silent.

"...Hmm," Kisling spoke up for the first time in awhile, "It appears to me that, though she is no longer her old self, she is following a path she had intended to take before. According to my theory she's merely the essence of herself... and is off looking for the true body that she was stripped of before becoming mindless."

"...Brilliant, doctor," Ari started off after her, "That means... Beloune?"

"Woah!" Big Bull came last, still wary of Corona's new form, "Like... she'll totally lead us so we can do some ass-kicking! Awesome!"

"Usually I say revenge is a bad thing..." Fayth sighed, "But in this case..."

"Woohoo!" Linda bounced about happily, springing about like a flea, "Let's go show him whatfor!"

Linda's happiness was short lived, for after they headed into the desert, she began swearing again. Everyone followed Corona who blindly trudged ahead through the burning sand, so intent on her path that she skipped using the bridges and trudged through the stream at both crossings. By the time they had gotten to the Gear Tower, anything living in the desert was quite dead thanks to Corona's soul-sucking ability. She led them straight into the thing, heading for one of the wires.

"What's she doing now?" Linda peeked out from behind Ari, "Messing with the powerwy-wowery?"

"I'm not sure... Hey, be careful with-"

Before he could finish, she had grasped one of the wires and ripped it from its insulation, then touched both ends- with a brilliant play of light, all the flecks of light in her body started glowing like fire, the tower suddenly firing up. The rest of the wires turned on, power flowing through them. The sound of something starting up on the top floor was heard- suddenly, she disappeared through the wire itself.

"Hey!" Ari could see her run up the clear tube- heading up the ladder, he found himself in a mad rush to keep up. Throwing himself up the next level, he followed Corona's wire, and found a trapdoor above- leaping up, he barely caught the edge and swung himself up, finding a room that was nothing but an odd portal and wires. He stared in fascination until someone called up behind him.

"Hey, can we come up anytime soon?" Rosalyn stared up.

"Uh... Ah!" He found the metal ladder tossed off to the side, then quickly put it down the hole, allowing everyone up into the cramped space. By now, enough power was circulating that the portal had started, an off-pink glow coming from it. Corona was nowhere in sight.

"Huh? What's all this?"

"A... AMAZING!" Kisling was thrilled. "A PORTAL! This should lead us to the opposite portal, where ever it is!"

"...great." Ari sighed. He didn't like portals anymore, and for good reason.

"Hrhr, now let us use it. Slave, if you disappear again, you know you can come back."

"...Right. Let me try it first guys, okay?"

Everyone nodded as he stepped into the portal- with an odd 'blip' he was suddenly pulled from the portal and found himself on one, centered on a column of earth. Blinking, he could see an odd town ahead, the entire thing perched on large columns of earth that shot up from seemingly nowhere. Backing up, he found himself back in the tower.

"How was it?"

"...High."

"High?" Rosalyn ventured in, and didn't return.

"Let's go!" Rin launched herself in, causing everyone else to follow. They found themselves all wedged on the column, staring at the odd town. "Wow! ... Something about this place is kinda... kinda..."

"...Off?" Kisling looked at the townspeople- they barely noticed they were there- "Artificial, perhaps?"

Everyone headed into town, looking about. The townspeople all looked as if they hadn't slept in weeks, all pale with dark circles under their eyes. Though they would glance at the party, they barely had the energy to say a word.

"...Uh..." Ari looked at one of the townspeople, "Hey. We're new. What is this place?"

"...Highland Valley..." The man spoke feebly, though he was young enough to be able to speak proudly, "Newcomers? (He mumbled something incoherent)-after dark."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't stay."

"..." Ari looked at everyone.

Fayth looked back at the newcomer, "Don't stay after dark? Why not?"

"'unno."

"...Hmm." Kisling looked the man over, "Dark circles under the eyes, pale complexion... Have you been sleeping well?"

He nodded.

"Hrm." The doctor scratched the side of his face, thinking, "But yet you seem drained of life- AH! Has a blue, transparent creature passed by?"

"...No..."

"Well... Corona didn't make it then," Ari sighed, "Is everyone else like this, sir?"

"Yes... we never get guests... we're excited..." The man yawned. "I crave iron."

Everyone blinked at this statement.

"...AH! He's anemic! ... Everyone is!" Kisling looked about, "...Extremely anemic!"

"Wouldn't it be spanky if there was a vampire in the neighborhood?" Linda giggled.

Everyone blinked at this statement.

"What?" The townsperson barely looked at her.

"No-thing! Hehe!"

Everyone slowly shuffled off, now freaked out.

"A vampire?" Stan was there by this time, "AH! Perhaps this is the next so-called Evil King! Good sleuthing, Linda!"

"Thanks, Coach!" Linda looked as if her heart was aflutter, "Oh, the praise!"

"...Vampires don't come out during the day... so..." Ari sighed, "We... should see if this place has an inn and try to wait for nightfall."

"Isn't that risky?" Fayth blinked timidly.

"...Well, just don't fall asleep." Ari laughed uneasily, then looked around. As if serendipity ruled this town, he found himself staring straight at an Inn. He lead everyone inside and registered all the rooms, not surprised by the comment made by the keeper: 'We never have guests...' "Alright... I got all the rooms, enough to about two a room. At least one of you MUST stay awake at all times, but I suppose a little rest for those not on watch duty is expected."

"Oh, oh, let me go with you!" Rin attached herself to Ari's arm, "And Grampa!"

"Uh... I guess."

Rosalyn looked at the remaining choices- "Linda..."

"Yay! It'll be like a sleepover! Whee!" She snatched a key and walked with Rosalyn to their room, happily bouncing in to claim a bed.

"Okay. That leaves... Kisling, Fayth, Big Bull and Epros?"

Fayth nodded, then took a key from Ari, heading for the third room, and everyone watched Epros follow behind her as fast as he could. She unlocked the door, then smiled, "See you all later!"

They blinked as the door snapped shut behind Epros. Shrugging off ill thoughts, Ari and Rin then looked at the last two.

"C'mon, Doc!" Big Bull grabbed a key, "Alright, who wants to sleep?"

"You can," He followed along, "I want to study!"

"But I want to body build, yeah! You sleep!"

"No, go ahead! Haha!"

"...That'll work." Ari sighed, then looked at Rin, smiling a bit, "You, me, and Grampa, eh?"

"NOT YOU TOO, SLAVE!"

"Hehe! Oh! Lemme unlock the door!"

"Alright!" Ari picked her up, then handed her the key, walking to the door. He leaned forward to allow her to unlock it, but helped a little to turn it in the lock. She then opened the door and the both headed in. "Here we are! Princess Rin's room!"

"Yay!" She was gone from his arms in a blink, suddenly bouncing on the bed, "Yay! Springy!"

"Hey now, don't you dare fall!" Ari pulled the door shut, "You don't want Doctor Kisling to have to preform surgery or something, do you?"

She was instantly on the bed, silent, like a good girl, sitting.

"...I'll have to remember that one."

"We'll have fun, still!" Rin giggled, "Sleepover!"

The day seemed to linger forever. Ari found himself sitting at the end of the bed, staring at the wall, but he had a Rin who fell asleep beside him, softly stroking the back of her head. He was mostly thinking of how everything here was so stale and artificial, like some dollhouse, then compared that with everywhere else he had been. Yes, it had all been quite the same... but the people he met, most of them were so unpredictable it was hard to believe they were classified. It just meant, he figured, that Beloune was creative in assigning characters. But his mind then drifted to Corona... she had sent him through Strawberry Heaven to finally realize his soul... perhaps that was the only step between being classified and not. With a sigh, he finally put his mind on his main concern: Marlene. What would become of her after he was gone? Would she hate everybody for destroying that man, for even though he was twisted, he WAS her father. All these thoughts were enough to keep him awake, though rather unfocused, all the while keeping Rin close for a little slice of comfort.

Finally, the sun had set, and Ari realized it only when an urgent knocking came on the door. Slightly surprised, he picked up Rin (who was still quite asleep, Sampson held close) then walked to the door and managed to open the door, face to face with Epros. "Uh, h-"

"She's gone!" He panted.

"...What?"

"GONE!"

"Fayth is- oh my god- didn't you stay awake?"

Epros looked on the verge of tears, "For one moment, I looked away!"

"Dammit... Well, don't explode!" Ari could tell he was extremely upset since he had **forgotten** to rhyme, "Let's get everyone together, come on! We'll go look right away!"

Ari quickly knocked on everyone's door, causing them to pop out, the hero quickly explaining what had happened. Like a true family, everyone suddenly looked utterly pissed and were armed to the teeth, ready to find whoever took her and tear them a new one. The party marched out into the night, the full moon shining above with the stars. The first thing they noticed was the fact an odd shadow was cast over town.

"...Corona?" Ari backed up a bit, then looked up- At the highest point of town, the girl was standing, her blue perfectly blending with the night sky. She was gazing up at the moon and stars as if she was trying to find her path to them. "Huh. Well, she made it-"

"And the grass isn't dead." Rosalyn looked around.

"...Odd. Well, Corona will take care of herself- did anybody notice anything that could help us?"

"Nopeity nope!" Linda looked about, "EEK!"

"What?"

She pointed at a stain on one of the houses- it was dark red, barely dry.

"...Well of COURSE..." Stan shot up, staring that way, "Vampire haunting? That means-"

"Vampire pukey!" Linda giggled.

"Stop that! That means blood spatter. Hmph."

Corona suddenly oozed off the top pillar, then reformed near the head of the party. She made an odd gesture with her hand, kind of reaching it out at the party. She then began walking backwards, crouching over, holding her hand out as if trying to lead a child. Ari, watching, suddenly hurried over and took her cool hand.

"Come on, she knows where to go!" He was tugged along quickly, the rest of the party following behind the two, "Thanks, Corona!"

She silently led the crew to a small house, the only with the lights on. The door was locked- she suddenly and forcefully attached herself, gel-form, to the door, then sunk around behind it. Everyone watched as the door began to tremor violently, the screws from the hinges flying out with some force. The door fell out entirely, the mass of gel reforming into Corona, who headed inside quietly.

Everyone walked in, finding the place somehow having turned into a grand ballroom entrance. Candles provided lights in wall holders, tapestries covering the stone walls. Sweeping staircases led to the second floor, the doors to the lower area shut so tightly it seemed they were part of the wall.

"...Woah... Talk about using the most of your space... this place is bigger than the house is!" Ari stared, then shouted up, "HEY! Anybody here!"

A door swung open on one of the balconies, where everyone was instantly staring. They watched as two figures- a tall, tuxedo-wearing man and a young woman- Fayth- in a beautiful red ballgown headed out to the balcony above the sweeping stairs. Fayth stared down, a lack of spark in her dull eyes. Her skin was as pale as it used to be before she was restored. Her lips, clearly dressed in red lipstick, wound up as an off-purple.

"Ah, you mortals have come, welcome!"

"Fayth!" Epros yelled, moving to the head of the party, "What have you done to her, you fiend, you beast?"

"Simply caused her soul to cease! Hah, I've been expecting all of you." The man took a drink from a goblet, staring down, "A mindless bride is just what I needed. Thank you!"

"Well, you won't be around long enough to enjoy the honeymoon, you freak!" Rosalyn whipped out her sword, "Come down and face us like a man!"

"I cannot... You see..." He took Fayth's hand and slowly headed down the stairs with her, "I am classified... I am not a man, no, I am an Evil King. I can only dream of becoming Great Evil King. This town is merely classified as the 'Unassuming Village'. Each and every one of the inhabitants are merely pawns, all classified as victims and my powersource. You all... you all will be classified back into rights... we did it with these Chantalians, do you see?"

"...You..." Ari stared in disbelief, "Everyone here is from Chantal?"

"I killed most of them off in the first week. The ones you see now, all sixteen of them are the only ones left."

"YOU... YOU BASTARD!" Ari now had his blade at the ready, though he was trembling in rage, and ALSO had the still asleep Rin in his other arm.

"Ah, don't yell at me," He took another drink, "I didn't classify anything. Now I must destroy all of you... and the world can go back to the way its suppose to b-"

This stuck a chord with Corona, it seemed, whose 'blood' started racing in her body. The area in her chest where her heart should have been was twitching uncontrollably, as if circulating the speedy flecks. There was a sudden wailing sound as her entire figure shot up, forming what could have been described as jaws- splashing down over the Evil King, completely untouching Fayth, Corona engulfed the man. As her body started constricting, the sounds of bones snapping could be heard, black essence rolling onto the floor.

"Woah!" Stan quickly started gathering the essence as it came out, "Amazing... so brutal! HAHA! And this... this is the last of my powers, yes," He was, of course, smirking devilishly, even more so when none of the black essence was left in the now-crushed Evil King, "AND NOW... WITH MY POWERS RESTORED..."

Everyone stared.

"..."

"Uh..." Ari blinked.

"...No... this cannot be..."

"...You didn't change forms." Rosalyn stared at him. "Heh. Maybe you're a dud after all."

"Why?" He almost started crying, "Why is this? I've worked so hard to get this far, but yet... yet... GRR!"

"Fayth, my sweet!" Epros was, by now, beside her- she had collapsed, but of course he caught her, "My dear, my little treat... are you well? Speak to me now!"

"..." She blinked, still pale, "It's cold..."

"Fear not, thou shalt be cared for, my poor little dear, the one I adore..."

"Holy crap!" Linda giggled, "Who hired Malt Tizney?"

"Oh, let them be, Linda." Rosalyn rolled her eyes, "It happens when one gets extremely attached to another."

"Ugh..." Ari looked at Corona, who had somehow compressed the Evil King into just another, black speck that now circulated with the rest of them. She began heading up the staircase, ever silent, "...Guys, Corona's still on a mission."

"Then let us follow!" Kisling was writing notes, of course, "She has already proved a source of new data! She seems to still be on her preset path- come on, guys! For the love of science and the world itself!"

"Yeah! Woohoo!" Big Bull headed off first, for once, "Wait for us, Sister Corona!"

Linda and Rosalyn followed next, leaving Ari, Rin, Epros, and Fayth. The hero himself put his sword away and shifted the very-asleep Rin into a more comfortable position, surprised she had slept through that all. He then gazed at the other two, "...You guys need to stay behind?"

"I must come..." Fayth tried to right herself, but had to have some assistance from Epros, "I must... for the world..."

"Alright, but you take it easy. Epros, you're in charge of taking care of her." Ari winked, "We'll be waiting for you guys, okay?"

They both nodded as Ari headed up the stairs, Rin held closely. He walked through the open door Corona had forced off the wall, finding himself walking up a staircase that led into faint light. Now it seemed to be morning- rising through the staircase, he found himself behind the entire village. There were more huge columns of earth, all linked by ladders. Ahead, he could see the party following Corona- he quickly headed across the rope bridge, trying to keep it from swinging too much.

"...huh?" Rin opened her heavy eyes, "Where...?"

"We're following Corona again," He moved Rin up a bit, getting a better hold of her, "Don't worry, everyone is okay. You can go back to sleep if you like, I'll wake you up if anything happens."

She yawned, then clung onto his shirt before closing her eyes again.

The trip across the 'Highland Plains' was an odd one, the fear of falling had to be suppressed the entire way. It had bizarre, out-wordly curves to it, some of the earth swept up into odd curls that overshadowed the team. Ari had caught up to them after a little hiking, the entire party following the ever-moving Corona.

They walked across the last bridge, staring at the huge island ahead. There was a massive, stone building perched on it, covered in vines. The path to it was interrupted by trees, suggesting the building was EXTREMELY old. When the astonished group got close, Rosalyn had noticed a vine-covered sign and cleared it off.

"What's it say?" Linda looked over, "Keep out?"

"No... 'World Library- Classification and Eradication Centre'."

Everyone stared, stunned.

This was the path to the end, perhaps the end to everything they had known before.


	22. Okage Densetsu

1Okage Densetsu - Lookit the Fancy Japanese

Chapter 22 - Okage Densetsu

The heavy, vine covered doors swung open- the group stepped into the marble-floored building, staring at the beautiful architecture. However, while gazing, Ari's eyes fell down upon a small man with a book- he actually dropped Rin, who yelped when hitting the floor. Suddenly whipping out his blade, he ran over and put the blade against the short man's neck.

"You..." Ari's eyes narrowed.

"Ah! It's you..." The man was calm, staring up at Ari, "So you broke classification? The Master has plans to destroy you..."

"GIVE IT BACK!" His blade pushed harder against the man's throat, "GIVE BACK CORONA'S ORIGINAL BODY!"

"Child..." The man laughed, "You do not scare me. If I die, I become reclassified."

"I will send you PAST the bridge to a new life!" He pushed that blade ever harder, causing a faint trickle of blood to appear, "Now give her back to us!"

"...Hmph." The man suddenly opened the book, and took out a pen. "Corona Hidgeway... Classified 'Mindless Spirit' (he drew a line through this, then wrote something after) Now classified... 'Corona Hidgeway.'"

"Then bring her here to PROVE it."

"...And she comes through the doors behind me."

Everyone gasped as, on cue, the door behind the man swung open. The sound of heels tapping against the marble floors was heard, as a figure came into view. Her bright blues shone, gazing at them. A sleek, black dress was complimented with black high heels, beautiful long white hair finishing the immediate outfit.

"Er...Corona?"

"Who?" The woman adjusted her glasses, "You mean Hidgeway? Ah, yes. Now I remember all of you."

"...You're... so different..." Ari let his arm drop slowly, staring at her.

"I'm different because I am me." She laughed, "There is nothing more different than an individual!"

"Wow!" Kisling looked stunned. "Please, Miss Hidgeway... there is much about you we do not know! Would you... you enlighten us?"

"Certainly." She paused, figuring out where to start. "I used to work here as a classification agent... I erased people...when the first whispers of the man Pollack began to spread. I was assigned to find him out and erase him. So, for the first time, I was actually wandering the real world."

She waved a hand casually, "I saw things... colors. Flowers. People. The sky. I heard laughter, tears, and curses. I became intrigued with this 'Real World', but I started to notice everything acted as if on a string. Then I found _him_."

"Ooooh!" Linda looked enthralled, "Dark and mysterious?"

"Indeed. I met the man I was to erase... He called himself simply Pollack, and he seemed to know I was coming to end him. But instead of attacking, he actually invited me out to lunch! The things he began to speak of... classifications, stages, the pathway of life... I got wound up into it. He said that even I was classified... shocked by this, I became the second 'deviant'."

"So brave..." Rosalyn gave a smile, "We needed people like you."

"Thank you! I became his assistant in research. Though he was once classified, he broke through it and Beloune had lost the ability to classify him for Pollack had finally united with his soul, unlike the rest of the population. He spoke of a place, a staircase, which led to life's renewal... I started my research there and came up with the 'Strawberry Heaven' theory. You know, if you cross through this path you get a new chance at life, and if you do, nobody can reclassify you afterwards."

"That was a real lifesaver... no pun intended." Ari had sheathed his sword by now, but he had an eye fixed on the short man. "But... then why..."

"Because I never realized what 'Strawberry Heaven' realized in time. Me and Pollack started devising plans to snip the wires that kept the population classified... but we were found out. He disappeared- I was reprimanded... they decided I was too dangerous, and tried to classify me. But they found I was more stubborn than the usual person. So... they changed my name."

"Your name ISN'T Corona Hidgeway, Sister Corona?"

"Not at all. I'm simply known as Edmii. So the classification I'm under right now is a mistake, as well. But... as Corona... I had forgotten everything, and hardly a person knew of Edmii, but a select group knew of 'Corona Hidgeway' as being the researcher. But as time went on, I could remember things... and to restore myself, I started to realize... Strawberry Heaven was my key."

"Then why were you... a demon on the mountains?" Fayth and Epros had caught up by now, gladly, to the rear of the entrance hall.

"Again, another attempt at classification," The short man huffed angrily, "After we saw her slipping from being Corona... we decided to try something. But even though we changed her classification and put her in the mountains, she remained unchanged except for the fact she was venomous."

"Well, I'm just a tough cookie. I thank all of you for helping me here."

"Of course..." Ari smiled, "Friends help friends. That's just how it is."

"Speaking of help," She turned around, waving a hand in the air, "Let us HELP each other to destroy the man who keeps the strings taut. I have the keys..."

"I have the knowledge!" Kisling moved up behind her.

"I have the voice!" Linda jumped into place, giggling.

"I have the power, yeah!" Big Bull came up...

"I have the emotion..." Fayth looked at Epros...

"And I have the dedication..." He led her to the ranks, both as peachy keen as they could be.

"I have the will! Hehe!" Rin popped her way in.

"I have the courage..." Rosalyn moved into her place, standing tall and proud.

"I have the reason!" Ari grinned, moving in, "And that leaves..."

"Pssht. I only have a deep hatred."

"That will do!" Coron-er, Edmii laughed. "Come, let us go kick some fanny!"

She led them through the winding bookcases, heading for the rear of the library. Keys in hand, she unlocked the doors that stood in their way, the party proudly heading for the final fight. However, after winding through the amazing yet dusty building, they found themselves stopped by a door, none of Edmii's keys fitting.

"That bastard..." She stuffed the keys back in a pocket, "He reclassified the door."

"A door will NOT keep me from my revenge!" Stan growled, "That's it... I will do something I haven't done for the longest time... JAMES!"

"Yes SIR!" He appeared in front of the door, saluting, "James here, ready and willing to do your bidding, mi'lord!"

"Open the door, James! And HURRY!"

"Easy, sir!"

Everyone moved out of the way, watching James.

"You see... the trick to opening a locked door is to know it is not locked!" James backed up a bit, facing the door, "No matter what block is before you, sir, as long as you know that you can get over it, it is no longer there, nor does it matter. It's just how you approach it!"

He suddenly ran at the door, which simply fell off it's hinges. Then he turned around, facing the group, "That way, you can essentially do anything!"

"...er...thanks James..." Stan looked surprised, but then crossed his arms, "James, where HAVE you been all this time?"

"Nata-er, uh, I mean," James cleared his throat, "Supporting you from afar, sir! Staying out of your way like a good butler!"

"...Right. Stay handy."

"Uh... yes sir!"

"But you can go for now. Just come if you're called."

"Yes sir!" James waved at everyone, "Best of luck to you all! Good luck, Master, as if you needed it!"

Everyone blinked as he disappeared, then shrugged at each other. Heading in the door, they found a brilliant, clean marble hall (the author now admits she hated the last 'level', and the final boss since he was a poopoo head, so if you have played the actual game, stick around 'cuz we be shakin' it up, yeahz!) lined with a red carpet. The hall led down, seemingly endlessly, but a large room was barely visible down the hall. With determination, the party walked together down this hallway, silent. Reaching the huge room, it wound up being what could have been called the 'Grand Throneroom of the World', intricately decorated with carved marble. A huge, gold throne rose up at the end of the carpets, on a raised piece of floor.

"Beloune..." Edmii stepped forward, "We have come. Show your face!"

"So you have..." His dark voice echoed about the room, "So dedicated... for puppets..."

He appeared on the throne, looking unamused, sitting in it crooked, "What is it you seek? Freedom? Freedom from what? As soon as the classification table is gone, the world will either be thrown out of order, or taken over by a force called Fate. Either way the world is doomed without classification."

"Lies!" Ari took out his blade, "We people, the animals, the spirits... they can live in independence, they don't need to rely on some crummy guide to live! Every living thing has a soul, a will to live, and therefore... the drive for independence."

"You speak loud, boy, for one who has taken the rollercoaster tour of the world underneath. Yet you have learned nothin-"

"I have learned more than your stupid classifications could ever teach!"

"Fine." Beloune sat upright, "You are just here for personal gain, though, boy. Your thoughts float off and on my beautiful daughter, Marlene. All you want is her for yourself- you will treat her like an object..."

"No worse than what you did!" Linda shouted, "Classifying dolls as your daughter! Even thinking OF classifying your daughter!"

"Classification has more power than you think, child," Beloune suddenly stood up, "The reason your Evil King is still a mere shadow is because of classification, you know! But now that he... and the 'Heroine' are here, we can have a little fun."

Ari started to feel a pressure in his head, like a pinprick. Slowly, he began to become dizzy, then rose a hand to his head. He could start to feel the pain pulse through his head- dropping his sword, he swung his other hand to his head, collapsing to his feet. The intense pain grew with each beat, enough to cause tears to roll from his face. When it felt as if he were to explode, he screamed- there was a sudden, loud tearing noise, Ari going absolutely still.

"AAAAAAAAAAIGH!" Stan SCREAMED, having disappeared into a flurry of magic.

"What..." Ari slowly moved for his sword, "...have... you done...to us?"

"Simple!" Beloune suddenly waved his hand, knocking the party back- that is, excluding Rosalyn and the 'cloud' of magic that surrounded Stan, one assumed. The floor suddenly fell apart, huge, endless pits in the area where the tiles fell- the room was separated into three 'pieces', the marble still white and pure. With a snap of his fingers, the magic stopped, a dark figure falling from it onto the platform where Rosalyn stood.

"Ugh..." The tall man slowly moved upright, a hand to his head. The tall, dark-suited man opened his eyes, both a demonic, gleaming yellow, which instantly locked onto Rosalyn. He had blonde hair, styled in a 'swept back' look, all in spikes. The most interesting fact was that he had long, pointed ears, not unlike the elves one heard of in faerie-tales. The medium-skinned man suddenly smirked, fangs clearly visible in that smile.

"Holy SHIT!" Ari scrambled upright on the platform with the rest of the party, "Is that... Stan?"

"Woah!" Linda looked... frightened, actually. "He's... He's kinda scary looking!"

Ignoring the team members entirely, the two on the separate platform instantly broke out like some terrible school play. Both sides shouted at each other about how they were going to kill each other and yada yada. It just got a bit intense when they actually started fighting, but as far as everyone could tell, they were completely matched.

"You see, to get rid of these two..." Beloune laughed from his throne, "It's easy. You classify them against each other and, like good little puppets, they go about destroying each other. It's only a matter of time before they kill each other!"

"God DAMN it..." Ari stared at the 'stage', extremely frustrated as there was no way across. "Now what?"

"Uh, uhm," Kisling was in a hurry to figure things out, "Ah! What about Epros?"

"...He's become grounded." Fayth was trying to pull the guy off the floor, "Very much so."

"My legs..." He whimpered...

"Shit..."

"Oh, oh, Ari!" Rin looked up, "You still gots your voice 'corder?"

"Huh? Oh! I do... Linda!"

"Got mine too!" She smiled, "Ready!"

"Great!

Linda 'attacked' first, raising her tape recorder and pressing the 'play' button. Soon, voices began playing, but as soon as it got to the arguments between Stan and Rosalyn, the tape was as clear as it could have ever been...

"Wait, wait, Ari… These come in my size…"

"HAH! They must be the kind large enough to fit three hippos! Haha!"

"SHUT UP! YOU CAN'T EVEN WEAR CLOTHES YOU NAKED, FATASS EVIL KING!"

The tape was then quickly moved to the next piece...

"Haha! Then I will stand on it and increase my powers!"

"Stupid shadow! You can't stand on it- you're in Ari's shadow!"

The fight seemed to continue, bitterly, as Linda continued to play the words.

"Oh, thank you… Was that you, Ari?"

"Uh… no…"

"…Must have been my angel, protecting me again."

This caused Rosalyn to pause for a moment, before dodging out of the way of a fireball.

"Your turn, Ari!" Linda turned her tape off.

"Right..." He turned his on, then held it up as Linda had.

"Pssht! You? A lady? You're going off to slay something smaller than you, one that has never done anything to you directly- now usually this is acceptable, that is, if the target were _male. _'Ladies' don't go and maul smaller ladies! Besides, you're the ugliest thing I've ever seen, so I'm not why you even try to pass yourself off!"

"GRR! I FREAKIN' HATE YOU! I HATE YOU WITH A PASSION!"

"YEAH? I HATE YOU WITH TWICE THAT MUCH!"

"A... passion?" Ari was now glad he had recorded THIS add-on, "You know, to hate ANYTHING with a 'passion' it means you're BOTH using your heart!"

"Pssht, flowers are worthless."

"What about... roses?"

"They're all the same... except roses DO have those pleasant thorns that tear flesh... Hehe, like the evil queen of the flowers."

Both of the fighters had stopped still. They were staring at each other with looks that could kill, but one could see faint glimmers of tears filling Rosalyn's eyes. Stopping the tape, Ari held his breath, hoping this was enough, watching the two...

"...No matter how much I hate you, despise you!" Rosalyn shrieked at Stan, but then relaxed her defensive stance, staring at the floor, "...no matter how much... I can't destroy you."

"Hmph." He relaxed his position, crossing his arms, "So what are you trying to tell me, eh? You, a mortal woman, with affections for the Great Evil King?"

A splash of red flooded across Rosalyn's face as she shouted, throwing her parasol down, "And what if she does? Are you going to deny your own for her and pretend to be something big and grand?"

"..." He sighed. "No."

"Then what ARE you going to do?"

"...Nothing about that." He suddenly looked at Beloune, "However, I would request that if that woman possibly CARED that much that she would help me take out the trash."

"...What?" Beloune looked shocked, "N...No... why are you... you are suppose to be fighting! Mortal enemies!"

"I can't!" A few tears ran off Rosalyn's face, "My heart will not allow it! And for you to try and to stop it... you... you deserve a beating!"

"I love nothing more than ripping a man to shreds when he deserves it." Stan smirked, looking at Beloune, "Shall we, Rosalyn?"

"I think we shall!" Forgetting to pick up her parasol, she simply whipped out her blade, facing Beloune.

"But.. Ah... OH! AHAHAHA!" Beloune pointed, "There is a gap! Hah, you can never cross this... I'm safe here forever!"

"Yeah RIGHT..." Ari suddenly stepped off the edge of the first platform to everyone's shrieks- but he wound up standing on top of 'nothing', "Hey, come on guys, remember what James said- as long as you know it's not there..."

"Hey yeah..." Kisling suddenly stepped out, heading for the platform where Stan and Rosalyn stood, side by side. "Nobody will believe THIS! Hah!"

Edmii casually strode out across the emptiness, "Now... Beloune... how is it to see your world come down around you, the dollhouse turning against you? The world will forget you, your name a whisper like those who you destroyed... How does it feel to be on the edge of your demise?"

Rin skipped on over, "You've been a big meanie head! Time for spankings!"

Linda bounced over, "Totally spanky!"

"Totally!" Big Bull walked over, "More than spanky!"

"...For the pain you have caused..." Fayth was heading over, Epros just beside her, "We will make you feel that pain..."

"A fitting end, at least, for a false man, a beast!"

"No!" He backed up, tripping into his throne as the party began walking across the 'nothing' to him, "I used all the powers of classification against you! How... how could this be? Why, why do you torment your creator?"

"Because you're NOT my creator," Ari suddenly drew his sword, smirking, "You're just a man hiding behind the velvet curtain."

"Grr..." Beloune suddenly EXPLODED into flame, causing everyone to step back, "Then I will use your own tactics against you... the freedom of choosing your own form! I will CRUSH you like ants and destroy this world! AHAHA!"

Being engulfed in the fire, Beloune laughed until his voice turned dark- suddenly two huge, flaming wings shot out from either side of him, a burst of flame revealing the man transformed into a giant, black phoenix. The heat was so intense that everyone had to back up, the bird shrieking loudly.

"Is that all?" Edmii suddenly stepped forward to the bird, ignoring the heat, "Is that your idea of true power? The phoenix, the bird of fire and rebirth, made of rippling flames and heat. One of the strongest of magical beasts, that live for a century. You forget that when the century ends, they die to be born anew from the ashes. As the saying goes, ashes to ashes, dust to dust... however, if we destroy that ash..."

The phoenix shrieked, suddenly whipping its fiery tale at Edmii- to everyone's astonishment, she merely caught it, the fire never burning her.

"I am the representation of time... I helped you set up your timelines, you forget. Then you turned on me, turned my classification around. After I had worked so hard to help you, you simply tossed me away like trash. You know what, birdy?"

The phoenix started flapping backwards, as if it were scared now.

"I don't like that. ATTACK!"

The party suddenly shouted, then, each with their weapons, charged and began beating the bird senseless. Edmii kept it held, and kept the flames from affecting anybody when it spewed them at the party. The throneroom's tapestries were soon aflame, the marble now a blood-red from the heat. The bird continued to grow deeper red, gathering power. Just as the party seemingly had overpowered it, it blew everyone back with scorching flames, causing intense damage to all parties... except Edmii.

She smirked, holding onto the tail still, roasted but still standing. "My present to the world... We shall fall through time bound, foul creature, until you burn yourself to a crisp, then I shall scatter those ashes!"

The phoenix screamed, as everyone watched.

"No..." Ari stared at Edmii, who closed her eyes, "No...!"

She suddenly fell over backwards...

"NO!"

The woman, hanging onto the tail, fell into the dark, endless abyss- the phoenix, shrieking, started flapping wildly, but as if Edmii was bigger than the creature, it was helplessly pulled with her. Flames shot up from the open sections of the floor, forcing everyone to the center platform. The sounds of the phoenix faded away, the red glow disappearing as it was swallowed up into time.

The entire building began shaking violently, the center platform crashing into the one that led out. Everyone leapt off, then began running like bats out of hell for the exit. The great World Library began to crumble into dust, the party fleeing just in time to see the building collapse behind them. Running across the trembling Highland Plains, they feared they wouldn't escape the area's self-destruction in time, but they simply disappeared.

Not for good, no.

Everyone suddenly appeared on the shores to Rashelo, stunned.

"What the HELL?" Ari blinked, sitting up.

"...Edmii!" Fayth stood up, looking at the setting sun, "...She came back and brought us here..."

"...Good." Ari let out a long sigh.

While the Highland Plains crumbled, Chantal's gardens bloomed like mad, the trees and grass renewing. Slowly, one by one, people began appearing there, ones that were erased several years ago. The same thing happened in Triste, all the invisible, overshadowed ones renewed. Several doors that were fated to never opened did, the people walking out.

K.T. moved from her usual area behind the gates, then began walking through the town. She gazed at all those coming out, and those laughing and talking like they had used to. She had a faint smile on as she passed through the back area of Triste, to the gate that led to Chantal. As she did, she paused to notice a door open.

Small, delicate feet stepped out, wearing worn, dark boots. Slowly, the girl began walking for the exit of town, her blonde hair bouncing with each step, her eyes reflecting the light brilliantly.

"...They did it. The world is saved..." K.T. sighed, "Finally... I choose for my story to be finished..."

K.T. turned, heading out the back gates, fading into nothing, content with herself and the world for the last time.


	23. Farewell

1Okage Densetsu - Lookit the Fancy Japanese

Chapter 23 - Farewell

"So... This is the end..." Rosalyn sighed, staring off at the sea, "We went through so much, didn't we?"

"It will be... an adjustment for everyone..." Fayth spoke quietly, gazing at the shore, "But we are now all free... we can be anything we want to."

"It was a treat, that man to defeat!" Epros was, of course, right next to Fayth, smiling.

"Huh." Linda looked about the group, still slightly put-off by Stan's new appearance, who was in the center of the group, "Funny, I still WANT to be a singer."

"Then you may be one!" Kisling was happier than he ever was, "I will return to science for I love it so. But there are others who now have a chance to be anything."

"Well, it was quite a ride, kid," Stan turned to Ari, who looked startled, "Don't give me that look. Hah, still pathetic as always."

"At least you can't boss me around anymore," Ari stuck his tongue out, "You know how long I wanted to do that?"

"A stuck-out tongue is a cut-off one, boy." He smirked, "Ah well, I don't feel like doing it to you when you expect it. We'll meet again, for sure, you little twerp! Hah! Now.. JAMES!"

"Yes sir!" He appeared beside Stan, "OH WOW! You are GORGEOUS, SIR!"

"Thank you, James. Now let us go... I have to establish my reputation again! Hah!"

Both headed off, Stan laughing to himself as he walked off.

"There goes the biggest BASTARD I can think of." Rosalyn frowned, staring off at the water. She suddenly jumped, "Oh! That bastard! My shadow is still pink! GRR! GET BACK HERE!"

Everyone watched as she charged off after Stan, and weren't surprised when he whipped around and caught her up. She started writhing, screaming, "HELP! I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED! HELP!"

"Oh dear!" Fayth just about started to follow but was pulled back by Epros who shook his head, laughing a bit. "...Oh... I see."

"It's been fun, Brothers and Sisters!" Big Bull grinned, "But I hate goodbyes! I'm going out to establish a club for strong people! Yeah! Be sure to come sometime, guys!"

"We will!" Rin grinned, "Bye, Brother Bull!"

"Oh, Lil Sis!" He sniffled, "Don't! You're making me cry! Well, off I go! Zip!"

He was gone faster than anyone could say goodbye.

"Hmmm..." Kisling started heading off, "Now it's time to put all this data into proper data storage..."

"...Bye, doctor," Ari waved, "We'll be seeing you?"

"Surely! Where there is science, I'll be there! Haha!"

"...Hmm." Linda suddenly smirked, then bounced over to Epros, catching him off guard, "You! You promised your Hot Little Linda a bubbly and a snuggly, didn't you my wittle bunny-wunny?"

"What?" Epros flushed red when he was suddenly grabbed by Linda, "I D-did not!"

"Oh hush! We'll have a night on the town!" Linda burst into giggles and started to drag him off.

"Oh!" Fayth blinked, "Where... where are you taking Epros? Ari, dear, goodbye... thank you. (She bowed a bit, then suddenly picked up her dress a bit and took off after the two) Come back, wait for me!"

Ari laughed a bit, then looked down at Rin. "Guess that leaves us, huh?"

"Huh?"

"You're coming with, right?"

"With you? Wow! I am! Am I?"

"Of course!" He picked her up, smiling, "I've gotten so attached to you I can't imagine not having someone hanging off my arm. It's natural now, you see?"

"Yay! YAY! I can go with Ari! Ari Ari! Oh!" She suddenly grinned, "CAN I CALL YOU DA?"

"Call me anything you want, Rin. Let's head home, Mom will be glad to see you."

"YAY!" Rin hugged him tightly, "I love you, Ar- oh, Da!"

Ari smiled a bit, heading off across the ghost-free fields, walking through Madril. He could see all sorts of people now, from the odd to the average, living life the way they wanted. Heading past this town, he walked through the peaceful, now dark Tenel woods, Rin slowly falling asleep in his arms. He paused once, something catching his eye- in the depths of the wood, those little glowing flowers were now all over the place.

"...Marlene..." He sighed, "I'll have to find her tomorrow."

Ari began walking again for his house, kicking open the gates. Heading up the pathway, he stared down as he walked, not noticing a certain visitor sitting on the bench behind his fountain. As he was to reach for the doorhandle, he caught a glimpse of something moving out of the corner of his eye- looking over at the fountain, he could see the blurry outline of the visitor, whose smile was clear even though the water obscured her shape. Ari almost dropped Rin, but then carefully set her down in the soft, tall grass growing beside the steps up- running around to the opposite side of the fountain, he stared in the utmost disbelief.

She smiled back up at him, her gold hair reflecting the moonlight. Her deep, red eyes were full of fire as she rose, ever smiling. A drab, brown dress, matched by dark boots, gave her an earthy, but true appearance.

"...Marlene..." Ari breathlessly whispered, staring at her.

"Ari... I knew you would come back here! I'm glad I waited... oh... I..." She looked down, slightly sadly, "I... hope I didn't make you cry..."

"No... you couldn't..." He smiled, his eyes, of course, filling with tears, "I'm sorry to make you wait."

"No... it is quite alright... I was just timid about knocking at the door."

"You're always welcome here." He reached out, taking her hand to reassure her, "Never be afraid to come inside, okay?"

"...Alright... may... may I stay for awhile?"

"Of course. Oh... we need to pick up Rin before we go in, though." He walked Marlene over to the steps, then let go of her hand and picked the sound-asleep Rin up, "Alright, we're set. Oh, could you...?"

"Of course..." Marlene quickly opened the door, following him in, closing it behind him. The moon shone above, outside, like it had never had the chance to glow, the stars playing a part in the clear, moonlit evening. Everywhere the sky was clear, the moon bright for all to gaze upon, as if nature itself was celebrating the coming of a new age. Tears and laughter was exchanged all night by thousands of souls, the world simply awakening to it's full potential. A guaranteed future lasted, thanks to the determination of a group of friends, proving it takes a group of freaks to get the world normal again.

Speaking of freaks...

The door reading 'Hero Hopkins' in Triste still hadn't opened. But, in the depth of the night, it opened a crack, the red eye staring out at the celebrating people. The chain unlocked, the door swinging open. For a moment, the doorway was empty and black, until a pair of bare feet stepped out.

"...The world is safe again..." The voice spoke to itself, looking around.

"Now they will pay... and not in cash!"

FIN

**For your enjoyment, here is a bit of useless trivia about the author: **I chose to write the Okage storyline because I enjoyed its deep (YES, IT WAS DEEP) storyline that surfaced near the end. But it was like buttering the far end of the toast, so I simply spread the butter out. The added characters, like Rin, are actually clever extensions of the extremes of my own personality. Sometimes I'm cuter than cute, such as Rin, or my brain refuses to work and I wind up drooling like Corona. Fayth is the vision of my insecurity, but she overcomes it when working with others. Corona is very special in this story, since she 'blooms' in the end into her true form, the ideal vision of me. As for the woman in Triste, Michelle Ruby-Tangerine Umi? That's what the next story, without a doubt much shorter, is for! So go read 'Okage Densetsu - The Underachieving Sequel' and see how MY Okage future turns out!

This story was written and dedicated to and for my best Yuna. I hope this suits you for at least one evening of storytelling. It was written on Wordpad (it sucks! Aigh) while the song 'Eyes on Me' played repeatedly on my media player (By Faye Wong.) Several braincells died during this story's production.

Finally, thank you, reader, for reading. I know this story sucked. Bonus ten-thousand cool points!


End file.
